Rainbows and Unicorns
by Zhanice
Summary: Mr. Gold and Belle French meet during a week of pre-wedding festivities leading up the marriage of Neal Gold and Emma Swan.
1. The Father-in-Law and the Bridesmaid

Mr. Gold did not like social engagements. Never had, never would. But he couldn't get out of this one. His only son, Neal, was marrying Emma Swan and this next week was going to be filled with one event after the other. He always knew there would be a rehearsal dinner and the wedding itself followed by a reception. But it never occurred to him that there'd be so many other "festivities" and obligations attached to it. Wedding week. That's what Mary Margaret had called it.

Like today. Why was he standing all alone in a room filled with rainbow and unicorn decorations? OK, so he wasn't exactly alone. The room was filled with many of Storybrooke's residents, all of them laughing, smiling and talking about the upcoming wedding. Sure, he was happy for his son, and he adored Emma. Of all the women in the world, his son had chosen the perfect mate, one whom even Gold could admire and respect. But he had always thought of her as someone who would have preferred a small quiet intimate affair with a few close family members and friends. She wasn't the type who liked being the center of attention.

"Enjoying yourself, Gold?" Emma's walked up beside him.

"Emma." Gold nodded to her in greeting.

"Well?" Emma was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"You know I don't enjoy socializing." Gold didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't lie to her. She'd see right through him anyway.

"So this is your first Jack and Jill shower I take it?" Emma pressed him.

"Is that what this is? How quaint." Gold couldn't help grimacing.

Emma laughed. "Listen. None of this is my idea. Your son and Mary Margaret hijacked this wedding. I guess I wasn't involved enough so they took over. Neal's filled with enthusiasm and helping me plan my wedding is Mary Margaret's dream come true. You didn't think I was the rainbow and unicorns type, did you?"

Gold laughed. "No. I'm a bit baffled by the theme. You do know the legend behind the unicorn… that it's a beautiful wild animal that can only be tamed by a virgin."

"I know. That ship sailed a long time ago. I'm not sure how it fits me, but Mary Margaret likes it. At least the rainbow has some meaning. "

Gold looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow… Get it? Neal Gold? OK, I know it's corny but what do you want? I'm trying to make the best of it."

Gold chuckled. "Very amusing, Emma. I like it. Now if we can just find a way to make the unicorn fit."

"Emma!" Gold looked up to see a hauntingly beautiful woman walking towards them. Her stunning blue eyes caught and held his for a second before she looked back at Emma.

"Belle!" Emma hugged her. "You found it. I was hoping you wouldn't get lost. The GPS has a way of being misleading out here."

"I never use GPS. I just follow directions and instinct. You know how out of date I am about things." She blushed a bit as she glanced at Gold.

Emma noticed her glance and immediately made introductions. "Gold, this is Belle French, a good friend from college and one of my bridesmaids… Belle, this is my future father-in-law, Rumford Gold."

"Enchanted." Gold couldn't take his eyes off her as she offered her hand to him. He was tempted to kiss it, but Emma's presence made him hesitate. Belle blushed again as she felt a tingling warmth course through her body at his touch. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold." He smiled at her as his eyes seemed to pierce through to her soul. Belle's blush deepened.

Emma cleared her throat. Gold realized that he still had Belle's hand in his so he quickly released it. "Mary Margaret and Ruby are up front waiting for you. I'll come over in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few." Belle looked back at Gold. "Hope to see you later, Mr. Gold." She smiled shyly at him and he felt himself smile back. And then she walked away while Gold never once let his eyes leave her.

"She's two years younger than I am." Emma was staring at him.

Gold answered without looking at her. "What are you trying to say, Emma?"

"I'm saying that Belle is younger than I am and a lot less experienced. She could tame the unicorn."

Gold shifted uncomfortably. "And you're telling me this for what reason?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at her… at the way you're still looking at her."

Gold took his eyes off Belle to look directly at Emma.

"I've never seen you look at a woman that way before. You're attracted to her."

"So what if I am?" Gold confronted her.

"Belle's the sweetest person I've ever met, Gold. She's had a lot of heartache in her life. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I'd never hurt her." Gold responded without thinking.

"Don't worry yourself, my dear. Even if I was attracted to her, and I haven't said that I am, your lovely friend would surely never be interested in me. There's no doubt that she has a slew of young men at her beck and call."

Emma held his eyes. "You're right about one thing, Gold. She has men lining up trying to get her attention." Emma hesitated. "About the other thing…"

Gold looked puzzled. "What other thing?"

"She's interested in you." Emma mumbled it under her breath almost hoping he didn't hear her.

Gold grinned. "Really? And what makes you think that?"

"I know her Gold. The way she looked at you, the way she blushed. There was something about it. The same way there was something about the way you looked at her. Just don't let me live to regret any of this."

Emma gave him one last warning look before she walked away.

"Emma." She stopped. "Where do you want me to sit?'

Emma groaned. "You're sitting with the rest of the wedding party at the tables up front. You and Belle are at the same table."

Gold smiled foolishly to himself. The day was starting to look up already. Maybe he would actually enjoy it.

Gold watched Emma make her way to the front of the room where she immediately walked over to Belle and the other bridesmaids. He could see her talking to them when Belle looked past her to the back of the room and caught his eye. He thought she'd look away, but she held his gaze and smiled, and even at this distance, Gold could see the color rising to her cheeks. He felt a certain warmth spread through his body as though she had once again put her hand in his. Emma was right about the age and experience difference. He didn't know what he was thinking. She was definitely too young for him and he would be nothing but trouble for her. He'd content himself with just admiring her beauty. He began to slowly make his way up to his table.

He couldn't take his eyes off Belle as he walked forward. She never looked directly at him again, but he could sense that she was trying her hardest to focus her attention away from him. When he was within a few feet of her she looked up at him and smiled. She moved forward and took his hand. "I saved a seat for you right next to mine." She led him to it and continued to hold his hand until he realized that he was the one not letting go. To cover, her brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you, my dear." Belle felt the tingling sensation course through her body again and blushed deeply. She felt Gold's eyes on her which just made it worse. When she looked up to meet his eyes he had the sweetest smile on his face. "You're very lovely, Miss French, especially when you blush."

That did her in. She was mortified that she was reacting this way to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think it's a bit warm in here." Belle tried to make an excuse for herself, anything to keep him from thinking she was some foolish young woman who had a crush on him.

"Indeed it is. I feel it myself. Perhaps we should take a walk on the terrace to get a little fresh air." Gold held his arm out to her and she automatically linked hers with his and followed him out to the terrace. Emma had seen every second of their interaction and watched them leave the building together.

"Have you seen my father? I thought I saw him here a minute ago." Neal came up behind Emma and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"He's out on the terrace with Belle." Emma looked up to catch his eyes.

"Whoa!" Neal looked out and saw his father and Belle standing side by side at the railing looking out at the beautiful scene before them. "What's that about?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Emma extracted herself from his grip and turned towards him. "Your father and Belle seem to have developed an instantaneous attraction to one another. I have no idea of what's going on. They just met a few minutes ago."

Neal chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothing, Emma. You know dear old dad. He's not exactly the type to fall for a pretty face. And Belle has every eligible bachelor alive vying for her attention. What would she see in my father? He's attractive in his own way, but he certainly can't compete with Gaston or Killian. The man is way out of his league."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Neal. Belle is not like everyone else. She likes him. I'm sure of it."

Neal laughed again. "I think some of this wedding planning may finally be rubbing off on you. You're starting to show your romantic side."

Emma glared at him. "Very funny. Laugh all you want, Neal. We'll see who's right soon enough."

Neal kept laughing as he backed away from her and headed toward his friends.


	2. The Game

Belle couldn't understand why she felt so unlike herself in Mr. Gold's presence. She prided herself on being cool and level-headed and yet this man seemed to be wreaking havoc on her usual calm. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. She had noticed him the minute she had walked in the door. He was standing quietly at the back of the room with Emma and yet he had immediately commanded her attention. When she found out that he was Neal's father she had been somewhat taken aback.

Now she found herself out on the terrace with him and all she could think about was how it felt every time they leaned a little into each other as they looked out at the ocean. She didn't know what she was thinking. This man was so much older and so much more experienced than she was. She was sure that he couldn't possibly have an interest in somebody like her who was so young and inexperienced.

"So tell me, Miss French, do you know my son as well as you know Emma?"

Belle smiled. "Yes, I shared a house with Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby and I met Neal the first time he came to pick up Emma for a date. I've known him since day one. Your son is a real sweetheart."

Gold smiled back. "Yes, Neal's always been special. Nothing like his father thankfully." Gold hesitated. "Did he ever mention anything about me?"

Belle looked deep in thought. "Yeeesss… he talked about you quite a bit in fact."

Gold noticed that she looked uncomfortable. "I suppose he related some real horror stories about me."

"Not exactly… but he did say that you were an expert at recognizing a person's weaknesses and then manipulating them to suit your needs. He also said that nobody should ever make a deal with you because no matter how good the terms seemed the deal was always to your advantage."

Gold looked sheepish. "He told the truth. I'm afraid I'm not a very nice person, my dear."

"That's not how I look at it. Just because you can strike a deal that's to your advantage doesn't mean the other party didn't get what they bargained for."

Her words shocked him. This was the first time anyone had ever tried to defend him in any way.

Belle looked deeply into his eyes. "Would you like to know what my special talent is?"

Gold's first thought went in a direction that was completely inappropriate and he had to force himself to focus. "I'd love to know."

"I have a talent for reading people. I can see their strengths, the good qualities in them that they sometimes can't even see themselves."

He looked at her with interest. "I'd love to know what you think my good qualities are. Let's say we make a little deal." He smiled evilly at her and she felt a delicious shiver run down her spine. "By the end of the day I'll tell you what your weakness is and you tell me my strength."

"Deal?" He held out his hand.

She took it. "Deal. Just don't tell Neal."

They both laughed conspiratorially. Gold brought her hand to his lips and kissed the pulse point on her wrist. When she let out a gasp he let go and immediately apologized.

"Forgive me, Miss French, I got carried away for a moment there. Please don't hold it against me."

"Please call me Belle and you don't need to apologize."

"Belle, my love, what are you doing out here? I've traveled hundreds of miles just to spend time in your presence again." A tall dark and very handsome man had come up behind Belle and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and was kissing the top of her head.

"Killian, I see you haven't changed at all." Belle laughed as she noticed Gold and Killian sizing each other up. "Killian, have you met Neal's father, Mr. Gold?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." She could feel the tension ease from Killian's body.

"Mr. Gold, this is Killian Jones, one of Neal's good friends and an usher in the wedding party… Killian, this is Neal's dad, Mr. Gold."

The men shook hands but Belle could sense some antagonism mixed with defeat in Gold's demeanor. She was sure that he thought she was interested in Killian when that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Come inside, love. Mary Margaret wants to get this party started. She said we're going to play a game."

"Ugh. I hate games." Belle looked at Gold. "You need to come too, Mr. Gold. You'll be setting a bad example as the father of the groom if you're not there." She laughed and smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"If I must." Gold almost snarled at her and she laughed again.

"Come on, love." Killian pulled her off. She looked back at Gold over her shoulder. He was limping slowly behind them.

"So what was that about, love? I saw Neal's father kissing your wrist so I rushed to save you. "

Belle blushed. "I didn't need saving, Killian."

"And?" Killian was looking at her expectantly.

"And it's none of your business."

Killian let out a huge guffaw. "You like him. You like Neal's father. That's precious, love. I would have never taken you for the type who would fall for an older man."

"This conversation is over, Killian. Where's Mary Margaret? I thought you said that she wanted us to come in."

Killian smirked knowingly. "My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me."

Belle did her best to ignore him while she pretended to scan the room for Mary Margaret. Killian guided her to their table, his arm around her the whole time, and sat down next to her. Gold eventually caught up to them and sat on the other side of her at the seat she had saved for him. She immediately leaned over, put her hand on his forearm and whispered in his ear." "Sorry for the interruption. I was really enjoying our conversation." She blushed a little again at the thought of his lips on her wrist.

"Just the conversation?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, not just the conversation. And for the record, Killian's just a friend who's also a huge flirt."

"Am I that obvious?" Gold couldn't help grinning.

"Kind of. I told you I was good at reading people."

Mary Margaret's voice interrupted them. "We're going to play a fun game to see how well we all know one another or how much we can guess about each other if we've just met. I want everyone to partner up with the person next to them and fill out the sheet under your plate. It has seven questions on it about the person you're partnered with that you need to answer. The person at each table who gets the most questions correct wins a prize. Oh, and you have to fill in the answers for yourself also. That's how we'll prevent any cheating. And, by the way, don't be upset if you're partnered with someone you don't know. You'll be surprised by what you can guess. You'll also be surprised by how many answers the people who know each other get wrong. You have 10 minutes to fill in your sheets. Go."

Belle immediately turned to Gold. "Ready, partner? Let's see how good we are at reading one another."

Gold chuckled. "I'll apologize in advance for annihilating the competition."

Belle snickered. "We'll see."

At the 10 minute mark exactly, Mary Margaret called the game to a halt and told everyone to spend the next 10 minutes reviewing their answers.

Gold and Belle had both been chuckling to themselves the whole time and now turned to each other to compare notes. "Let's go through each question and say why we guessed what we did." Belle suggested.

"I concur. I'd really like to know how you think." Gold grinned as Belle flushed slightly.

"**What's your partner's favorite color?**" Belle read the question aloud as she tried to compose herself.

"I put down blue for you, Belle, since you're wearing all blue today and it looks so good with your beautiful eyes."

"You're right." She blushed further at the compliment. "I guessed black for you since you're all dressed in dark colors."

"Wrong, darling. Mine is blue also. The shade of your eyes actually." Belle saw that he wasn't going to make this easy.

Belle cleared her throat and read question 2. "**What's** **your partner's favorite ice cream flavor?**"

"I surmised that yours is vanilla, my dear." Gold looked knowingly at her. "I know it's often considered bland, but the true aficionado realizes that it's a very complex and exotic flavor. My guess is that you like it plain, but that you also love to layer it with nuts and fruit and syrup and hot fudge and any and everything that meets your fancy."

Belle looked at him with amazement. "Exactly. How did you guess?"

"I'm very good at reading people, my dear. We have that in common. Now what did you guess for me?"

"Strawberry. It's sweet and pretty with a bit of tartness. I think you'd like that."

"Indeed. You are correct." Gold smiled suggestively at her and Belle looked quickly away and went on to the next question.

"**What's your partner's favorite flower?**"

"I guessed a rose for you, Mr. Gold. It's a beautiful flower and I think you admire beauty… and the layers remind me of you."

"You're correct, Belle…. So you think there's more to me than meets the eye?"

"Lots more. I think you wear many masks." Belle felt a bit impertinent saying it, but it was what she felt was the truth.

Gold looked thoughtfully at her as she moved on to the next question.

"**Dog or Cat?**"

"You're easy, Mr. Gold. Has to be a cat. They're independent and aloof and can't be trained. But I bet you love it when one chooses you and can't wait to cuddle up in your lap."

Gold laughed. "I'm not sure I like this game. It's exposing too many of my secrets."

Belle grinned.

"I'm sure it's a dog for you, Belle. I bet you love those adorable puppies who follow you around with their big sad eyes and can't wait for you to kiss and pet them."

"Busted." Belle giggled. "I do love puppies. But do you know what I love even more? I love those sad dogs who seem vicious because of the way they've been treated, but who become your best friend when you show them some love and affection. My heart always melts for them."

"You're too good, Belle." Gold watched her as she wiped a tear from her eye and moved on.

"**Does your partner have a degree? If yes, which field of study? If no, what was their favorite subject in school?"**

"Yes, you have a degree, Mr. Gold, and I think it's a law degree. You love deals so I think you're an expert in contract law."

"Excellent, Belle. I love the way you think. Now let me guess yours. I'd say you have a double major in literature and art. You strike me as being very literate and a bit quirky and creative."

"I can't believe you guessed correctly. Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Belle was shocked that he could guess this. She didn't think her own roommates would remember what she majored in or that she had a double major.

Gold laughed. "Neal warned you about me. I'm not just good at surmising weaknesses. I'm pretty good at reading everything about a person."

Belle looked annoyed.

"OK. Let's see how you do on this one. **What's your partner's favorite book?**"

"I guessed Pride and Prejudice for you, Mr. Gold. " She laughed. "I'm guessing that despite outward appearances you're a romantic at heart."

Gold whispered in her ear. "Very perceptive, darling. Now do not divulge my dirty little secret to anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." His hot breath against her ear made Belle think her own dirty little thoughts.

"Your secret's safe with me." Belle could barely get the words out.

"I'm glad we understand each another." Gold said softly. "This was an easy one for me. Yours no doubt is also Pride and Prejudice. I'm sure your heart is all aflutter over Mr. Darcy."

Belle laughed out loud. "So true. He's my favorite character. That** was** an easy one."

"This one is tougher. **Who's your favorite fairy tale character?**"

"I guessed Rumpelstiltskin for you, Mr. Gold. He was all about making deals."

"You guessed correctly." Gold looked at her with admiration. "I guessed Cinderella for you. I suppose you'd love to be swept off your feet by your Prince Charming some day."

"Sorry, Mr. Gold. You're way off here. This is a little embarrassing, but my favorite is my namesake, Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. I'm not interested in Prince Charming. I want a man who is complicated and intense and intelligent and mysterious and layered… who challenges me in every way and whom I choose for all of those reasons."

Gold's heart beat rapidly at her answer. This woman was amazing to him. He was awed by everything about her.

"Of course that's what you want Belle. There's nothing superficial about you. I admire that about you more than you can imagine. I hope you get your heart's desire one of these days."

Belle's heart leapt a bit at Gold's compliment. "I think I may get what I want. Sometimes things happen when you least expect them." Belle had been describing Gold. She already knew he was what she wanted. She just wasn't sure if he realized it yet or if he'd actually want her.

"Let's tally up the results, people." Mary Margaret knew how to keep the day moving along. "How'd we do at our table?"

"David guessed 5 for me and I guessed 5 for him." Mary Margaret proudly announced.

"You beat us. Neal guessed 3 for me and I guessed 4 for him." Emma looked annoyed and everyone laughed." I guess we still have things to learn about one another."

Ruby was all giggles. "Killian got 1 right for me, my favorite color, red, and I got 1 right for him, his favorite color, black." Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Gold guessed 6 out of 7 for me and I guessed 5 for him". Everyone stared at Belle disbelieving that they had just met and had outguessed everyone at the table, everyone who had been friends for years.

"No way." Neal was the first to speak.

"It's true Neal. Your father is an expert at reading people. I'm impressed." Belle defended Gold. "And you know that I'm pretty good at it too."

Everyone agreed and congratulated them. Emma gave Gold a long questioning look and he shrugged in response.

"You get to choose a prize from the table over in the corner since you're the winner, Mr. Gold. Well done." Mary Margaret directed him to the corner table and everyone else at the table asked to look at their game sheets while he was gone.

"Pride and Prejudice, Gold? Really?" Emma had come up beside him as he surveyed the prize table.

"That was supposed to remain a secret." He glared at her.

"Sorry, but we had to look at the contest sheets just to make sure everything was on the up and up."

"And are you satisfied that I didn't use any magical means to come by my answers?"

"I'm satisfied with that. Just remember what I said about Belle. I don't want to see her get hurt." Emma turned and left before he could respond.

He'd never hurt her. She would end up devastating him in the end. He was as sure of that as anything. But he would never ever do anything to hurt her.

There was a single red rose in the middle of the table. Gold wasn't sure if it was a centerpiece or a prize, but he knew it was the only thing he wanted. By the time he got back to the table everyone was engaged in conversation or up and mingling. Belle was sitting alone nursing an iced tea. Gold walked up with his hands behind his back. She smiled up at him and he presented her with the rose. "For my lovely partner, if she'll have it."

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She smiled radiantly at him and he felt a lightness edge out some of the darkness he held inside.


	3. The Penalty

"Nice rose." Ruby's voice sounded distant even though she was standing right next to them.

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Belle responded without breaking eye contact with Gold.

Ruby watched them with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Mary Margaret wants us to start the buffet line… unless you're too busy."

Belle finally tore her eyes away from Gold's and looked up at her friend. "OK. We'll be over in a minute."

She turned her gaze back to Gold, a smile still playing at her lips.

"I guess we have to eat." She extended her hand to him and he helped her up from her seat. She loved the feel of his hand in hers so she clasped his hand tighter and led him up to the buffet. "You might not want to get too close to me. I'm terrible at balancing more than one dish at a time. I'd hate to spill anything on you." She laughed at herself and Gold was charmed even more than he already was.

She managed to get through the line without any accidents and was amazed to note that Gold was easily managing two plates, a glass and his cane.

The gang all gathered together for the meal and there was a lot of laughing and talking. Gold didn't have much of a chance to speak to Belle, but he enjoyed listening to her and her friends.

"So what happens now?" The meal was winding down and Gold was clueless as to what to expect.

"When we finish eating, Emma and Neal will be opening their gifts." She gestured toward a long table that was piled high with wrapped presents.

"They're going to open all of them?" Gold was disbelieving.

"Yes. I'll be helping them unwrap the gifts and you'll be here applauding after each one is opened." Belle giggled and Gold thought to himself that he'd never heard such a beautiful sound.

"I can't wait." He actually didn't think he'd mind. He was planning to spend his time watching Belle. That would make the event much more tolerable.

The rest of the day went by too quickly in Gold's opinion. He spent the whole time watching Belle and catching her giving him an occasional look and smile. He never thought he could take so much pleasure from something so simple.

After what seemed like a mountain of presents had been unwrapped, the wedding party gathered back at the front tables ready to call it a day.

"Belle, we're going out for drinks once we wrap up here. Are you coming?" Ruby was all smiles obviously anxious to get the real party started.

"I don't think so, Ruby. I'm exhausted. It's been a long day and I just want to go to my room and soak in the tub for a while. I'll see you all tomorrow for the hike."

"OK. We'll give you a pass this time, but you're not getting out of any other activities. See you in the morning."

Belle turned to Gold. "I suppose you're not going on the hike tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you. But I'll be at Emma's tomorrow night for the tortilla soup dinner. She says it's some kind of tradition."

Belle laughed. "Yes, it's what we used to serve when we had a large group of people over for dinner. It was delicious, filling and inexpensive. Emma thought it would be fun to relive the old days again."

"You must be enjoying getting together with all of your friends. You seem to have a close connection with all of them."

"I've always been close with Emma, Mary Margaret and Ruby and it's been fun seeing everyone else. " She looked shyly at him. "I've also really enjoyed meeting you." She blushed as she said it and Gold wanted to kiss her badly.

"I was dreading this day, Belle, but I ended up having a lovely time thanks to you." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you this week."

Belle smiled widely at him. "Me too. " She got up to leave and Gold got up with her.

"Let me walk you to your car."

They walked out together after saying their goodbyes to everyone.

"We still haven't fulfilled the terms of our deal." Gold reminded her as they approached her car.

"That's right. I wouldn't want to default and owe you a penalty", she paused for a second and looked suggestively at him, "**_would I_**?" She was flirting with him and Gold felt his body reacting to her.

Belle looked into his eyes and saw that they had darkened considerably. Her pulse quickened and she could feel her heart pounding.

"You tell me. The penalty is quite simple, my dear. We can put off the deal until tomorrow, but you'll owe me a kiss today." He moved closer to her.

"That seems fair." Belle chewed on her lower lip and Gold felt his mind shut down as his body took over. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Belle let out a little sigh and Gold pulled her closer to him and increased the intensity of the kiss. She put her hands around his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. The feel of her hands in his hair made him harden immediately. He tried to move back a little from her but she pressed her body against his and he knew she felt him hard against her. She let out a little whimper and he pulled her closer. Somehow Emma's words about the unicorn came back to him and he reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away from her. He was embarrassed by how aroused he was and appalled by what she would think.

Belle let out a little moan when he moved away. Her body was in a heightened state of arousal and she wanted nothing more than to feel this man's arms around her and his lips on hers again. She was surprised by these feelings and a little shocked to find herself **so** responsive to a man she'd just met. But something seemed right about it. For the first time in her life she felt sexually uninhibited and sure of what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I don't know what got into me."

Belle felt empowered by Gold's response to her. It excited her tremendously. She traced his lips with her thumb and then leaned forward and kissed him once again. Her whole body was trembling. "Don't apologize." She caressed his cheek and then took his hand in hers. "I want this and I want it with you."

He looked at her not quite registering what she was saying.

"Good night, Mr. Gold."

"Rum..." He barely recognized his voice. "You should call me Rum."

"Good night, Rum." She smiled up at him.

Good night, Belle."

She got into her car and drove away while Gold stood there still unsure of what had just transpired.


	4. The Hike

The wedding party gathered at 10:00am the next morning geared up for a long hike through the woods. They all had backpacks containing sundry items and Neal promised them a surprise a couple of hours into their hike.

They seemed to pair off as they began their journey. Neal and Emma led the way, followed by Mary Margaret and her fiancé, David… Ruby, Killian, Belle and Gaston, Belle's ex- fiancé, followed. Gaston had not arrived until this morning and things were still a bit uncomfortable between him and Belle. He had not taken their breakup well and was still convinced that they were meant to get back together. Killian kept adding salt to the wound by flirting outrageously with her.

Belle was not up for any of this. She had had a very restless night, with thoughts of Mr. Gold (Rum) interrupting her sleep. And now today, she couldn't stop thinking about him, about their day together, about the way he looked so intensely into her eyes, about the way he smiled at her, about the way she felt when they touched, and more than anything about the way she felt when they kissed and how he had responded. She found herself blocking out everything that was going on around her as she daydreamed about him. She caught herself smiling several times.

"You need to get over her, Gaston. Belle has moved on to someone new." Belle heard Killian's words and shook herself out of her daydream.

"Who is he? Who are you seeing, Belle?" Gaston had grabbed her arm to get her attention.

Belle pulled her arm away from him and then turned to glower at Killian.

"Gaston, you know how sorry I am about what happened to us. I never wanted to hurt you, but it's over and you need to move on. You're never going to be happy if you try to cling to something that's no longer there."

"So you're not denying it?"

"I'm simply not answering one way or the other."

Belle could see Killian grinning off to the side. Gaston turned to him. "Who is he? Is he here for the wedding? Is it you?"

Killian grinned from ear to ear. "No, it's not me, but I wish it was. I'd love to be the new love in Belle's life. I guess I'm just not "mature" enough for her." He laughed as he said it and Gaston looked baffled.

Belle gave him a withering look. Killian managed to look apologetic for a second and then he burst out laughing. "Sorry, love. I just can't help myself."

Thankfully Ruby managed to change the subject when she spotted a moose in the distance. They all stopped to watch it wander off in the opposite direction before they continued on.

After a couple of hours they approached a cabin situated on a beautiful lake.

Neal gathered everyone together. "Hey, guys, this is my father's cabin. We're going to rest here and have something to eat. My father always has it stocked with food and drink so we'll have a good time." Everyone was excited about this development. Belle felt a bit wistful that Gold couldn't be there with them, but she was curious to see the inside hoping that it would reveal to her something more about its owner.

They all piled into the cabin and began to make themselves at home.

"Dad?" Gold was entering the main living area with a pile of firewood in his arms.

"Neal, I didn't know you were planning to come up to the cabin. I just drove up a short while ago. I wanted to relax while I was going over some paperwork. Don't let me get in your way. I was just starting a fire." Belle was standing in the background when she caught Gold's eye. He couldn't help smiling at her before he turned back to Neal.

"We'll take care of the fire, Dad. I hope we don't bother you too much."

"It's no bother at all. Make yourselves at home. I'm happy to see you." Gold looked directly at Belle as he said it and her heart skipped a beat. She was a little nervous after her boldness the night before, but excited at the same time.

"OK, gang. Let's dig in." Neal led everyone to the kitchen where they began raiding the refrigerator and cabinets.

Gold worked his way over to Belle who had stayed behind. "Hi, Belle." He gave her his sweetest smile. "Hi, Rum." She smiled back. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight. You have a beautiful place here. It must be so nice to come here and relax by the lake."

"Yes. It is." He took her hand in his. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night."

She suddenly felt shy. "Me neither." She paused. "I hope you weren't shocked by what I said to you."

Gold laughed. "I'm not sure I've recovered yet…" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You really are adorable. Do you know that?"

"So are you." She moved closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips and then she let go of his hand and headed to the kitchen to join the others. Gold wanted nothing more than to follow her, but decided to stay behind.

"I thought you got lost back there." Killian gave her a knowing smile.

"No, I didn't get lost. I was just having a conversation with Mr. Gold."

"I bet you were." He laughed at her and she laughed in return.

After everyone grabbed something to eat or drink they headed back outside. Belle and Neal were the only ones left in the kitchen when Gold entered.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, dad?"

"Actually, I was just making myself a cup of tea. Would either of you care to join me?"

"I'd love to have a cup." Belle looked at Gold in a very intimate way and Neal stopped a minute when he noticed.

"I'll leave you two alone. We'll be outside for a while." He gave them a puzzled look, shook his head and then walked outside.

Gold finished preparing the tea and then placed the cups on the counter where Belle was sitting on one of the stools. Gold stood behind her, put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Belle felt a shiver run through her as she leaned back into him and he trailed kisses down her neck. "That feels so good, Rum." The sound of her voice made him hard in a second. She could feel him against her back so she turned around to face him. She wrapped her legs around his knees to pull him closer so that he was pressing into her. She moaned when he put his lips on hers and started to slowly kiss her. Every nerve in her body was responding to him.

"Belle? Belle? Are you in here?"

Gold pulled away from her and sat down on the stool next to her facing the counter. He cursed whoever was interrupting them under his breath and prayed that they wouldn't notice the state he was in.

Gaston swung open the kitchen door to find Gold and Belle drinking tea. Belle knew her face must be flushed but she did her best to appear nonchalant… she felt anything but.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." He looked a bit perplexed when he noticed Gold sitting there with her. "Aren't you coming outside? I need to talk to you."

"I'll be out in a while. I'm having a cup of tea with Mr. Gold."

Gaston looked petulantly from her to Gold. "OK. But I need to talk to you today."

"We have a 2 hour hike back, Gaston. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk."

Gaston seemed reluctant to leave them but he finally turned around and went back outside.

"I'm so sorry, Rum. "

"No need to apologize. I don't think we're going to get much privacy here. We're not exactly alone." He laughed.

Belle sighed. "I know. I just wish we were."

"So do I." He hesitated to ask her, but Gaston's urgency to speak to Belle sparked in him an unwelcome feeling of jealousy. "I know it's none of my business… "

"Gaston's my ex- fiancé." Belle anticipated his question when she saw the look in his eyes. "I broke off our engagement 2 years ago but he still thinks there's hope for us. The thing is that I feel so guilty. I should have never said yes. I did it to make him and my father happy. It was never what I wanted, but I ended up breaking Gaston's heart in the process."

She had tears in her eyes and Gold felt for her. "Come here, darling." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Belle put her hands over his and leaned back against him as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed and Gold wanted to curse himself for being so aroused when he was trying to comfort her. "You don't know what you're doing to me Belle." He growled into her ear. She smiled seductively as she looked up at him. "I think I have some idea." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

They heard voices in the living room and Belle reluctantly moved away from him. She was aching with desire and wanted nothing more than to be alone with Gold. "I'd better go out there before they come in here searching for me." She brushed his lips with hers and he clasped her hand as she moved away. He didn't want to let her go but knew this wasn't the time or place to pursue things further. "OK, if you must. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"There you are. We missed you. It was a little chilly outside so we moved the party back in." Ruby greeted her as soon as she entered the room.

Belle grinned at her. "Yes, I'm here. I was just having a cup of tea with Mr. Gold."

Ruby laughed. "Of course you were. You always did like your afternoon cup of tea."

They stayed for a while longer finishing up their lunch. Gold joined them and spent some time talking to his son and David Nolan.

Neal got everyone's attention and gathered them all together. "I think we should get going. We have a pretty long hike ahead of us before we get back to town."

They all thanked Gold for the use of his cabin and the meal and headed out. Belle held back until everyone else was gone. He took her hand in his. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at dinner tonight, Belle."

"Me too… Mary Margaret says she has a surprise for us. I wonder what it could be."

Gold groaned. "As long as it doesn't involve rainbows and unicorns I'll be happy."

She laughed and turned to go. She looked back at him several times until she rejoined the group and they headed off into the distance.

Gold walked back to the kitchen smiling to himself and finished his cup of tea without even noticing that it had turned cold.


	5. A Bowl of Soup

Belle was the first one to arrive at Emma and Neal's loft for tortilla soup night. She was anxious to see Gold and wanted to make sure that they would sit near one another at dinner. She felt a little funny not knowing how Neal would respond to the idea of her being involved with his father, but she wouldn't apologize to anyone for her feelings. This was the happiest she'd felt in as long as she could remember and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"So you and my dad seem to be getting along pretty well. He really seems to like you." Neal watched her carefully as he said it.

"Yes. We seem to have clicked right away. It's hard to explain."

"Hmmm…. Just be careful, Belle. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Belle looked at him surprised by his words. "So you know?"

"Well, I've had some coaching from Emma, but it's pretty obvious that you two have something going on."

Belle blushed. "I hope this doesn't make things uncomfortable between us."

"Never. I'm awed by any woman who can get my father's attention, never mind make him happy. It's no easy feat."

"What's no easy feat?" Gold walked in just in time to hear Neal's last words.

"Dealing with you, Dad. I was just giving Belle a little pep talk. I know about the two of you. It's pretty obvious."

Gold looked at his son and then at Belle, almost afraid to see what she was thinking. When she smiled at him he forgot about everything and just smiled back. "Hi, sweetheart." He moved closer to kiss her hello and to put his arm around her. "Hi, Rum. I missed you."

They barely had time to enjoy a quiet moment when Ruby burst into the room followed by everyone else. Gold and Belle moved apart. They wanted this just for themselves right now even though the rest of the group was catching on pretty quickly.

Within seconds the room was filled with conversation and laughter and lots of activity. Belle was whisked off by Mary Margaret and Ruby to help get things ready.

"Time to eat!" Mary Margaret announced that the meal was ready and everyone scrambled to seat themselves at the table. Belle made sure that she was sitting next to Gold which wasn't easy with Gaston determined to sit next to her.

Most of them hadn't had tortilla soup in a long time and it brought back a lot of fun memories of past times together. Gold had never had it before and he was surprised by how good it was.

Before they were half way through their meal, Ruby decided to make a toast. "I'd like to congratulate Neal for being the one to land, Emma. When we first met you we didn't think you'd make it past the first date." Ruby laughed.

David Nolan joined in. "Yeah, when you walked in all cocky and sure of yourself we thought you were a goner. We were sure that Emma was going to dump you before the night was over."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, this is the first I'm hearing about this." Neal tried to look upset through his laughter.

"Yeah, Neal, there was nothing Emma hated more than cocky guys so we couldn't even understand why she had agreed to go on a date with you. And then when she was acting all girly when she came down to greet you we were all shocked. I'm not sure that we've figured it out yet." Ruby continued.

"Very funny, Ruby. And I wouldn't talk if I were you, Nolan. Didn't you spend a month sitting in their living room waiting for Mary Margaret to give you a chance? How'd that story go? Didn't she think you were so full of yourself that she referred to you as "Prince Charming?" Neal gave it right back to him.

"Well, he did end up being that after all." Mary Margaret looked all dreamy-eyed at David and everyone threw tortilla chips at them.

"Yeah, our living room was always filled with stray men and most of them were there for Belle." Ruby continued. "She had a slew of guys pretending to need tutoring or a shoulder to cry on just so that they could spend time with her. They really all just wanted to date her but she was never interested."

Belle could feel herself blushing when she felt everyone looking at her, especially Gold.

"Remember Greg Clark? Belle tutored him in Math for a month until she found out that he was a mathematical genius." Everyone laughed.

"I never heard that one before, Belle." Killian could barely breathe he was laughing so much.

"You weren't much better, Killian. Didn't you spend a month pining away in our living room because you couldn't believe it when Belle turned you down?" Ruby was in rare form.

"Just to set the record straight, I've recently found out that it wasn't due to my lack of charm or good looks." Killian grinned and everyone groaned. "It just so happens that our precious Belle has a thing for older men. It wasn't my fault that I was too young for her."

"What? Who? When?" Ruby was staring at Belle who was now a deep shade of red. Gold reached for her hand under the table.

Emma could see that Belle wanted to end this somehow so she decided to deflect the attention onto Gold. "Let's leave poor Belle alone. I'm sure she'll share with us when the time is right. What I'd like to know is what you were like in college, Gold. I bet you have some fascinating stories to tell."

Gold wasn't about to share anything personal. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you, Emma. I was quite unremarkable and solitary."

"That's not what mom says." Neal interjected and Gold gave him a warning look.

"Where is your mother, Neal? I thought she'd be here with us for the week." Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, she'll be here for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding. I'm sure most of you don't know this, but my mother is now an author. She writes romance novels."

Everyone was surprised and interested. "That sounds so exciting." Mary Margaret gushed.

"She's busy on a book tour this week. But, let me get back to my father." Neal leaned back and pulled a book from the shelf behind him. "This is from one of my mother's books. She based her romantic hero on my father as she knew him in college. Here goes… "**He was brilliant, brooding, intense, sardonic, and magnetic. Women were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. They got burned every time, but couldn't help themselves from returning over and over again**."

"So, Gold, you must have been quite the heartbreaker." Emma commented pointedly.

"I was most assuredly not." Gold glared at Emma. "Milah has obviously romanticized and distorted her memory of me."

"Oh no, not at all. She still feels the same way about you, Dad. It's just that over the years she's learned to become much more concise in her descriptions. Now she just refers to you as Satan".

Everyone laughed, including Belle, who squeezed his hand tighter.

Gold tried to sneer but just ended up laughing himself. He rubbed his thumb over Belle's hand taking solace in her touch.

"And just to tie things up, she's written five novels based on my father and she refers to them as the "**Heart Crusher**" series."

Everyone started laughing and talking at the same time, asking questions about the novels, with some of them expressing an interest in reading them.

Belle giggled and Gold leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you're so amused, my dear."

She put her hand on his thigh as she leaned in closer to him and his body froze under her touch.

"I think your ex-wife left out a few adjectives when she described you - sweet, kind, affectionate, adorable and so very, very sexy…" she moved her hand further up his thigh as she said it and he wanted to take her right then and there.

He put his hand over hers to keep her from moving any further. "I'm going to embarrass both of us if you move your hand any higher." She smiled naughtily at him and he realized that she was enjoying torturing him. "I'm going to make you pay, you know." He growled into her ear.

"I'm looking forward to it." She almost purred as she bit her lower lip.

Gold was throbbing now and as much as he knew that he needed a distraction to get him out of this awkward situation he also wanted it to continue on indefinitely. This young woman was so enticing to him and he felt so right when he was in her company.

"I'm going to go help Emma and Mary Margaret get dessert so that you can compose yourself." With that she got up and headed off to join her friends. Gold sat there trying to find something other than Belle to think about. Luckily (or not) he heard Gaston's voice to the left of him and that worked wonders to douse his arousal.

"Listen up, everyone," Mary Margaret's voice got their attention. "We're going to watch an old movie like we used to do on our tortilla soup nights. It's called "Top Hat" and it's a great Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers film from the 1930s… now I don't want to hear any complaining. It's a great romantic musical comedy and it has one of the greatest song and dance numbers of all time in it. Even if you don't watch the whole film there's one scene that I want everyone here to watch. It's part of a surprise for the wedding."

Gold was still sitting at the table when Belle came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "So what do you think? Have you ever seen this movie?"

"I'm quite familiar with it and I'm sure I know exactly which scene Mary Margaret is referring to."

"Me too. Mary Margaret and I love this film." Gold gave her a puzzled look. "We belonged to the film club in college and saw every single classic film ever made."

"I hope Emma loves it as much as the two of you considering this is her wedding." Gold mused.

Belle laughed. "Yes, she loves the scene we're talking about. The four of us used to try to do the dance together." Belle got up and reached for Gold's hand. "Let's go get a good spot on the couch."

Gold followed her willingly and sat at the end of the couch with Belle settled in beside him. Everyone found a place to sit and Mary Margaret started the movie. "It's OK to talk, guys, just not during "the" scene. I'll let you know when we get to it."

Surprisingly everyone seemed to enjoy the movie. There was plenty to drink and snack on and everyone had some funny comment to make while they watched. Gold put his arm around Belle and she nestled against him. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. There was something so comfortable and comforting about it.

For her part Belle loved feeling Gold's arm around her. She just wanted to be with this man. It felt so good and so right to her.

"OK, guys, the scene is coming up… make sure you watch it."

Gold pulled Belle closer to him and quietly sang to her in a whisper… "Heaven, I'm in heaven…" as the famous "Dancing Cheek to Cheek" scene unfolded.

Mary Margaret paused the movie when it was over. "I hope you liked it because our big surprise is that we're taking a dancing lesson tomorrow so that we can dance to this song at the wedding. It's going to be the last dance of the day."

Everyone was laughing and talking at the same time. "You think we're going to learn that after one lesson?" Neal was getting right to the point.

"Don't be silly, Neal, we're just going to learn a few of the easier steps." Everyone was surprised to hear Emma finally involved in part of the wedding plan. "Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle and I used to dance to this song after we saw the movie and we always had a lot of fun and laughs. We sort of made a pact that we would all use it as the last song played when we got married. It will be fun to learn some of the steps."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it. I just hope we don't make fools of ourselves." Neal grinned.

"Yeah, like that ever stopped you before."

"Touché, Emma." He laughed. "So who's teaching us our dance moves?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. We have a class at 10:00am. We'll all meet at Granny's and then ride over together from there. We'll work out the rest of the details later. Let's finish watching the movie." Mary Margaret started the movie up again.

Belle whispered to Gold. "Will you be my partner tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Belle snaked her right arm around his back and her left arm around his waist and held him close. In a few minutes she was fast asleep against him.

When the movie ended everyone started getting up while Gold tried to gently awaken Belle. Ruby looked over at him. "Interesting position there, Mr. Gold."

"Belle said she didn't get much sleep last night." Ruby came closer. He could feel her staring at them.

"What is it Ruby?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how she **accidently** fell into that position."

Belle chose that moment to lift up her head. She extracted herself from Gold as she yawned and looked up to find Ruby staring at her.

"Did you have a nice nap, Belle?" Ruby looked like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"I didn't realize that I dozed off. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Yes… Good thing Mr. Gold was there to serve as your pillow. Guess I'll see you in the morning." Ruby walked away with a huge grin on her face.

"What was that about?" Belle looked at Gold.

"Nothing… Let's get you back to the inn. You need a good night's sleep."

"OK." She let him lead her out to his car. "I'll drive you back to the inn. You're too tired to get behind the wheel."

Gold brought her back to the inn and helped her to her room. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to spend the night with her, but this wasn't the time or place. She was exhausted and the inn lacked privacy.

"Good night, Rum." She kissed him tenderly on the lips and he almost broke his resolve. Why did she affect him this way?

"Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Gold walked out to his car while the refrain from the song "Heaven, I'm in heaven…" played over and over again in his head.


	6. The Dance Lesson

The gang met at Granny's by 9:25 the next morning. Half of them were wide awake and anxious to get going and the other half were grumbling while they drank their coffee.

Gold headed directly to Belle and took her hands in his. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you feeling better today?" He pulled her close to him as he said it and they both felt an immediate warmth just from being in each other's presence.

Belle smiled radiantly at him. "Much better. Thanks for seeing me back to the inn last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep… I was just so tired." She nibbled on her lower lip as he watched her. What he would give to be the one doing that right now. "Would you mind giving me a ride to pick up my car later?"

Gold had to tear his eyes away from her lips to register what she was saying. "Not at all. I'm hoping that Mary Margaret doesn't have any other plans for us today." Gold was thinking that maybe, just maybe, they'd finally get a chance to spend some time alone together.

Mary Margaret shouted to get everyone's attention. "Listen, we have a 30 minute ride to the dance studio. Who wants to volunteer to drive? We'll need two cars."

Neal and David volunteered immediately. Gold did not like giving up control to anyone, but forced himself to be a passenger for once just so that he could give his full attention to Belle.

They ended up riding with Neal and Emma while the rest of the party headed out with David and Mary Margaret.

Gold half expected Emma to spend the whole trip chaperoning them so he was pleasantly surprised when she turned on the radio and began sorting through some papers.

"Are you going to be OK dancing with your leg, Dad?" Neal would have to bring that up.

"I'll be fine as long as I have a dance partner." He smiled at Belle as he took her hand in his.

Belle moved closer to him and whispered in his ear as she put her hand on his thigh. "I can massage your leg for you later if it bothers you." And there it was. Gold immediately responded and knew he needed to stop this quickly. He gave her a warning look as he removed her hand. She smiled innocently at him even though she knew exactly what she was doing. He whispered back in her ear. "I may just take you up on your offer. After all, you owe me another penalty from yesterday. You were so tired last night that we never got the chance to fulfill our deal."

Belle giggled. "I may keep defaulting. The penalty is so much more fun."

Gold couldn't have agreed more.

Neal talked for most of the ride and it went by pretty quickly. Gold had to do everything in his power to keep his thoughts about Belle in check. She was wearing a fairly short skirt with tights and a form-fitting top that left little to the imagination. He kept thinking about her hands massaging him and it was driving him to distraction.

They finally arrived at a building that looked a lot more like a castle than a dance studio. If the class was as impressive as the building they'd be very lucky. Mary Margaret led them into the building and they followed her through a reception area to a rather grand-looking ballroom. He could hear Mary Margaret introducing herself and they formed a line as they moved forward to meet the instructor. Gold was tempted to wrap his arms around Belle's waist and pull her to him, but he wisely resisted.

"**Rumford Gold**." When Gold heard her voice calling out his name his heart literally stopped beating.

"Cora." He said it as though it was the most natural thing in the world even though he was feeling as though he was in the middle of a nightmare.

"So the groom is your son? This is such a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, Neal's my son." Gold was barely able to respond before she moved forward and kissed him directly on the lips. Gold was stunned by her action which seemed to him to be taking place in slow motion.

Everyone was staring at them. "What's that about?" Emma questioned Neal.

"No idea. From the looks of it she must be one of his exes."

Belle could feel Emma and Ruby looking at her and she blushed. It didn't bother her that Gold had ex-lovers. That was a given. It's just that she felt a bit jealous for some reason. This woman seemed to be so comfortable and familiar with Gold that she found it almost intimidating.

Cora finally stepped away from Gold. 'OK, let's get started." She moved to the middle of the room and everyone followed her. Gold moved back beside Belle. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rum. Who is she?" She tried to smile at him.

"I had a relationship with her years ago. It didn't end well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We brought out the worst in each other. It's something I'd rather forget." Gold looked at her. She was so sweet. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was already too far gone to do anything about it. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He didn't care who saw them.

"Rum, I'm going to ask you to help me demonstrate some of these steps since you're already familiar with them." Everyone looked from Cora to Gold.

"You know this dance?" Emma was nonplussed.

"Barely, Emma. I can go through the motions, but I'd hardly call it dancing."

Cora laughed. "Don't be so modest. Let them be the judge."

She and Gold proceeded to demonstrate the steps that they'd be using. Cora made everyone else pair up. Belle ended up with Gaston and Gold felt bad for her and jealous at the same time.

After everyone had made several attempts to follow the steps that Cora and Gold were demonstrating, Cora put on the music and she and Gold danced to it. Everyone was amazed by Gold's performance and they all clapped at the end. Gold only cared about Belle and she was smiling at him with her real heart-felt Belle smile and he smiled back at her. Suddenly his heart felt lighter.

"I'm going to keep the music playing and I want all of you to practice the steps to the music. I'm going to walk around and help you out in a few minutes."

She looked back at Gold. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here and what I'm doing?"

"Wondering is putting it mildly. Frankly, I'm shocked."

"I had a near-death experience several years ago and it made me realize that my daughter was the most important thing in the world to me so I gave up everything and moved up here to be near her."

Gold was trying to process what Cora was saying. "How **is **Regina?"

"She married Daniel a couple of years ago and they run a riding school down the road from here."

"Daniel? The young man you used to refer to as the stable boy?"

"The same. He makes Regina happy and that makes me happy."

"So you have a heart after all."

"I suppose I deserve that." She hesitated. "For what it's worth, Rum, I realize now that what I thought I wanted didn't make me happy. My life here with Regina and her family is enough. You would have been enough."

"We would have destroyed one another… I wish you well, Cora. Sometimes you find happiness where you least expect it." His eyes went to Belle and a smile played on his lips.

"Who is she?" Cora looked from Gold to Belle.

"Someone very special." Belle was looking at him and he caught her eye and gave her his best smile. "Now I think I need to get back to her."

Cora walked over with him. "You're doing a lovely job, Belle. Gaston, is it? You need to come with me. You need a lot of work."

Gold grabbed Belle around the waist from behind and pulled her close to him. "At last."

"I was afraid you'd never get back to me…You dance very well together." Belle knew her voice was betraying her insecurities.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Gold teased her as he pulled her into position to dance with him.

"A little. You seem so comfortable with one another." Belle was always honest and Gold found it charming and refreshing. The women he'd been involved with in his life would have never admitted it.

Gold looked deeply into her eyes and began to dance with her. He found this woman to be intoxicating and he didn't know how to tell her. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings, Belle, but you make me want to say things that I've never said before. I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone in my life. I feel as though we belong together… and that we've known each other for a long time."

Belle's heart lifted when she heard him say it. She'd felt it from the moment they first locked eyes. "I feel the same way. I recognized you as soon I saw you even though we'd never met before. I'd been waiting for you." She couldn't help blushing. "I hope that doesn't sound crazy."

"It does, but at least we feel the same way." He chuckled and Belle laughed in return.

"Do you see how well we fit together?" He pulled her a little closer.

They knew the steps and danced together as if they'd done it many times before.

"So you really did practice this dance when you were in college. You didn't learn to dance this well today." Gold questioned her.

"I took dancing lessons when I was younger. I'm a quick study… plus I've done this dance a hundred times. The only difference is that we used to sing and dance at the same time and we made up a lot of the steps as we went along."

"I'd love to hear you sing. " He twirled her around.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling and Gold's heart was beating rapidly… and it wasn't from dancing.

Cora linked her arm in Gaston's and walked around the room giving pointers to each couple.

"Neal, you've got the moves down but you're all over the place. You need to be more controlled."

"Emma, too stiff. You need to loosen up a bit."

Mary Margaret and David, you're much too close together. You need to leave some space between you to allow for fluid movement."

"Ruby, too much hip rotation. This isn't a pole dance."

"Good form, Killian, good form."

She stood watching Gold and Belle for a few minutes. "Perfect. It's as though you were born to dance together."

Cora could feel Gaston tensing up at her words. She turned to him. "Now for you, Gaston. Put your right arm around my waist…."

Gold pulled Belle closer again. He loved how she felt in his arms and the way she was looking at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss slowly and sensuously. He could feel his whole body responding as he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I need to be alone with you," he whispered in her ear. She kissed him again in response.

The dance lesson came to an end and everyone was laughing and talking as they prepared to leave.

Cora gave them a few last tips and they headed out to the cars.

Cora took Gold's hand as he was leaving. "Good-bye, Rum."

"Take care of yourself, Cora, and give my regards to Regina."

Gold wrapped his arm around Belle as they walked away.

Mary Margaret gathered everyone around her before they headed back. "We're having a lasagna dinner at Granny's tonight at 7:00. You're all free to do what you want until then.

Gold felt himself smiling. Time alone with Belle at last.

She looked at him. "How's your leg feeling, Rum?" She couldn't hide her smile.

He grinned. "I think it's going to need a lot of attention. How does your afternoon look?"

"Looks like you're in luck. I'm all yours."


	7. Lunch

"So how do you know Cora?" They were barely settled into the car when Neal asked.

"Cora and I had a rather complicated relationship several years ago. I've already told Belle about it if that's why you're asking." Gold could see right through Neal and he also knew that Belle's friends were very protective of her.

Belle interjected. "Your father has been very open with me, Neal." She looked directly into Gold's eyes as she said it and then she moved closer to him and kissed him, knowing full well that Neal was watching them through the rearview mirror.

"Point made, Belle. I get it." Neal grinned at her through the mirror and she gave him a little smile in return.

Emma turned her head and looked right past Belle and directly at Gold. She didn't have to say anything to him. He got her message.

They made a quick stop on their way back to Storybrooke to grab lunch to go.

When they finally got back to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret reminded everyone about dinner at Granny's and then they all went their separate ways.

Gold ushered Belle to his car. "I thought we'd go to my house to eat our lunch and then see where the afternoon leads us." He looked at her for approval, not wanting to push things too quickly.

"Good choice, especially since I still owe you that massage." She gave him an impish smile and he tried his best not to look too anxious. He didn't want her to think that he only had one thing on his mind.

They drove to his house talking comfortably to each other the whole time. It amazed both of them how easily they conversed and by how much they had in common.

As they pulled into his driveway Belle shifted her attention to his house. "What a beautiful Victorian. I just love it and I love the color." Gold was surprised. His house was painted pink and he'd never met a person who didn't have some snide comment to make about it.

"You like the pink?" He questioned her with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"I do. It makes me think lovely thoughts."

"I must admit that I always feel soothed when I come home from a long day at work and see it." Belle made him feel good about himself. There was just something about her and it was a welcome change for him.

He helped her out of the car and then led her up the steps to his door. When they entered his house Belle immediately heard meowing and looked down to find a black cat rubbing against her legs.

Belle laughed and asked, "Who's this"" as she bent down to pet the beautiful animal.

"Belle, this is Pandora. She seems to be giving you her stamp of approval."

Belle was grinning."She's so sweet. I know I guessed that you'd be a cat person but I didn't think you'd have one for a pet."

"Well, it's not as though I sought her out. She showed up one day and refused to leave, so I eventually gave in and let her in. She's been here ever since and she's actually a pleasant companion. We have a lot in common."

Belle giggled. "Such as?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"A little." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Well, for one thing neither of us like people all that much, but we both took an immediate liking to you."

She giggled again and he felt his pulse quicken. He kissed her forehead and then her nose and then his lips found hers. They kissed softly and tenderly and slowly and then they parted and looked longingly in each other's eyes.

Gold's eyes were black and his voice hoarse. "We should eat our lunch, Belle."

She stroked his cheek with her hand. "OK, Rum. Let's eat lunch."

They stood there staring at each other, neither wanting to part, until Gold took her hand and led her into his kitchen. He put out plates for their take-out sandwiches and served them iced tea to drink. They sat side by side at his kitchen counter finding themselves often touching, their need for physical contact becoming more and more apparent to both of them.

"Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll be there in a minute - as soon as I clean up here." Belle did as he suggested and sat on a very comfy looking couch where there'd be room for Gold to join her. No sooner did she sit down than Pandora jumped into her lap and made herself at home. Belle began petting every inch of her and Pandora curled herself into a little ball purring away at Belle's touch.

Gold walked in and watched them for a minute. Gold cleared his throat and Belle looked up. "Seems Pandora got to you before I did. I think I may be jealous."

"You poor thing. Come sit here next to me and I promise to give you some of my attention." She bit her lower lip after she said it and Gold took her up on her invitation immediately. He sat right next to her and put his arm around her. He leaned in close to kiss her cheek and then moved back to nibble at her ear. Belle felt a little shiver run down her spine and her body started reacting. She stopped petting Pandora and turned to run her fingers through Gold's hair, gradually pulling him forward and down to her until their lips met. They planted soft little kisses on one another, stopping briefly between each one. The movement associated with this activity disturbed Pandora and she jumped down from Belle and left the room. Belle noticed Gold grinning the next time she moved in for a kiss. "What's so funny?"

"I knew we'd get rid of her. She hates any movement when she's resting. Now I finally have you all to myself." His lips met hers again, but this time he didn't move away. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her tongue and mouth with his. Belle moaned in response and Gold felt himself harden.

When they pulled apart, Belle knew that she wanted to be closer to him; she wanted and needed to touch him and be touched by him. "Would you like me to massage your leg for you?" She blushed a little when she asked, knowing that she was thinking of more than just a simple massage.

Gold noticed her blush and couldn't help his own mind from running in other directions. "That would be lovely, my dear." He tried to sound nonchalant. "Would you like me to sit back here for you?"

"Actually, I think it would be better if we had more room. I need you to lie back and I need room for myself. A bed would be better." She willed herself not to blush further.

Gold was almost tongue-tied. "We can use my bed." He wasn't sure where this was leading. He wanted Belle badly but didn't want to rush things with her. He was already hard and the thought of her on his bed with him was arousing him even more.

He did as she wished, however, and led her to his room. It was decorated with reds and golds and browns and Belle thought it was very masculine and yet very beautiful at the same time.

"So how do you want me?" the question didn't come out quite the way he planned it and Gold wanted to take it back as soon as he said it.

Belle laughed and it actually broke the tension a bit. "I guess we'll have to see, Rum. For now I need you to lie back on the bed with your head on one of the pillows. And…" she hesitated here and looked at him, "It would be easier if you took your pants off." There she said it.

Gold swallowed hard. "Do you think that's a good idea?" He was trying to buy himself time here. He was already fully aroused and though he was sure she would be able to see that if she looked, it would be embarrassingly obvious if he removed his pants.

"Yes, it will make things easier. If it will make you feel better I'll take my tights off so we'll be even in a way."

Gold groaned. This was not going to help matters, but it was what it was and he did what she asked. He didn't try to catch her eye as he felt her staring at him, his desire completely exposed to her.

"Can you help me remove my tights? If I try to take them off myself my panties will come off with them. If you pull off the tights for me I can hold my underwear in place." Gold tried not to register what she had just said because it had just made the situation even worse.

She lay back on the bed and pulled her skirt up so that he could get his hands under the waistband of her tights. He did not know how he was maintaining any sense of control at this point. He tugged her tights down to her thighs and then stopped. He could see the shape of her mound through the fabric of her underwear and wanted to put his mouth on her and nip her through the fabric. He could barely resist the temptation and settled instead for planting one kiss on each thigh. Belle whimpered and Gold felt as though he could lose it. He pulled her tights completely off and then looked at her with a combination of longing and lust. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted as she got up off the bed and made him lie back down.

She settled herself on the bed below his legs and began gently massaging his bad leg with gentle but strong strokes. Gold concentrated on her movements which were amazingly soothing to his leg. She worked his one leg for a while and then moved to the other. Gold relaxed a bit under her touch and then he felt her begin to plant open-mouthed kisses on each leg. She was moaning very softly as she did it and it sent another intense shot of desire through his body. His erection was already straining against his boxer shorts and there was no chance of hiding how he felt.

"That felt so good, Belle. Come up here next to me. I want to give you some attention."

She scooted up next to him and he pulled her against him so that her back was flush to him. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders and he skimmed his hands up her sides until he was touching her breasts. He could tell she wanted him to continue so he cupped her breasts in his hands and teased her nipples with his thumbs through her shirt. Belle pushed herself back into him in response. He wanted her skin under his hands so he reached down to lift her shirt and she moved forward to give him access. She wanted his hands on her as much as he did and she helped him remove it. She then unhooked her bra for him and turned so that he could see her naked breasts.

Gold inhaled deeply. "You're so beautiful, so perfect, Belle." And he was so aroused that he thought he might come right then and there. "I want you to look at me and touch me and I want to look at you and touch you." She said it and he noticed how dark her eyes had become. He did not need a further invitation and his hands were on her breasts gently caressing them and then teasing her nipples. She let out little sounds as he touched her and when he took her nipple in his mouth she gasped. He teased both nipples with his tongue and mouth as she responded vocally and by running her fingers through his hair.

She was incredibly responsive and began to move her hips against him demanding that he move his attentions to other areas. He listened to her body and reluctantly left her breasts to trail his way down to the spot between her legs. Her panties were wet and he could smell her arousal. He looked up into her eyes and then kissed her through her panties the way he had wanted to do earlier. She moaned and opened her legs for him and he sucked her in with his whole mouth. Her response was intense and immediate.

He pulled her underwear off and she opened her legs wide to him making him groan with his own desire. His fingers parted her folds and he slowly licked her slit from bottom to top. He entered her with his tongue and she cried out as he thrust it in and out of her and then pulled it out and slowly licked his way up her slit again. She gasped when he finally found her clit. He captured it in his mouth and then teased it gently with the flat of his tongue. "Please, Rum, please." She pushed her hips up trying to force him to exert more pressure against her. He obliged and continued to lick and nip her clit, occasionally sucking on it with his whole mouth until she was crying out for release. Her hips were raised off the bed and he put his hands under her to hold her closer to him as he continued to lick and suck. She writhed violently under him until she pushed her hips up further and cried out as she finally came into his mouth. He stayed with her until she came completely and eased down from the intense sensations.

Gold moved back up next to her and she wrapped herself around him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, Rum." She felt too overwhelmed with emotions to say anything else.

He held her close and tried not to think about just how aroused he was.

"I want to touch you now." Belle was extracting herself from him and moving down lower on the bed. Gold stopped her. "If you touch me I'm going to come, Belle. I've never been this aroused before and I don't think I can control myself." He felt embarrassed at his unexpected reaction to her.

Belle smiled widely at him. "That's what I want. I want to you to come when I touch you. I want to make you feel what you made me feel."

Gold groaned to himself as Belle settled herself between his legs and proceeded to remove his boxer shorts. He was as hard and as engorged as he could possibly be. Belle looked at him for a minute before she put her hand around his cock and then leaned forward to lick the tip with her tongue. Gold couldn't help jerking and moaning loudly. She was pleased with his response so she gripped him a little more firmly and then took the whole head in her mouth and sucked on it. He was on the verge of coming. "That's so good, Belle." His voice was hoarse and barely audible. She began to move her hand up and down on his shaft as she continued to lick and suck on the head. "A little faster and firmer, Belle." He was holding her head and thrusting a bit into her mouth. "Don't stop, Belle." She intensified her efforts and Gold cried out as he felt himself start to come. His whole body stiffened as he found his release and he came into her mouth. Belle swallowed his cum and licked him lovingly until he pulled her up to lie next to him.

He cradled her in his arms and held her close. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. He kissed her and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Thank you." He felt too overwhelmed with emotions to say anything else.

They lay in each other's arms for a long time, not saying anything, but thinking about each other. Eventually they both fell asleep.


	8. Gossip and Lasagna

Gold woke up with his arms still wrapped around Belle and his heart immediately started to pound again. This beautiful woman had shared herself so willingly with him that it took his breath away. More than that, she had made him feel vulnerable, she had made him give up his control willingly… and he actually felt happier for it. He couldn't explain how he was feeling or why, but he wanted it to last forever.

He gently brushed her hair away from her face and looked at her. She was so beautiful and serene and she was doing all types of things to his body. He felt like a teenager when his body reacted so quickly to the sight and even the thought of her.

"Belle… sweetheart…" He kissed her forehead. "We have to get up, darling. It's getting late."

"Mmmm…" Belle wrapped her leg around him and settled in closer to him. She was half awake but didn't want to let go of him. It felt so right being together like this that she wanted it to last just a little longer.

She was so gorgeous and so tempting. Gold shifted a little and his erection pressed against her and it was all he could do not to thrust into her. His body was craving a closeness with her that couldn't be achieved until they became one. He tried to take solace in nuzzling her neck and stroking her back. Her response was to take his hand and place it between her legs. He was surprised to find that she was wet, very wet, and that just served to increase his desire all the more.

"OK, darling, I'll take care of you." He whispered into her ear as he nipped at it. At the same time he curled two fingers into her opening and then found her clit with his thumb and proceeded to stroke and cajole it. She opened her legs much wider for him and his cock hardened even more in response. Her openness and lack of inhibition aroused him in a way that he'd never been aroused before.

She whimpered and moaned as he touched her and it drove him to the edge. He needed to look at her so he moved down and parted her folds with his fingers so that he could see every inch of her. Belle was extremely excited by the way her was devouring her with his eyes. She arched her back to expose herself to him even more and he bent down to meet her and covered her with his mouth. He held her to him and began sucking on her greedily. She cried out and held his head in her hands begging him not to stop. He sucked on her and teased her with his tongue until her whole body convulsed and tears ran down her cheeks. She continued to whimper as he eased her down.

"Kiss me, Rum." She wanted him close to her and she wanted to touch him. He moved up and pulled her close so she could feel his cock between them. He couldn't help bucking against her; he was throbbing and desperate for release. Belle opened her mouth to his and sucked on his tongue at the same time that she took his cock in her hand. He moaned at her touch and thrust into her hand. She tightened her grip and increased her speed in response to his movements. He was panting and moaning as they kissed with entangled tongues. She could feel him tensing in her hand as he groaned loudly and came all over her and himself and the bed.

He took her hand in his. They were both covered with her juices and his cum and it felt good. He held her close and planted light kisses all over her face and her head. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him in return. After a few minutes Gold pulled away from her slightly. "I hate to put an end to this, my dear, but we're supposed to be at Granny's at 7:00. I know I'm irresistible, but we do have some obligations that need to be attended to." He grinned evilly at her and she laughed.

"I don't deny it. I'll take the blame if we're late. I can't help it if I can't get enough of you." She met his gaze and held it.

He pulled her closer. "All kidding aside, I'm awed by you, Belle. You've affected me in a way I can't explain. I want you physically, but it's something way beyond the physical that draws me to you. I need for you to know that."

"I know, Rum. I can't explain it either, but I trust you completely. I want to give myself to you in every way and I want you to do the same for me."

"I don't deserve you." He said it because it was the truth.

"I'll be the judge of that." She kissed him once more and then pushed him out of the bed. "Now we really are going to be late." She used the bathroom to wash off quickly while he pulled the sheets off the bed.

"Can you feed Pandora for me while I shower and change? Give her one can of food – it's in the cabinet under the island. I'll be quick and then I'll bring you back to the inn so that you can get ready."

Gold was true to his word and got Belle back to the inn in record time. When they entered the common area they were surprised to see Killian, Ruby, Gaston, Mary Margaret and David all sitting there. Belle was looking a bit disheveled and it was obvious that Gold had changed his clothes from earlier in the day. "Hi guys!" Belle greeted them and then turned to Gold. "I'll meet you down here in a little while." She looked at him apologetically as she rushed upstairs leaving Gold to face the others who all sat there gawking at him.

Gold slowly walked into the room, not at all anxious to join the group. They continued their conversation with one another while he sat off to the side lost in his own thoughts. Ruby was the first to speak to him. "So Belle's been with you all afternoon? We were wondering where she disappeared to." She had an unmistakable smirk on her face and Gold knew that she had not been wondering for so much as a minute.

"Yes, Belle and I had lunch together."

Killian chimed in. "Pretty long lunch there, Mr. Gold. Do you two even need to eat dinner?" He laughed and Gold felt himself getting irritated. It's not as though they were trying to hide anything, but he really didn't care to be the source of gossip for them. And he certainly didn't appreciate the innuendos regarding Belle.

"Your lovely friend is fascinating company. The time seems to have gotten away from us." Gold coolly responded while looking directly and pointedly at Ruby.

Ruby winked back at him and Gold had to laugh to himself. He obviously wasn't fooling anyone… Ruby and Killian were onto them, Gaston was glaring menacingly at him and Mary Margaret and David were gaping at him as though he had five heads.

"You and Belle?" David now added his two cents to the conversation.

"Yes, Belle and I spent the afternoon together."

"And you were pretty cozy at the dance lesson this morning." David added.

Gold was surprised that he had noticed.

"I guess I've been very lucky today." Gold responded without thinking.

"Were you?" He knew Ruby would pick up on that. He gave her a withering look as she sat there innocently batting her eyes at him.

Belle chose that moment to make her way down the stairs. Everyone turned to stare at her and she began to feel very self-conscious. She caught Gold's eye and he smiled at her (God, she looked beautiful) and she smiled radiantly back at him.

"Is everything OK? Do I look alright?" She looked to Ruby first and then at the rest of them.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart." Gold whispered in her ear.

She smiled a little, still looking at Ruby. "You're glowing, Belle, and Mr. Gold thinks you look gorgeous. That's all that matters, isn't it?" Ruby rose to head over to Granny's and they all got up to follow her, each of them filing past Gold and Belle on their way out.

"What was that about?" Belle looked honestly puzzled.

"Your friends are onto us, Belle, and they're a lot more interested than I thought they'd be. Your love life is now a hot topic of conversation for the group."

"Great, just great. Now they'll be giving me the third degree."

Gold chuckled. "Better you than me. I was just interrogated and it was far from enjoyable. Perhaps you'll fare better. They're your friends after all."

"That's the point. They'll ask me anything and everything. Things they'd never dream of asking you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Belle. Ruby got right to the point with me and it was only your appearance that stopped her. Let's hope that the wedding preparations take precedence over us." He doubted it. He knew full well that the thought of their virgin friend involved in a relationship with their other friend's father was much too juicy a topic for them to drop. "You'll just have to make the best of it."

He offered his arm to her and they made their way over to the restaurant to join the others.

The restaurant was already crowded and noisy. Mary Margaret had invited a bunch of the other Storybrooke residents and everyone was having a good time. As expected, the restaurant was decorated with rainbows and unicorns but Gold didn't mind this time. They were starting to be a pleasant reminder of the day he met Belle. Good lord, now he was starting to get sappy.

It looked like everything was set out buffet-style so they helped themselves to lasagna and salad and bread and found a place to sit. "Would you like some wine, Belle?"

"I'd love some. Thanks." Gold left to get them some and came back to find that Emma and Neal had joined them. He was pleased to see them looking relaxed and happy. Emma had seemed a bit strained recently. They had pleasant conversation and enjoyed the meal. Gold was just going to offer to get them coffee and dessert when Gaston walked over and asked Belle to speak to him. Gold could feel himself tensing, but Belle gave his hand a squeeze and got up to follow Gaston to the other side of the room. Gold stared after them. Neal excused himself, leaving Gold and Emma alone together.

"So I hear you and Belle are the latest gossip around here." Emma watched him as she said it.

"Yes, evidently nobody can believe that someone like Belle would hook up with someone like me. I'm sure the thought of Belle being with me is like something out of one of Milah's cheesy romance novels to them."

"What's going on with the two of you, Gold? I know I've said it before but I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I told you I would never hurt her and I won't. I know Belle's kind and sweet so maybe that makes you think that she can be easily taken advantage of. I assure you that Belle is very wise and self-possessed and she knows exactly what she wants. She's perfectly capable of handling me… surprisingly capable of it."

"Did you just hear yourself, Gold? You don't think kindness and sweetness are weaknesses to be exploited?"

"I've been illuminated, Emma. Belle's made me realize that sometimes you can find strength in the most unexpected places. Her kindness and sweetness don't make her weak or vulnerable or exploitable. They seem to give her a sense of self that can't be shaken or corrupted in any way. I'm pretty much in awe of her."

Emma let out an honest laugh, something he hadn't heard from her in a while. "You're completely smitten with her, aren't you?"

"Yes." He didn't try to hide it or make light or it.

"OK then. I'll ease off. You're right about Belle. She can handle you." Emma grinned at him in an unnerving way. Belle returned at that moment and Emma turned to her before walking off. "I'm impressed, Belle."

"Huh? I seem to be walking in at the end of conversations tonight. What was she talking about?" She looked at Gold.

"She figured out that I'm hopelessly smitten with you and that I'm basically putty in your hands." He grinned and she laughed.

"What were you really talking about?" She thought he was joking.

"That wasn't a joke, Belle. You can ask her if you'd like."

Belle smiled shyly. "I'm smitten too… as you know."

They sat there smiling at each other.

"So how did things go with Gaston?"

She sighed. "I think he may have finally realized that he has to move on. He asked me about you and I told him how I feel. That seemed to make him accept that we aren't getting back together."

Gold took her hand. She seemed upset. "I love Gaston for everything he's done for me and for the friend he's been to me. I want him to find happiness with someone. I just hope he really makes an effort now to move on."

Gold put his arm around her. She was so sweet and so kind and he loved that about her.

"Listen up, everyone," Mary Margaret was once again making an announcement. "Tomorrow's a busy day. Mr. Gold's having a party at his house tomorrow night and we need everyone in the wedding party to give us a hand setting things up late morning/early afternoon."

Belle looked at him in surprise. "You're throwing a party?"

"I've offered my house. By now you must realize that Mary Margaret is the one running the show here. I'll basically be a guest in my own home." He commented drily.

"Your house is so lovely. I'm sure everyone will have a good time… except for maybe you and Pandora." Belle giggled.

"Very amusing, Belle." He pulled her close to him. "I'll be relieved when it's over."

"Well I can't wait. What time do you want me to come by tomorrow morning to help out?"

"Mary Margaret's coming by around 10:00. Why don't you come by earlier? We're not going to have much time to ourselves."

"OK. I'll get there earlier and I'll bring coffee for us."

The dinner started winding down and everyone was starting to leave. "I still need to give you a ride to pick up your car."

"Neal actually dropped it off for me tonight. He drove my car here and Emma took hers so I'm all set."

He got up and extended his hand to her to help her up from her seat. They said their goodbyes to everyone and he walked her back to the inn.

"Do you want to come in, Rum?"

"You know I'd love to but then you won't get any sleep." He grinned mischievously at her. "It's been a long emotional day and tomorrow's going to be busy. We both need some rest."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a long slow lingering kiss. It was deep and sensuous and filled with promise and yearning. When they broke the kiss she hugged him tightly and he hugged her in return. "I suppose I'm going to owe you tomorrow for reneging on our deal again." She reminded him.

"I think I may owe you this time. Think about it. You can exact your payment from me tomorrow. I'm willing to do anything you'd like." He said it as suggestively as possible and she laughed.

"I already have some ideas." She bit her lower lip and he had the urge to do the same.

Good night, Rum. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Belle." He had a feeling it was going to be a long torturous night.


	9. (Party) Preparations

"Hi, Rum. I hope I'm not too early." She handed him a cup of coffee and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi, darling. You can never be too early. I couldn't wait to see you." He put his free arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Come in. I'm making breakfast for us."

He led her into the kitchen and directed her to sit on one of the stools. He put his coffee on the counter and then removed the cup she was holding from her hand.

"Now let's have a proper greeting." He stood in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand while tracing her lips with his thumb. She parted her lips slightly in response and he leaned forward to press his mouth against hers. Their kisses were soft and tender at first with tongues teasing each other and then Gold put his hand behind her head to pull her closer to him and their kisses became more passionate. Belle moaned softly as she felt the heat pooling at her center and she wrapped her arms around Gold's back and pulled him in close to her so that his already hardening cock was pressing against her. He lowered his hands to her butt and held her as he thrust against her. "I want to be in you more than anything, Belle, but this isn't the time or place." He pulled back a little and kissed her tenderly again.

"It's what I want too." She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. "I need to be closer to you."

She said what he was feeling. His body needed to physically unite with hers to satisfy a deeper emotional need. "I need that too, Belle."

A loud meow broke the mood and they both laughed. "Where have you been, beautiful?" Belle was off the stool and leaning down to pet Pandora's head.

"Well I guess I'll get back to preparing breakfast. I can see that I'm no longer needed."

Belle tried to look apologetic. "You know that's not true. It's just that I can't pet you the way I want to with company on its way."

Gold felt himself harden more at her words. "Please try to be good, Belle. This day is going to be torture enough without you making things worse."

"I'm not sure that I want to be." She rather enjoyed the thought of teasing him mercilessly.

He gave her a stern look, but actually relished the thought of her being intentionally provocative. It would make the day a lot more enjoyable.

"Be careful, Belle. Two can play at that game. Now tell me, do you like French toast?"

"I love it, especially if you add a little vanilla to it."

"Already done, my dear."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He enjoyed having her here with him just doing something ordinary like eating breakfast together.

"Do you cook much, Rum? Your kitchen has everything imaginable in it."

"Actually, I enjoy cooking, but don't have the time to do it as much as I'd like. I find it relaxing."

"I had a feeling you'd be good at it. You're good at everything you do, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say that I'm unhealthily competitive at times. Neal keeps insisting that I need to "chill out" but it's easier said than done. What about you, Belle? What drives you? You seem to be at peace with yourself and that's something I both admire and envy."

She blushed a little at the compliment. "I haven't always been this way. It has a lot to do with my engagement and break-up with Gaston." She didn't want to bring it up again, not sure how much Gold wanted to hear about it. She felt as though Gaston kept intruding on their relationship somehow.

Gold was done making the French toast and placed a plate in front of her and sat down on the stool next to her. "I was hoping you'd tell me a little more about it, Belle, but I didn't want to push. You mentioned that you got engaged to make Gaston and your father happy…"

"Do you really want to hear this?" She wanted to share this with him.

"Yes, I want to know everything about you. What makes you happy, sad, embarrassed… I want to hear it all." He had a deep desire to know her as intimately as possible in every way, and very uncharacteristically for him, he wanted to share himself with her.

"OK, then. About two and a half years ago my father became very ill and I ended up taking a leave of absence from work to take care him. Gaston and I had been friends since college and when he heard about dad he started coming around to help me care for him. After a while he told me that he'd always thought of me as more than a friend and asked if I could think about him in the same way. I think I tried to convince myself that my gratitude and my love for him as a friend was romantic love. My father adored him and the three of us became like a family. After a few months, my father's condition almost reversed itself overnight. The three of us were so happy that Gaston proposed to me right there in front of my father. Gaston was so hopeful and my father was so excited that I felt as though I'd be selfish if I didn't accept. I knew it was wrong as soon as I said yes. I knew that I didn't love him the way he thought he loved me and I felt terrible about it. The bad thing is that I let it go on for three months until I had the courage to admit my true feelings and to call it off. My father was furious and Gaston was heartbroken. I realized then that in trying to please them I had been untrue to myself and had ended up hurting both of them a lot more than if I had been honest with myself and with them from the beginning. After that, I vowed that I would always be completely honest with myself and accept my true feelings even if it would sometimes make life more difficult or uncomfortable for me or for the people I loved."

"You're very brave, Belle. So much more so than you can imagine." He paused. "Has your father forgiven you?"

"Yes, he's accepted what happened, but, like Gaston, I think he still expects me to come to my senses and marry him sometime in the future."

"So what would he think about us?" Gold knew the answer but wanted to bring this difficult question out into the open.

Belle answered honestly. "I'm sure you can imagine. He wouldn't approve at all, Rum. He'd question my judgment and…" she blushed now not sure how to say what needed to be said.

Gold interjected. "He'd think I was interested in you for one thing only."

Belle nodded. "He wouldn't be able to see past the age difference and when he saw how confident and attractive you are, he'd think you'd seduced his precious, innocent daughter."

"You know we're going to have to deal with this at some point in the future…" Rum was stating the obvious.

Belle bit her lower lip. "I know… it's just that it may be sooner than I'd like it to be."

Gold looked at her quizzically and she met his gaze. "My father is the florist for the wedding. He's going to be here on Saturday delivering all of the flowers and arrangements. I'd like to introduce you to him before he hears about us from Gaston or through the grapevine. I want him to meet you because I'm going to be with you no matter what anyone else says or thinks."

"It's going to be OK, Belle. We know what we have with one another. I just wish it was something that your father could see. I don't want anyone to misinterpret how I feel about you." He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I know how you feel and that's all that matters, Rum."

He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "We'll get through this together… Milah was on her own when I met her so the last time I had to meet a young woman's father I was a teenager in high school."

Belle giggled. "It will be strange. I think you're the same age."

Gold groaned. "Thanks. That makes me feel much better." He pulled her off her stool and onto his lap and nibbled her neck. "Remind me to get payback later. I think you owe me something for this."

"Don't forget that I'll be meeting Milah at the rehearsal dinner. That should count for something."

Gold groaned again. "Are you sure you don't want to rethink this relationship, Belle? Nothing's ever simple with me… it's always difficult and complicated."

Belle shifted herself on his lap so that she could now nibble his neck. "Not a chance. Who knew I liked complicated so much?"

The doorbell rang and Gold cursed under his breath. "Guess it's time for the fun to begin. That has to be Mary Margaret."

Belle got reluctantly off his lap and then gave him one last kiss before she took his hand and helped him up. They answered the door together and were surprised to see not only Mary Margaret but the rest of the group all there with her.

Mary Margaret looked surprised to see Belle there. "Good morning, Mr. Gold. Hi, Belle. Are we all ready to get started?"

Everyone filed in, each giving Belle and Gold their own greetings and looks.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything important." Ruby couldn't hide her gleeful smile.

Belle laughed. "Nothing we can't continue later." Ruby squealed a little.

Mary Margaret explained to everyone that the party that evening would be a catered cocktail party so they wouldn't need to do anything related to food or drink, but they would be rearranging furniture, decorating and making sure that every detail was accounted for. She began doling out assignments to everyone as the house began to be transformed. Belle and Gold were assigned the task of hanging rainbows and unicorns from various light fixtures and places that would involve Belle climbing a ladder and Gold helping her up and down.

They moved the ladder against a wall to begin hanging the decorations as they'd been instructed. Belle noticed that Gold had a silly grin on his face. "What's so funny?"

"You're not really dressed appropriately for this task." He pointed to her skirt. "Not that I'm complaining."

She smiled to herself. She had wanted to torture him a little and it looked like it was going to be even easier than she had planned. "Be good, Rum. You don't want to embarrass yourself." She gave him a very flirtatious smile and he swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy.

She was just about to climb up the ladder when she caught sight of Pandora out of the corner of her eye. She pointed her out to Gold and they stopped to watch her. She was stealthily creeping through the room sniffing from box to box, carefully avoiding any contact with the guests. Neal was the first to notice her and he immediately tried to call her over to him using a gratingly singsongy voice that did not sit well with the cat. She stared at him and moved her mouth as though meowing, but no sound came out.

Gold laughed. "She hates Neal. I think that voice he uses hurts her ears…. And Emma's terrified of her. She thinks Pandora's some type of evil creature."

Belle objected. "How can anyone be afraid of her? She's so sweet."

"That's easy for you to say since she adores you. I'm surprised she's out here with so many people around. Her natural curiosity obviously won out over her fear. Plus she loves boxes. She's never met a box she didn't want to open."

"You're making that up." Belle giggled.

"Believe me, I'm not. Keep your eye on her and you'll see what I mean."

Belle gave him a look and turned to climb up the ladder. Gold's attention was immediately diverted from Pandora and back to Belle. He didn't want to take his eyes off her for fear that she would fall (at least that's what he pretended to tell himself).

They managed to get the decorations hung around the room and then moved the ladder to the center of the floor so that they could reach the light fixture. Belle had to climb higher this time, and just as she was about to hang her first unicorn, it dropped from her hand and landed at Gold's foot. Before he could reach down to pick it up, Pandora raced out from nowhere, grabbed it with her mouth and disappeared upstairs with it.

Belle thought it was hilarious.

"Keep dropping them, Belle. I may have finally found a way to get rid of these blasted decorations."

She laughed again, but didn't drop any more of them.

They finished their task without further incident and without seeing Pandora again. They went off to find Mary Margaret and to get their next assignment. Gold had ordered lunch for everyone earlier and it arrived just as they found her.

Everyone stopped to eat and socialize a bit. They found seats and spaces at the kitchen counter and breakfast nook. Mary Margaret captured Belle's ear and Gold sought out Emma.

"How are you holding up, Emma? You seem more relaxed than you have in a while."

"I think I'm finally starting to enjoy myself, Gold. This wedding week ended up being a great idea. It's been a lot of fun getting together with everyone and just having fun. Mary Margaret knew what she was doing when she planned this."

"I'm glad to hear it, Emma."

"I'm glad this week has worked out so well for you too, Gold… in spite of everything I've said about it. And I appreciate everything you've done. Neal and I can't thank you enough."

"It's been my pleasure, Emma. I just want to see you and Neal happy."

"OK, everyone, time to get back to work." Mary Margaret rallied everyone back together and handed out her final assignments. Gold and Belle were separated this time. Mary Margaret claimed Gold for herself to go over all the arrangements for the caterers and Belle joined the rest of the group to finish setting up.

They were done within an hour and everyone headed out leaving Gold and Belle alone.

He led her to his couch where he lay down and she snuggled into his side. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer.

"Will you stay over with me tonight, Belle? I just want to be with you. No pressure."

"Yes." She kissed him. "I want to be with you too."

She draped her leg over him and pressed against him. He brought his hand down between her legs and caressed her. "What can I do for you, Darling?"

"Nothing now, Rum. Let's wait until tonight. The denial excites me."

The thought of her excitement and the fact that she was going to spend the night in his bed aroused him much more than was comfortable. She felt him pressing against her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth to find his. They kissed slowly and sensually and Gold knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"I want it to be tonight, Rum. And just so you know, I'm on the pill for medical reasons."

He adored this woman and her willingness to be so open with him.

"OK, sweetheart. We'll do whatever you want whenever you want."

They kissed for a while longer and then she pulled away. "I should get going. I have a few things to do and I have to get ready for tonight."

He walked her out to her car and watched her drive away. She was right about one thing. Denial was exciting. He was just happy it wasn't going to last much longer.


	10. The Little Black Dress

Belle pulled the tight black dress out of her luggage. Something had drawn her to it when she'd seen it in that boutique, so she bought it even though she didn't think she'd ever wear it. It clung to every curve of her body, leaving very little to the imagination, and now the thought of Rum seeing her in it made her think things that should have made her blush. She loved how he made her feel so sexy and desirable, so uninhibited about her body and her sexuality. She almost didn't recognize herself, and yet, she realized that she was just starting to recognize herself for the first time. She decided that she was going to wear it because it made her feel confident and a bit wanton and that's how she felt about tonight.

She pulled it on over her head and then tugged down at the hem. It was shorter than she remembered, so she decided to wear some sheer black tights with it, ones with a seam running down the back. She put on stiletto heels that made her legs look longer and shapelier. Rum seemed to like her without too much makeup, but this dress needed something a little dramatic, so she gave her eyes a smoky look and tied her hair back and up on one side. It was a cocktail party after all, so she wanted to look more sophisticated than sweet.

She checked herself out in the full-length mirror and was happy with the result. She felt a little naughty knowing just how Rum would react and how much she'd be torturing him tonight. She could barely wait for the party to be over so that she could be alone with him. What surprised her the most was that she didn't feel nervous at all. When she was with him everything felt right.

Belle gathered her overnight bag and her purse and then checked herself out one more time before heading off to Rum's. She was hoping to get there before everyone else so that they could share a few minutes alone together.

When she drove up to the house she thought it looked beautiful. Lights were shining through every window giving it a festive appearance. Belle rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few seconds for Rum to open the door. He looked directly into her eyes at first, noticing nothing else, and drew her into the house. His heart began to race when he saw how gorgeous she looked with her hair done up and with her eyes looking bluer with her darker makeup. He stepped back to look at her and knew he was done in when he saw her legs and the dress that hugged her body in a way that was sexier than anything he'd ever seen. He was no longer shocked by his body's reaction because that's what she did to him, but he was shocked by how much he just wanted to take her fast and hard right then and there. He was going to have to cool down for later. His lust was fueling him and it needed to be reined in for her.

"You look incredibly beautiful and sexy, Belle." He pulled her close to run his hands over her back. "You really do want to torture me." He pulled her against him. He wanted her to feel his erection. "You do this to me every time. I no longer have control over my own body." He continued caressing her with his hands and she felt herself getting wet as he got harder. "What I wouldn't do to call off this party right now. I'm not sure I can wait all night to be alone with you."

He nuzzled her neck a little and then moved reluctantly away. "I need to think of something mundane to gain back some control."

Belle ignored him. "You look really handsome, Rum." She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on the lips. "I've been thinking about you since I left. I dressed like this because it's the way you make me feel."

Gold smiled mischievously. "Remind me to thank myself later."

She giggled. "You always make me laugh and feel good about myself." She kissed him one last time. "Thank you."

"Thank **you,** Belle. Now let's put your bag away. I think our guests will be arriving any minute now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Belle headed upstairs with her bag and Gold answered the door. Neal and Emma were the first to arrive and they exchanged hugs and kisses in greeting. As they entered the living area they heard Belle's footsteps on the stairs and looked up. Neal let out a low whistle… "Wow, is that you, Belle?" Belle blushed and Emma jabbed Neal with her elbow. It hadn't occurred to Belle that everyone else would be looking at her. She'd been so intent on Gold that it hadn't even crossed her mind. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Gold. "You can't help it that you're so gorgeous, darling. I'm a little jealous, but that might be good for me. It helps build character." He whispered in her ear, "Besides, I think it arouses me even more to see other men so taken with you."

Belle whispered back. "Just for the record, I don't like other women looking at you. If you must know, I'm the jealous type." Gold grinned and put his arm around her.

Neal cleared his throat. "I don't want to interrupt, but the doorbell's ringing again."

Belle smiled at Gold. "Try to have fun."

Within minutes the house was filled with people and laughter and conversation. Gold and Belle knew they'd be spending the night together so they made an effort to mingle more with the other guests. Belle was well aware of the fact that she hadn't been spending much time with her friends, so she tried to catch up with them.

"Hi, Killian."

"Well, hello, gorgeous." He pointedly looked her up and down and Belle would have blushed or slapped him (she wasn't sure which) if she didn't know him so well. "Do you think that outfit might be a bit much for Gold? You don't want to get him too excited at his age."

Belle giggled and gave him a playful smack on the side of his head. "You're not funny."

He grinned at her. "Just a little payback for avoiding me. I've barely seen you this week. Gold has kept you all to himself."

"Well you have me now." She caught Gold's eye across the room and gave him a little wave.

"I saw that." Killian took her hand and pulled her away out of Gold's view.

Gold was engaged in conversation with Mary Margaret who was enamored with his kitchen and his house and shared his interest in cooking. Gold would have never thought he'd have anything in common with her, but he found her enthusiasm charming and he actually liked talking to her.

Ruby finally found Belle off to the side with Killian. She took her by the hand and pulled her away. "Sorry, it's my turn now." Ruby dragged her off to a corner. "Finally. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in days." She hugged Belle and then she moved back to look at her. "Mr. Gold is one lucky man, Belle. I've never seen you look so sexy."

Belle blushed a little. "It's the way he makes me feel."

Ruby wanted to hear everything. "You've gotta spill, girl. What's going on with you two?"

"What's going on with who?" Leroy had wandered over and wanted in on the conversation.

"Belle and Gold." Ruby was quick to answer, completely ignoring Belle's warning look.

"What about you and Gold?" Leroy looked totally confused.

Belle felt an arm go around her waist and knew it was Gold immediately. He pulled her close to him. "Excuse me, but I need to borrow Belle for a few minutes." He walked off with her while Ruby and Leroy looked after them.

"What the?" Leroy was flabbergasted and Ruby just laughed. "You should see yourself. I'll fill you in over a beer."

"So what do you need me for, Rum?" Belle purred into his ear.

"I missed you." He pulled her closer. "I wanted you to myself for two minutes."

"You're going to have me to yourself all night." She reminded him.

"I'm greedy." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

They heard a lot of laughter coming from the other side of the room so they walked over together to see what was going on. Neal and Emma were demonstrating the dance steps they'd learned the other day and it was obvious that neither had retained much. Neal was an uncoordinated mess and everyone thought it was hilarious. "OK, it's only because I don't have the right music. I'm going to find it and then you'll see. I need to practice before I make a fool of myself at the wedding." Everyone laughed.

The next hours went by quickly. Belle met a lot of Emma's and Neal's Storybrooke friends and Gold actually enjoyed conversing with people he normally avoided. When it got close to midnight the caterers started passing out glasses of champagne. Neal made a toast to Emma and to his father and then it became a free for all with everyone toasting everyone. The champagne flowed freely and the laughter increased. Gold found Belle in the crowd. "To us, darling." They clinked glasses and Belle downed her champagne. Gold watched her. "I feel dizzy, Rum."

"How many glasses have you had, Belle?"

"Just this one. I think I drank it too fast." She leaned on him for support.

He chuckled. "Yes, no doubt. It's gone straight to your head."

"I need to lie down." She was feeling unsteady now.

Gold led her to the staircase. "Do you think you can make it up to the bedroom if you remove your shoes?"

"Yes." She responded weakly and he helped her slip off her shoes and then walked her up the stairs to his room. He settled her back on the bed against the pillows and got her a glass of water.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. Just lie here for a while. I'll come back to check on you soon." He kissed her on the forehead and brushed the hair out of her face. He felt tenderness and lust for her at the same time. He forced the lustful thoughts to the back of his mind. He had to gain his control back but she made it so damn difficult.

Gold made his way down the stairs only to be greeted by Emma at the bottom. "Is everything OK, Gold? I saw you helping Belle upstairs."

"Yes, Belle drank her champagne too quickly. She felt dizzy so she's lying down for a few minutes…," he paused and looked expectantly at her, "on my bed… I know you wanted to ask."

Emma attempted to look insulted.

"It's alright to be concerned about your friend, Emma. I'm actually happy that Belle has so many friends who care about her."

Emma knew that Gold cared deeply himself.

The party was starting to wind down and guests began leaving. Everyone had had a good time and lots of laughs. By the end of the evening the members of the wedding party were the only ones left. Mary Margaret reminded them that the next day would be free, but that the evening was reserved for girls and boys night out. Emma and Neal weren't into bachelor and bachelorette parties so this was a smaller modified version of the same. The guys would be going to the Rabbit Hole for drinks and pool and the women would be gathering at Mary Margaret's loft for margarita's and other undisclosed activities.

Everyone finally left except for Neal and Emma. "Where's Belle?" Neal realized that she was missing.

"She's lying down. She drank her champagne too quickly and got dizzy." Emma filled him in and then turned to Gold. "Do you mind if we check in on her before we leave?"

"Not at all." Gold headed upstairs with Neal and Emma in tow.

When they got to the room they found Belle sitting up on the bed with Pandora on her lap. Belle smiled broadly when she saw them. "Hi Pandora." Neal couldn't resist calling out to her. As soon as she heard his voice she jumped off the bed and darted out of the room at warp speed.

Everyone laughed while Neal looked genuinely hurt. "I don't know why she doesn't like me."

"I think it's the voice you use with her, Neal. You should try your normal voice the next time." Belle wanted Pandora and Neal to be friends.

"How do you feel, Belle?" Gold sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"Much better. I'm not dizzy anymore. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

Gold grinned and kissed her hand. "You're no trouble at all, sweetheart. Quite the opposite."

Emma cleared her throat. "Listen, Belle. Neal and I are heading out and we can give you a ride back to the inn if you'd like."

Belle looked at Gold and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Emma. I appreciate it, but I'm not going back to the inn tonight."

Gold could feel Emma and Neal staring at them. Belle smiled sweetly at him and them and started to get up. She put her shoes back on with Gold's help. "Let's go back downstairs. I feel hungry again."

When they got down to the living area, Belle whispered something to Gold and then turned to Emma and Neal.

"Rum and I can help you practice your dance moves tomorrow if you'd like. Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon? It will be fun."

Neal and Emma were more than happy to agree. Emma kept staring at Belle. She seemed so different, so confident and sure of herself.

They exchanged good-byes and Gold walked Emma and Neal out to their car.

Belle took that time to do what she'd wanted to do from the minute she knew she was wearing the black dress that evening. She removed all of her undergarments and put the dress back on so that there was nothing between the dress and her naked body. She knew Gold could see every curve and detail of her body in that dress and it excited her immensely to have nothing on under it.

Gold walked in and found Belle standing there waiting for him. "You took you shoes off." He noticed that immediately. He walked closer to her. "And your stockings…"

She knew he was close enough now to clearly see the outline of her breasts and her nipples. "You don't have anything on under that dress, do you?"

"No," Her voice was barely a whisper and she felt her nipples hardening under his gaze.

"I'm not even touching you, Belle." She could feel his breath on her neck as he came closer and circled her without making any physical contact. When he was behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against her. She could feel his cock pressed against her back as he lifted her hair and gently sank his teeth into the back of her neck. He was careful not to leave any mark even though he wanted to do nothing but devour her completely. She leaned further into him wanting him to claim her as his own.

"I'm so crazy about you, Belle. I can't get enough of you." She leaned her head back in response baring her throat to him and he shifted his attentions to this newly exposed skin. Belle whimpered her approval and pushed back against him and he pushed hard into her.

He brought his hands up from her waist and cupped her breasts in his hands. He continued to kiss and nip at her neck as he began teasing her nipples with his thumb and fingers. She arched her back so that he could get better access to her. Her nipples were hard under his touch but he kept rolling them between his fingers as she squirmed and cried out. She was throbbing between her legs and she could feel the wetness on her thighs. Gold turned her around and looked at her breasts through the fabric with full-out sexual desire on his face. He leaned forward and started sucking on one of her nipples through the fabric while continuing to tease the other.

"I bet you're nice and wet, darling. I'd love to touch you and see." She whimpered again and arched her back again to push against him.

He put his hands on her butt and caressed it and pulled her flush against his engorged cock. He then moved his lips over hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth to engage her in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away from her his eyes were black and his voice hoarse.

"Let's move this upstairs, Belle. You lead the way." He followed her up the stairs keeping his hands on her hips the whole way.

When they got to his bedroom he moved his hands down to her thighs and slipped them up under her dress to squeeze her butt. She was now completely exposed and he moved his hand between her legs to cup her mound. He moaned at how wet she was and she rubbed against his hand, desperate for the friction she needed. He responded by moving his tongue over her lips and then around her tongue and the roof of her mouth in a way that made her cry out and beg for some type of attention to where she needed it most.

"I need to see you completely naked, Belle." He took the hem of her dress in his hands and began to pull it up. "Please, Rum." He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside leaving her naked before him. "I hope you don't mind, Belle, but it excites me to see you naked while I'm fully clothed."

Belle looked directly into his eyes. "It excites me too, Rum." She watched him as his eyes caressed her body and she whimpered again. He put his hands where his eyes had been and touched her everywhere, finally putting his hand between her legs to feel her wetness. "You're dripping, Belle. That will make things much easier."

He led her to the bed. "Lie back, sweetheart, and open your legs for me. I want to see how aroused you are." She opened her legs wide for him and she ached with desire and excitement as he looked hungrily at her and started to remove his shirt. He then pulled off his belt, unzipped his fly and removed his pants. His erection was tenting his boxers and Belle wanted to remove them even though she knew he was probably too aroused to control himself if she touched him. "I'm asking you for what you owe me, Rum. Let me take your boxers off and let me touch you… just once."

Gold braced himself. He needed to maintain control. He was extremely aroused and wanted to do right by her. He was afraid he was going to come the minute he penetrated her, but he wanted her to touch him too. He moved close to her and she carefully removed his boxers. She took his cock in her hand and gently stroked it from bottom to top, rubbing her thumb over the head so very gently. Gold was now the one whimpering from this torture. "Belle." He didn't want to tell her to stop, but he needed her to do so.

"You're beautiful, Rum." She kissed the head softly and then released him.

He felt overwhelmed with emotion at the way she so tenderly touched him and called him  
beautiful.

"Belle, sweetheart, I need to hold you." He lay on the bed next to her, his front to her back, and wrapped himself around her wanting to feel his whole body against hers. He held her close and kissed her shoulder.

Gradually Belle shifted positions so that they were facing each another. She needed to feel her breasts pressed against his chest and his mouth on hers. He pulled her close again and kissed her tenderly. Belle caressed his back and shoulders and then his chest slowly and sensuously. She wrapped one leg over his hip so that his cock was pressed between her legs. He moaned and pushed against her.

"Rum."

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

"A little." She wanted this more than anything but was now feeling slightly anxious.

"Me too, darling. I want your first time to be a good experience. I hope I can do that for you."

"Oh, Rum. I just want to be with you. I feel good every time you touch me."

Gold kissed her again and then moved down between her legs. She spread them again for him and he separated her folds with his fingers. He put one finger into her and she let out a whimper. "You're so wet Belle. That's good." He added a second finger and then a third and then found her clit with his thumb and gently stroked it. Belle cried out and he eased his fingers in and out of her slowly. She was very tight and he was trying to loosen her up a bit. He teased her clit a little more and he could feel her juices flowing out of her. He finally removed his fingers and then positioned himself over her.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable, Belle, and then it's going to hurt, but it will pass quickly."

"It's OK, Rum. I'm ready."

She lifted her knees and opened her legs for him. He took his cock in his hand and pushed it into her opening and stopped. She let out a slight gasp at the intrusion. "Are you OK, Belle?"

"Yes, it feels good, Rum. I want you in me."

He pushed a little further. She was extremely tight and he could feel himself spreading her. It felt incredible and he wanted so badly to be all the way in.

"I'm going to push in hard now, Belle. This is where it's going to hurt a little. Are you ready?"

"I'm good. Go ahead."

He pushed in hard and she cried out a little. He could see tears in her eyes. "It's alright, sweetheart. That's the worst of it." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He stayed very still for a minute while she got used to him and he tried to regain his own control before pushing in further. Her body seemed to open up to him and he was able to enter her completely so that his body was flush against hers. "We fit together perfectly, Belle."

She smiled at him. "Kiss me again, Rum." She felt overwhelmed with feelings for him. His body was joined with hers and it made her feel complete in a way that she hadn't expected.

Gold now began to slowly thrust in and out of her and her body responded to his movements. He kept his thrusts short and made contact with her clit every time he pushed in. Belle began to feel herself becoming very aroused. She whimpered a little in an effort to voice her need.

"What is it sweetheart?" Gold needed to hear her say it.

"I need you to go faster and I need more pressure." She felt a little shy saying it.

Gold chuckled. "I knew you'd tell me. I love that about you."

Gold now picked up the pace. He had held back until Belle had started feeling desire rather than pain. He began to pull further out and then push back in faster and harder so that she could feel the pressure that she needed from both inside and out. She immediately established a rhythm with him and met every thrust with her own movements.

Belle opened her legs wider so that he could press as close against her as possible. Belle whimpered and moaned as she could feel herself getting closer to release. She eventually wrapped her legs around him to draw him even closer. Gold was on the verge of coming. Belle's responses were driving him to the edge. Her body was begging him to go faster and harder so he put his hand between them and found her clit and rubbed it as he pushed hard and fast into her. She cried out as her body spasmed around his cock and he spilled his seed into her. He listened to her body and helped ease her down gently.

Gold didn't want to crush her with his weight but when he tried to move off her she held him there with her legs. "I want you to stay in me and on top of me, Rum."

Gold needed to kiss her and hold her. His feelings for this woman were all over the place and he didn't know how to tell her. "Whatever you want, Belle. I'd be happy to stay like this with you forever."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I feel the same way, Rum." She pulled him to her and began to kiss him tenderly. She didn't know how else to express what she was feeling.

Gold eventually shifted their positions so that he was on the bottom and Belle was settled on top of him with her head nestled against his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	11. Feelings

Gold woke up to find Belle nestled against him and Pandora nestled against her. He smiled to himself. This was the way he wanted to wake up every morning. He thought back to the night before. Belle had given him something precious and it made his heart race just thinking about it. But more than that, she made him feel something that he couldn't quite articulate. He felt overwhelmed with emotions that only found a release when his body became one with hers. They belonged together. He'd felt it the minute they met and she'd felt it too. Now he needed to let her know somehow that he wanted it to be forever.

Belle woke up to find Gold watching her. She smiled dreamily at him.

"Good morning, love." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He let his hand stray down her neck and shoulder. He could feel himself getting aroused.

"Good morning, Rum." She leaned into him and he moaned. He didn't want her to think that he was more interested in sex than in her, but she made it so difficult. His body refused to cooperate with him. He couldn't hide his desire for her.

She smiled and turned around to face him. Her movement disturbed Pandora who meowed and then jumped off the bed.

Belle put her arms around his neck and brought her body flush against his. She let out a little sound of contentment as she pressed against him and he felt embarrassed by just how much he was responding. "How do you feel, Belle? I hope you're not sore from last night."

She responded by arching against him and kissing his chest above his heart. "I've never felt better." She put her warm wet open mouth on his right nipple and gently sucked on it. A jolt of desire shot right through him and to his cock. She looked up at him. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." His voice was barely audible.

Belle smiled and moved her mouth to his other nipple. Gold entangled his fingers in her hair.

Belle whimpered. Her body was extremely sensitive to his slightest touch. His breath against her skin was enough to elicit a response from her. She felt intense sexual desire and her body craved his. Last night she had experienced a feeling of completeness with him that she had never expected. She needed to feel that again to help her quell these emotions that were welling up inside of her.

She continued to suck and lick on each of his nipples while gently rubbing the other with her fingers. Gold moaned and bucked against her. She could feel how hard he was and how wet she was becoming herself.

"Come here, Belle." Gold pulled her over to straddle him. "Lean forward, darling. I want to kiss your breasts." She leaned in close to him and he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently while caressing the other nipple with his thumb. Belle let out a little cry and rubbed herself against him in an effort to ease the throbbing between her legs. "Do you like that, Belle?" He smirked at her.

"Yes." She whimpered.

He moved his mouth to her other breast and sucked it in a way that had her squirming on top of him. He could feel her wetness on his skin.

"What do you want, Belle? How can I make you feel better?" He wanted to be in her badly, but would do anything she wanted to please her.

"I want you in me, Rum. I need to feel you in me."

"I want that too, darling." He put his hand behind her head and drew her down for a kiss. Belle opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Their kiss was slow and sensual and deep and passionate. When they broke the kiss, Gold shifted their position so that Belle was lying on the bed under him. He looked deeply into her eyes. "You're so beautiful in every way, Belle. I want you to know that." He brushed her lips with his and then moved down between her legs.

She opened her legs for him and he felt every bit of blood in his body rush to his cock. He was so hard and so aroused that he could barely contain himself. Gold gently separated her folds and then leaned forward to lick her slit and tease her clit with his tongue. She let out a cry and arched her back to meet him. He smiled at her reaction. He wanted to do so many things to her. He licked her again, lingering longer on her clit this time. Belle moaned. "Please, Rum, I want you in me."

"OK, darling." He slipped two fingers in her and then a third and licked her a little more. She bucked and whimpered. "Please, Rum." She opened up wider for him and he felt himself losing control. He removed his fingers from her and positioned himself above her. His eyes found hers as he slowly entered her until their bodies were completely flush with one another. She let out a little gasp as her body accepted his. She was very wet, but still extremely tight. "Rum." Her eyes had remained fixed on his and they were speaking to him in a way that made his heart ache. "Belle." His voice was hoarse and raspy.

He leaned forward and traced her lips with his tongue while she found his nipples and caressed them with her thumbs. He moaned and began thrusting slowly in and out of her, pulling further out each time and pushing back in harder. She cried out a little each time he pushed in and pushed back hard against him.

"Rum." He knew that she needed him to go faster so he increased his pace. She arched against him and made little noises that seemed to beg him for more. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder so that he could make full-on contact with her clit every time he pushed in and he shortened his thrusts to increase their frequency without lessening the pressure. Belle now felt herself start to go over the edge. "That's so good, Rum. Please don't stop." Gold was holding himself back by sheer force of will. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Suddenly Belle cried out as her whole body convulsed and she spasmed around his cock. He came immediately, continuing to thrust as her body pumped every bit of semen out of him.

"Oh, Belle." He collapsed on her and then shifted their position so that she was on top of him. They were both breathing very heavily. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He raked his fingers through her hair and she looked up into his eyes. "I love how you feel in me, Rum. I wish we could stay like this.

"Me too. I can't begin to tell you how good this feels." He continued to stroke her hair. He needed to try to tell her how he felt about her. "Do you remember when I told you that I felt as though we belonged together when we met and you said you felt the same way?

She smiled at him. "Of course I do."

"I meant that there'd never be anyone else for me but you."

"I know. I told you I'd been waiting for you."

"Come here, sweetheart. I need to kiss you."

Belle moved up close to him and they kissed tenderly and sweetly.

Gold looked at her. "I'll do whatever you want to make this work."

She kissed him in response. "Thank you, Rum." She suddenly felt very emotional and couldn't hold back the tears that were welling up.

He saw them right away. "What's wrong, Belle?" He hoped she wasn't feeling that he was pressuring her.

"Nothing's wrong, Rum. I'm just so happy and you're so sweet and I have all types of feelings for you. I guess crying is a way of letting them out."

He held her close and kissed her. After a couple of minutes she calmed down and looked up to see him smiling widely at her.

She sniffled a bit. "What are you smiling about?"

"You have all types of feelings for me… I know that made you cry, Belle, but I haven't stopped smiling since you said it."

Now she smiled mischievously at him. "I haven't told you what they are. I never said they were good."

"You're not good at being wicked, Belle…" he paused for effect, "but I am. We reneged on our deal again and it's your turn to owe me. I might make you confess everything."

"You wouldn't!" She was laughing, but still a little nervous not knowing if he'd actually call her on it.

"We'll see. I'll let you know what I decide." He loved it when he got the best end of a deal. He would never force her to reveal all of her feelings to him unless she was ready to do so. Gold knew he had so many feelings of his own that he wasn't ready to express to her yet. It was too soon to say some of the things he wanted to say to her. Now he was just going to have a little fun with her. "Neal warned you about me, Belle. He told you not to make a deal with the devil."

She laughed. "Ok, Rum. I'll let you have your fun with this."

She rolled off of him and felt something under her back. She jumped up to see what she had landed on. "What's this?" She picked up a white object and held it up to Gold.

"That's the unicorn decoration that Pandora stole the other day. She must have brought it onto the bed when she joined us last night." Gold chuckled.

"It's all chewed up." Belle observed. "I guess Mary Margaret won't be getting this back."

"I'll take it." Gold took it from her and she looked questioningly at him. "I'm going to keep it. It means something to me." He turned over and put it in the drawer of his nightstand.

Belle laughed. "I have degrees in Literature and Art, Rum."

"So you do." He grinned sheepishly at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I think you just made me add another feeling to my list."

He kissed her back the best he could while he was smiling. "I hope it's a good one."

They continued to smile at one another until Belle realized how late it was getting. "We should get up, Rum. Emma and Neal are coming by this afternoon."

Gold groaned. "And the caterers are coming by in an hour to clean up. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed? I'll go get some breakfast started."

Gold went downstairs, started brewing the coffee and then made a quick batter for waffles. There were strawberries and blueberries in the refrig from the night before that they'd be able to use for a topping. He set a couple of places at the counter and headed back upstairs. Belle was just finishing up in the bathroom. She had nothing but a towel wrapped around her and Gold could not keep his thoughts from going where they shouldn't. "I like that towel as much as I liked your little black dress, Belle. I'd love to see you in it another day when we have more time."

Belle felt heat pooling between her legs at the way he said it. She had to shake it off so that she could finish getting ready. Rum took his shower and got dressed without further temptation. Belle had finished getting ready and had gone downstairs.

The caterers arrived while they were still eating breakfast and began cleaning up around them. They didn't seem to notice; they just talked and laughed until they were done. "That was delicious, Rum."

He smiled at her. "Let's take our coffee into the other room. I thought we could start taking down the unicorn and rainbow decorations if you don't mind helping me."

"Not at all… and I'm dressed perfectly for it." She was wearing a short skirt again. Gold chuckled. "You do aim to please."

They were done within the hour and collapsed onto his couch together. The caterers were wrapping up at the same time.

"Well, it looks like things are getting back to normal except for the furniture that we moved." Gold observed.

"That works out for us in a way. It will be easier to practice our dance moves with Emma and Neal." Belle leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

Gold looked at her and laughed to himself. He was going to have to ask her to reveal some of her feelings for him. It was just too much for him to resist. And the truth was that she made him feel good about himself and he liked the feeling. She made him happy.

"Belle… sweetheart."

She looked up at him.

He couldn't help smirking. "I'm calling in my payment. I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me about some of these feelings you have for me or how I make you feel about yourself."

She gave him an evil look.

He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm only going to make you tell me three things. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you, darling. You are a lot more open than I am."

He was right. She really didn't mind at all. In fact she wanted to tell him everything. It was just that it was too soon to say some of the things she felt. "OK, I just hope you can handle it. I'll tell you one thing now and the other two by the end of the day. Is that OK with you?"

"That's fine with me. Just don't forget that we won't be together tonight."

"OK… this is a little embarrassing, but you make me feel beautiful."

"That's a given, Belle. You must know how beautiful you are. I'm sure many people have told you."

"I've had people compliment me, but you make me believe it in a different way. I've been naked in front of you without feeling shy or embarrassed. That's not something I would have ever imagined, Rum. You look at me in a way that makes me feel as though you desire and cherish me at the same time. I feel confident and sexy and special."

"You know how special you are to me, Belle." He hesitated. "And if it makes you feel better to be naked when I look at you, I'm happy to oblige." He had felt his cock spring to life when she mentioned naked and now he couldn't get that image of her out of his mind. He knew he wasn't handling this the way he should.

Fortunately, Belle laughed. Two could play at this game. "You know, Rum, the only thing I could think about when I was up on the ladder taking down the decorations was how much I wanted to be wearing nothing under my skirt so that you could look at me the whole time. The only thing stopping me was that Neal and Emma would be arriving soon." She smiled angelically at him and he cursed under his breath.

He could feel himself getting hard again. She leaned forward and kissed him while placing her hand on his knee and slowly running it up his thigh. She stopped before she got to where he wanted her to be. "Too bad they'll be here any minute." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the doorbell rang. Belle got up slowly letting her hand linger on Gold's thigh. "I'll get the door, Rum. I think you may need a minute or two to compose yourself."

Gold looked after her and asked himself what had just happened. She seemed to be beating him at his own game. And if he had to admit it to himself, he rather liked it.


	12. It's Serious

"Hi Neal, Emma." Belle greeted her friends as casually as she could, fully aware that they were observing her intently. She felt herself blushing slightly under their scrutiny and was sure that they both picked up on it.

"Hi Belle." They said it at the same time.

"Where's Dad?" Neal was looking over her shoulder. "Is he too exhausted from last night to come to the door?"

Emma jabbed him with her elbow and glared at him. "What? I'm talking about the party." He realized too late that his statement could be misinterpreted.

Belle giggled. She knew what Neal meant, but it wasn't the most tactfully worded question considering the circumstances of the previous evening.

"Your dad's fine, Neal. He seems to have an endless store of energy." Belle smiled sweetly and innocently at him. "The caterers left a short while ago and Rum and I just finished taking down the rainbow and unicorn decorations."

By now they were in the house and Gold had risen to meet them. He caught Belle's eye first and they exchanged an intimate look and smile that was not lost on Emma.

He turned to his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Did you eat lunch? Help yourself to anything you want."

"We ate before we came over, but I'll grab something for dessert later." Neal was already thinking about the cream puffs that he'd had the night before.

"Should we get started? I presume Belle already has a plan for how she'd like us to proceed." Gold put his arm around her waist as he said it.

"I think Rum and I will show you the dance first, then the steps and then I'll work with Neal and Rum will work with Emma on practicing the moves." She started the music and she and Gold immediately and effortlessly began to dance to it. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. They were in perfect sync. They fit together in every way. Gold whispered in her ear. "Heaven, I'm in heaven." She squeezed his hand and he pulled her closer.

Neal and Emma clapped when the dance was over. "You two are amazing together." Neal was very impressed. Emma just looked at them thoughtfully. Neither she nor Neal had seen them dancing together at the lesson. They'd been too caught up trying to do their own moves. "Have you been practicing?" She was shocked by how in sync they were. She'd sensed something between them from the moment they'd set eyes on each other. Now she was trying to understand it.

"No, we haven't practiced. Rum and I seem to be natural dance partners." She smiled at him and he smiled widely in return.

"OK, then. We're going to break down the steps and you should follow along with us." Belle took Gold's hand and he put his arm around her waist. Neal and Emma followed suit and continued to follow along with them. They were fairly quick studies, so once they got the basics down, they changed partners.

Emma and Gold joined up and started to dance pretty easily. "You know the steps, Emma. You just have to work on being less stiff. Try not to think about what you're doing. Talk to me."

"OK, if you think it will help… I did want to make an observation." Gold looked expectantly at her. "You and Belle seem to be getting pretty serious with one another."

"Ah, Emma… always so direct. It's one of the things I admire about you." Gold chuckled. "I was serious at first sight if you must know."

Emma stopped and looked at him. He smirked and set her in motion again. "You look confused, Emma."

"I'm just trying to get my mind around what you just said. You never state anything directly, Gold. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying what I said, Emma. How you interpret it is up to you." Gold smiled smugly at her.

"Ugh. You're always so cryptic, Gold. Do you ever say exactly what you mean? I always feel as though I can take everything you say more than one way and I'm never sure which is correct."

"I thought that was one of the things you liked about me, Emma. Don't you love solving a mystery?"

Emma started to laugh. "I just realized that Neal is exactly like you. He constantly says things that can be taken more than one way. The only difference is that he does it unintentionally and it's usually pretty embarrassing." Both Emma and Gold laughed.

"Do you feel what just happened, Emma?"

"No, what do you mean?" She was still smiling.

"When you talked about Neal you finally let go and were dancing quite gracefully. Do you feel it?"

Emma looked amazed. "Yes, I think so."

"That's the key, Emma. Dancing is not an intellectual endeavor. You need to feel it. When you stopped thinking and let your feelings take over, you became relaxed and fluid."

Emma felt pretty pleased with herself. She wasn't often able to let go and it felt good.

Belle and Neal were working on their steps on the other side of the room.

"You know all the steps, Neal, and you definitely feel the music… it's just that this dance isn't quite free-form. You have to have a certain amount of control for it to flow smoothly."

"I really need your help here, Belle. I'm not good at control. You know I just do and say things first and think about them later."

Belle laughed. "I know, Neal. You're like that with your dancing. Usually you don't want to think about every move you're making, but in your case I think you need to concentrate on your partner and how you're moving together. That should rein you in a bit. Let's try it. Think about me while you're moving."

They danced together for a minute while Neal tried to concentrate.

"Good. That was a little better." They continued dancing. "Are you thinking about me?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking that you and my father seem to be getting pretty serious." Neal gave her a mischievous grin and Belle laughed.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"I know. But since I'm curious about it…"

"OK, Neal. I'll tell you a little secret. Your father and I have been serious from the moment we set eyes on each other."

Neal looked questioningly at her.

"We were meant to be… and by the way, you're doing a great job now. I told you if you concentrated on your partner you'd do much better."

"I think you're right…" Neal was feeling very proud of himself. He thought for a minute, laughed, and then added "about both things."

Belle smiled widely at him. "Now that I've shared a little secret with you, would you like to share one with me?"

Neal grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. You know I'd love to."

Belle grinned.

"Did Emma ever tell you my nickname for her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"It's Princess."

Belle giggled. "It doesn't sound like her."

"Oh, I called her that for months before I asked her out just to annoy her. Evidently it worked because she finally agreed to go out with me and we've been happily together ever since. Now I just call her that in private because she really is a princess to me."

"Oh, Neal, that's so sweet. I'm so happy that you and Emma found each other."

"Yeah, I thank my lucky stars every day. She's very special."

"What are you two talking about?" Emma asked as she and Gold danced over to them. "I thought I heard my name."

"Neal was just telling me how special you are." Belle smiled at her and then at Gold. "I think we're ready to switch partners again. You and Neal look like you've both made some good progress. Let's see how you do together."

Neal and Emma took positions and began to dance. Gold put his arm around Belle and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." She smiled contentedly.

"Neal, don't forget what I said. Think about your partner."

"Emma, don't forget what I said. Don't think so much."

Belle and Gold both laughed. "They seem to be doing really well." Belle turned to him. "I'm going to tell you another feeling, Rum. You make me feel happier than I've ever felt in my life. And I'd do anything to make you feel the same way."

Gold pulled her closer. "You've already done that, Belle. **You** make me happy. I never knew I could feel this way."

Belle leaned into him as he held her close.

Neal looked over at them. "How are we doing? You didn't forget about us, did you?"

"You're looking really good. I think you're ready for the wedding." Belle praised them and they stopped abruptly.

"I'm starving now. How about we have that dessert? I think we deserve it." Neal was already heading to the kitchen with Emma in tow.

Gold and Belle laughed and followed after them.

"What can I get you? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate, Emma?" Gold knew Emma's weakness.

"I'd love to have your hot chocolate, Gold, if it's not too much trouble. Do you have cinnamon?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. "

Gold made the hot chocolate for Emma, Neal had milk and Belle made tea for her and Gold.

The next hour went by quickly. "I think we need to get going, Neal. We still have a few errands to run." Emma nudged him. "I'll see you at Mary Margaret's tonight, Belle."

"And I'll see you at the Rabbit Hole, Dad."

They said their goodbyes and Gold turned to Belle. "Alone at last." He led her to the couch and they sat together with his arm around her. "So tell me what's going to happen tonight at this girl's night out gathering. I have a funny feeling that I'm going to be a topic of conversation."

Belle grinned. "Well… a lot of things. We'll have margaritas and snacks that Mary Margaret's whipped up. We'll talk about the wedding and about Emma. We'll try to help Emma relax if she's nervous. We'll play some silly games that put us on the spot if Ruby has her way. And they'll probably give me the third-degree about you."

Gold looked at her. "Does that bother you?"

"No, not really. Actually this is one of the things you make me feel, Rum. I want what we have to be just between me and you, something private and intimate that we have all to ourselves, and at the same time I want everyone to know how I feel about you." She looked at him, trying to gauge his response.

He pulled her closer to him and held her tight. "I know what you mean, Belle. I feel the same way. I've actually confided a little in Emma. She's been onto us from the beginning." He grinned. "That woman has a way of insinuating herself into my business and I somehow let her get away with it."

Belle giggled. "Emma's very persistent. I'm sure she'll have questions for me tonight. And I'm pretty sure she's going to tell me some things about you that she'll think I should know."

"I was afraid of that." Gold frowned. "I suppose she'll be very enlightening. I hope she doesn't scare you off."

"There's no chance of that, Rum." She took his hand. "You know, I've confided in Neal a bit about us too. I was afraid at first that he'd be uncomfortable with the idea of me and you, but he seems genuinely happy for us. He's really a sweet guy."

"Yes, Neal's a miracle to me. He had a time of it with me and Milah as parents and yet he ended up much better than both of us. I admire him for the man he's become."

"Maybe you'll tell me a little more about you and Neal and Milah one of these days. I'd like to know more about that part of your life."

"I will. I want you to know everything. You make me want to share parts of myself with you that I've never shared with anyone before. I'm a loner in many ways, Belle. Opening up doesn't come naturally to me."

"I'm very patient, Rum."

"Yes, you are." He squeezed her hand.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "So, Rum, what are you guys going to be up to at the Rabbit Hole tonight? Do you think you'll have as much fun as we will?" Belle had a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

He smirked. "Far from it. I'm no fan of the Rabbit Hole, my dear. My only consolation is that Neal will be there and I can almost guarantee that nobody will be asking me questions about our relationship."

"Are you sure? I'd say they're all pretty curious about us." Belle smiled to herself, pretty sure that he wouldn't be getting off the hook that easily.

Gold groaned. "If you're right, this evening's going to be even worse than I expected. I'm sure your friends will delight in trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible."

Belle laughed. "It won't be that bad, Rum. At least they won't talk about it for hours the way we will."

Gold was already trying to gauge how much he should drink to make the evening more palatable.

"I'm going to miss you tonight, sweetheart." Gold kissed her on the head. "I liked having you with me all last night and all day today." He kissed her temple and caressed her cheek. "Come sit on my lap. I can't reach you when you're so far away from me."

Belle obliged by sitting sideways on his lap so that they could kiss more easily. She had a desire to straddle him but didn't think it would be a good idea knowing that she had to leave in a few minutes. She put her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his hair. He groaned at her touch and as usual responded immediately. They kissed with just their lips, little kisses that lasted longer each time and built up the desire for more between them. Gold ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. He looked at her. "Let's wait, Rum. I have to go soon and you know how I like denial. But what would you like me to do for you? You're always concerned about my needs. I'll do anything you want." She leaned forward and traced his lips with her tongue and teased his tongue with hers.

He felt himself harden more as he thought about her mouth and tongue on him. "I can wait." He knew he didn't sound convincing.

She laughed. "If you say so." She kissed him again. "I promise to make it up to you tomorrow." She kissed him again. "Listen. Do you want to spend the night with me at the inn? You can walk there from the Rabbit Hole and I can walk there from Mary Margaret's. This way neither one of us will have to drive after a night out."

Gold had not been intending to drive after calculating how much he'd have to drink to get through boy's night out, but he was more than happy to spend the night with Belle. "I'd like nothing more." This night had just turned from one of his worst to one of his best.

Belle nestled against him. "I'm glad. I like the idea of going to bed with you at night and waking up with you in the morning. It's just seems right."

Gold couldn't agree more. He'd like to spend the rest of his life waking up in the same bed with her.

Belle hugged him once more and then got up to go. She rifled through her purse and handed him a key. "It's the only room on the third floor. Make yourself comfortable if you get there before I do."

He intended to do just that. Maybe he'd even suffer through boy's night out without drinking that much after all. It would be worth it knowing that he be seeing Belle at the end of the evening.


	13. Girls and Boys Night Out

"Belle!" Ruby hugged her friend before dragging her into Mary Margaret's loft. "She's here!" Ruby announced Belle's arrival to Emma and Mary Margaret who were busy preparing snacks at the counter.

"Hi, sweetie! We haven't had a chance to catch up much this week." Mary Margaret stopped what she was doing to give her a hug.

"Hi Belle. I guess I'm the only one who's had a chance to spend time with you." Emma smiled at her.

"Hi guys. I'm happy we're finally getting together. I've been looking forward to tonight." Belle gave them her best smile. She had missed them this week. "Can I do anything to help, Mary Margaret?"

"No, we're just about set. I have a taco bar set up on the counter and a bunch of other snacks on the coffee table. I'll have a pitcher of margaritas ready in a minute. Start helping yourself to the food. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to eat."

They didn't need a second invitation. They all filled their plates with tacos, grabbed a margarita and settled down on the comfy couches and chairs in the living area.

"Listen." Mary Margaret spoke. "Before we start I'd like to propose a toast to our beautiful bride, Emma." They all turned to look at Emma who looked uncomfortable being the center of attention. "I wish everything wonderful to someone who's been a best friend to all of us, who's always been there when we've needed her. We're all happy that you've found someone who will always be there for you. We love you, Emma!"

They all clinked their glasses in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Emma raised her glass. "I'd like to thank all of you for your friendship and for taking the week off from your jobs and lives to be here with me. And I'd especially like to thank Mary Margaret for planning this week and the whole wedding for me. I don't know what I would have done without her."

They clinked glasses again.

"And…" Emma continued "I'd also like to thank my future father-in-law for so graciously paying for every aspect of the wedding, including everything we've done and will be doing this week."

They all looked surprised as they raised their glasses to Gold.

"I didn't know Mr. Gold was paying for everything, Emma. That's very generous of him." Ruby commented.

"Yes, very generous. He's even paying for your bridesmaids' gowns, shoes, the tuxes, any expenses you incur while you're here – that includes your stay at the inn, Belle… anything and everything. If you've charged anything on your credit cards you'll never see the charge on your statements. He took care of all of it."

"He shouldn't have to pay for our gowns." Belle was not expecting any of this. Rum hadn't mentioned a word to her.

"He wanted to. I don't know how much you know, but he's worth a fortune. Neal means the world to him and he wanted to make sure that we had a wedding that would be completely stress-free, at least when it came to the financial end of it. And he wanted to make sure that our friends didn't have to shoulder any added expenses either."

"That's really nice of him. I don't know how to thank him." Belle was truly moved by Gold's generosity. She understood his desire to do everything he could for his son, but she was honestly amazed that he or anyone would think about the members of wedding party when he didn't know most of them.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Belle. The rest of us will actually be in his debt." Ruby couldn't wait to broach her new favorite subject.

Belle blushed.

"And now that we're on the subject, how **are **things going between you and Mr. Gold?"

The three of them looked at Belle, all anxious to hear what she had to say.

Belle hedged. "Shouldn't we be talking about Emma and the wedding?"

"We can talk about that later." They all said it at the same time and everybody, including Belle, laughed.

"OK. I knew this was coming." There wasn't much she could do but come clean at this point. "I don't know how to say this other than to come right out with it." She paused. "We felt something the minute we set eyes on each other. I know it sounds crazy in some ways, but we were meant to be together."

"That's so romantic…" Mary Margaret sighed.

"So this is serious? Not just a week-long fling?" Ruby pressed further.

"I think you know me better than that, Ruby. Have I ever had a fling?"

Ruby grinned. "No, that's not you at all. What about Gold? Is he serious?"

Emma interjected. "He's very serious, Ruby." Emma looked directly at Belle as she said it. "I've never seen him so serious about anything."

Belle felt overwhelmed with emotions. She could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes. Emma saw it and immediately tried to shift the attention elsewhere.

"OK. Let's give Belle a break. You can ask her more later. I feel the need to vent about a few things."

Ruby was quickly distracted. "What's up, Emma? Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"To tell you the truth, I think this wedding week has been a great idea. Thanks, Mary Margaret. I felt stressed before, but I've been feeling more relaxed as the week's gone on. I feel really good tonight."

"So what's bothering you?"

"Well, I hate to even bring this up, but I'm nervous about tomorrow. Neal's mother is coming in and she's staying with us tomorrow night. I'm happy to put her up, but she's really high maintenance and the thought of it is stressing me out."

"Oooh! The romance novelist!" Ruby gushed. "She sounded pretty funny from the way Neal described her."

"Oh, she's funny in a very sarcastic way. I don't seem to know how to respond to her and she doesn't seem to know how to take me."

"She doesn't sound that much unlike Mr. Gold, Emma." Mary Margaret observed. "And you're the best at coming back at him."

Emma laughed. "Gold is Gold. We have this thing. And besides, his barbs are very subtle. Milah's barbs are direct and sharp. I feel as though we're always afraid of saying the wrong thing and end up tiptoeing around each other. Oh well, I guess for Neal's sake I can manage."

She glanced at Belle and noticed that she looked a little pale. She knew that she had to be worried about meeting Milah.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not as though Milah's always making pointed observations. I think it's more of a personality thing between me and her." She tried to downplay what she had just said.

Belle spoke up. "I'm going to be meeting her tomorrow night and I'm pretty nervous. I don't know how she'll react when she finds out I'm with Rum." There. She said it and it made her feel better.

Ruby let out a gasp. "Oh my God! I never thought of that."

Emma gave her a look and Belle laughed. "I actually have to laugh thinking about it because it's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Emma had no idea what she was talking about.

"Rum has to meet my father on Saturday. He's the florist for the wedding."

This struck Emma as hilarious and she burst out laughing. They all joined in at the thought of it.

"The thing is that it's funny in some ways, but I'm concerned that my father's going to be far from receptive to the thought of me and Rum together. I just hope he can realize that I'm an adult and that if he wants to have a good relationship with me he has to respect my decisions."

"And I thought I had reason to be stressed." Emma was still laughing. "You have to deal with Milah and you father, which I agree is serious and may be difficult. Gold has to deal with Milah and your father which amuses me to no end."

Belle giggled. "It's funny to me too until I think about it too much. I've put it out of my mind for the most part and I figure I'll deal with each situation as it plays out. "

"Have you told your father that you've met someone?" Mary Margaret chimed in.

"Actually, I talked to him tonight before I came here. I told him I'd met somebody new and that I wanted to introduce them on Saturday. He didn't seem too happy and kept asking me about Gaston. I finally got the message across to him and now he's anxious to meet Rum."

"Did you tell him anything about him?" Ruby asked.

"If you mean his age or the fact that he's Neal's father… No. I told him how good he is to me and how much I like him." She turned to Mary Margaret. "I know he was on the invitation list for the wedding and he doesn't remember if he responded. Is it too late for him to attend?"

"Not at all. I assumed he would want to stay to see you so I counted him as a "yes". He's sitting at the same table as Milah and Mr. Gold. I thought it was a good idea when we planned the seating chart."

Emma was now hysterical and could barely catch her breath. She found this whole thing with Gold to be much more entertaining than she should have. "I'm sorry. It's just that Gold…. Sorry, Belle, but we love to find little ways to annoy each other and this is just too perfect to me."

Emma's laugh was infectious and they all joined in. The rest of the evening was one margarita and laugh after the other.

* * *

A few blocks away, the "boys" were not as giddy. Neal, David, Killian and Gaston had arrived at the Rabbit Hole and were already on their second beers and in the middle of a game of pool when Gold arrived.

Gold had taken his time getting there. He was not looking forward to this part of the evening. These were Neal's friends and he didn't really know them. In fact, he disliked two of them. No matter how much Belle had praised Gaston for everything he had done to help her and had made it clear that she'd never harbored any romantic feelings for him, Gold couldn't help but feel some jealousy toward him. He knew it was irrational, but it was how he felt. Killian Jones was another story. He was movie star handsome and a little bit to touchy feely with Belle as far as Gold was concerned. David Nolan was the only one Gold liked. He seemed like an all around good guy and he was Mary Margaret's fiancé. He liked Mary Margaret.

"Dad, I was starting to get worried about you. Is everything OK?" Neal looked concerned.

"I'm fine. I got distracted by an urgent business matter. I've tried not to work this week, but I had to take care of this one issue."

"OK." He put his arm around Gold's shoulder. "We'll be done with this game in a little while. Why don't you grab yourself a drink?"

Gold made his way over to the bar. He did not like this place at all. It definitely needed a cleaning. Gold wanted a scotch, but wasn't anxious to drink out of one of their glasses, so he ordered a bottled beer instead. That seemed like the safest choice to him.

He walked slowly back to the pool table where the others were gathered. They were talking sports as he'd expected and the conversation was mind-numbing to him. He'd never been a huge sports fan, which was odd in some ways, considering how competitive he was. But he'd never developed an interest in it.

"So who do you like in tonight's game, Mr. Gold?" David Nolan was trying to engage him in conversation.

"The team not expected to win." Gold always went for the underdog.

"You're not a sports fan, are you?" David was grinning.

"What tipped you off?" Gold responded drily.

"Are you up for a game of pool?" David tried to engage him further.

"I'm willing to take my chances." Gold knew he could easily beat any of them even though he hadn't played in years.

"Guys, let me warn you, my dad's an expert pool player. It's nearly impossible to beat him." Neal whispered to his friends.

They laughed, not believing him. They'd played pool often in college and were all excellent players.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Neal was laughing to himself. His father would win this game even if he'd never played before. The man was good at everything he attempted. Neal had never met anyone as competitive or as naturally talented.

"Dad, what should we do with five players?"

"Cut-throat. It's good for five players and it's quick and fun. I don't think we want to get too competitive, do we?"

"No, cut-throat's perfect."

They started to play and Gold loosened up. He even removed his jacket and tie in order to give himself more freedom of movement.

The game proceeded and the conversation about sports continued. Gold thought about Belle and what she'd predicted about the conversation. He knew that they weren't going to get all personal with him.

Gold went easy on them for the first game even though he ended up winning. He chuckled to himself knowing that they couldn't believe he had won.

He kept up the charade in game 2, winning again right at the end.

They took a break before the third game and decided to order something to eat. By now Gold had had a couple of beers and was less concerned about the cleanliness of the place. That or he had forced himself not to think about it.

"So Mr. Gold, you and Belle." Killian Jones was the first to broach the subject.

Gold just looked at him. Killian was grinning in a way that rubbed Gold the wrong way. "What about me and Belle, Mr. Jones?"

"We're all wondering what your intentions are toward her. We don't want to see her get hurt."

Gold felt irritated, but reminded himself that these were Belle's friends and that they did care about her. Of course Belle had been right. He should have listened to her and been more prepared.

"I have no intentions of hurting Belle if that's what worries you. Quite the opposite if you must know. I only want the best for her. I'd do anything in my power to make her happy."

"So this relationship is serious? It's not just a one-week fling?" Killian pushed further.

Gold felt his blood boiling at the insinuation. "It's quite serious, Mr. Jones. I would never even think of having a "fling" with her." He softened his tone a bit when he spoke about her. "She's the sweetest, kindest and most caring person I've ever met. I'm completely committed to her."

They all looked surprised, as though they hadn't been expecting him to actually answer. He used their silence as his opportunity to end the conversation.

"Are we ready for another game?" He wasn't going to go easy on them this time around. They'd put him on the spot. Not that he actually minded. He was glad he had told them how he felt about Belle. But now he needed to make a different kind of statement and he'd do that by annihilating them all in one fell swoop.

Neal whispered to them. "Be prepared to lose big this time. He's done playing around with you."

Gold just happened to be the first one up and he systematically eliminated each one of them, leaving only his balls on the table.

Neal laughed and raised his beer to toast his dad and the rest of the guys followed suit. They were all amazed at what he had done and slapped him on the back to congratulate him. Gold felt better now and raised his beer to toast his son and each of them followed suit. They congratulated Neal on his upcoming marriage and made a lot of sincere and also funny remarks about it. Neal took it in with his usual good humor. He thanked all of them for being in the wedding and for taking the week off to be with him. He then thanked his dad for everything he had done to help make the week a success. Gold gave him a warning look. He didn't want any public acknowledgement. He was happy to do everything he could for Neal and Emma and he was happy to keep it just to themselves.

Gold excused himself from the following games knowing full well that it just wasn't an even playing field. He talked to David and Neal mostly and even warmed up slightly to Killian and Gaston. He was surprised that Gaston tried to talk to him in a way that wasn't at all confrontational.

After a while he pulled Neal aside. "I'm going to be heading out, Neal. I hired a driver who is available to all of you for the rest of the evening. I don't want any of you to drive or even walk home or to the inn. Everyone's had a lot to drink. Let Emma know too."

"Thanks, Dad." Neal hugged him. "I hope you're not going to drive either."

"I didn't drink that much, Neal, but I'm not driving either. I'll see you tomorrow night at the rehearsal."

He said his goodbyes to everyone and walked the short distance to the inn.

* * *

Emma got off the phone with Neal and turned to her friends. "Gold's hired a driver for us so nobody should drive or even walk home tonight."

Ruby clapped. "I only have a short walk but I'm not sure I can make it in my heels. I think I've had a little too many margaritas." She giggled.

"I think we've all had too many." Mary Margaret giggled along with her.

Emma had had a few but was still in full control as usual. "What about you, Belle? I don't think you had more than two tonight."

Belle tried to look innocent. "After my incident with the champagne last night I thought I should take it easy."

"I'll bet." Emma gave her a knowing smile.

Belle smiled back. "I'm really happy, Emma."

"I know." Emma had never seen her happier.

"I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to head out." It was getting late and Belle wanted to get back to the inn.

"Not at all. Thanks again, Belle, for everything. Oh, and let Gold know that Neal and I appreciated the dance lesson. We practiced again after we left and plan to practice again tomorrow. We're actually having a lot of fun with it. Hold on a minute while I call the driver. He'll give you a ride to the inn."

Belle said her goodbyes to everyone. "See you tomorrow night at the rehearsal."

* * *

Neal and David were getting out of the car as Belle got in. They exchanged greetings and then parted ways. Killian and Gaston were in the back seat. She sat next to Killian and he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello, love. Now this is a lot better than sitting next to Nolan."

"How was your night, Killian?" Belle was anxious to hear how things went with Gold.

"Did you know your new "boyfriend" was so rich?"

Belle was uncomfortable with this new development. She hadn't known anything about Gold's financial situation and didn't want anyone to think it mattered to her one way or the other. She knew he was well off by the way he dressed (his suits looked custom made) and he owned a beautiful home and car. But it had never occurred to her that he was as wealthy as Emma had claimed.

"He killed us at pool. Did you know that, Belle? He beat us at pool." Killian was slurring his words and hanging all over her. She was glad that they weren't far from the inn.

Belle smiled to herself. She liked the thought of Gold beating all of them.

"Oh, and this is the best. He's serious about you, Belle. This isn't a fling. I hope you know that."

They pulled up to the inn at his last words and Belle jumped out of the vehicle. "I'll see you tomorrow night, guys." She turned to the driver. "Can you make sure they get in OK?"

"I'm already on it, Miss. Mr. Gold gave me explicit instructions."

Belle smiled and ran up the 2 flights of stairs to her room. She opened the door to find Gold sitting on the sofa watching TV. His jacket and tie were off and his shirt partially unbuttoned and untucked. She liked this look on him.

"Hi, Rum." She walked over to him and he took her hand and drew her onto his lap.

"Hello, sweetheart." He put his arms around her and she nestled against him. "Did you have fun tonight?"

She looked up at him. "Yes. We had a lot of fun… and I learned some new things about you."

"Oh?" Gold knew this was coming.

"I found out that you paid for the whole wedding… everything, even our gowns."

"I see. Does that bother you?"

"No, I think it's amazingly generous and thoughtful of you. You didn't know most of us when you decided to do this."

"I didn't want anyone to be financially inconvenienced. I know being in a wedding party can be expensive."

She traced his lips with her finger and ran her other hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He could feel himself hardening. It happened every time she touched him.

"I learned that you're a remarkable pool player." Belle shifted her position to straddle him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed against him. He became noticeably aroused.

"I'm better than average." He moved his hands under her blouse and unhooked her bra. His fingers found her nipples and he teased them into hard little peaks. Belle whimpered and ground against him again. He thrust into her in response.

"I learned that you're serious about me and this isn't a fling." A smile played at her lips.

"You already knew that."

"I know. But you told Killian and the others. That excites me."

He leaned forward to plant kisses on her throat and she leaned back to grant him full access. He trailed his kisses down to her breasts and then lifted her blouse over her head to reveal her beautiful perfect breasts to him. He was now straining uncomfortably against his zipper.

"You're so beautiful, Belle. I love looking at you." He watched himself caress her nipples with his thumbs. He loved this position. He could see her body responding and he could see her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes were partially closed.

"I like it when you look at me."

He locked eyes with her and she blushed slightly. He smiled at her. "Have I told you how adorable you are?" She had this crazy effect on him. He was so hard and engorged that he wanted to tear the rest of her clothes off and have his way with her and he also wanted to just hug and cuddle with her at the same time. The conflicting feelings served to arouse him even more for some reason.

She smiled back and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt. "I think you're adorable too."

He watched her unbutton his shirt and spread her hands on his chest. "I love looking at you too, Rum." He couldn't refrain from bucking against her. She moved her attention to his belt and he continued to watch her as she unbuckled it and then began to unzip his pants. He moaned as her hand brushed against him. She got off of his lap to pull his pants off, leaving him in his very tented boxers.

"Come here, Belle. I need to kiss you."

She straddled him again, kneeling over his lap so that she could lean forward to press her lips against his. He moaned as she opened her mouth so that he could slip his tongue in. He ran his hands down her shoulders, arms and hips and then under her skirt. He slipped his fingers under the crotch of her panties and pulled it aside. She whimpered in anticipation knowing that he was going to touch her. His thumb found her clit and he teased her slowly and gently. She let out a little gasp.

She could feel how wet she was and when he slid two fingers into her he knew it too. She pushed down on his fingers and pressed against his thumb. Gold loved how responsive she was. "Rum." She was whimpering his name.

"I know, sweetheart. I feel the same way. We're going to do this a little differently tonight if it's OK with you. We just need to lose the rest of our clothing." They finished undressing while watching one another. Gold somehow had the presence of mind to throw a blanket down as he sat and leaned against the back of the couch. He pulled Belle onto him so that she was straddling him again. "You're going to lower yourself on me, Belle. It's going to feel so amazing for both of us." She lowered herself closer to his cock and he rubbed it against her clit. She cried out in response and he teased her a bit, fighting hard to keep his own control. He now helped her line up his cock with her slit and she slowly pushed down to let the head enter her. She gasped a little at how big he seemed. She let herself get used to the sensation and then she lowered herself further onto him until her body was flush with his.

Gold groaned at the feeling of being completely in her from this position. "Does this feel good for you, Belle?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely audible. She felt as though she wanted to stay this way and it would be enough.

"Now you can control the movement and pace, Belle. I'll help you, but do what feels good for you. I promise that whatever you do it will feel good for me." He pulled her forward to kiss her. She put her hands on his shoulders and he then put his hands on her waist to help her get used to moving over him. It didn't take her long to establish a rhythm. Belle was extremely aroused by this position. She loved the feeling of pushing up and down on Gold's cock and then grinding her clit against his pelvis. The tension between her legs was building and building and she couldn't help crying out in her need. She placed her hands on the back of the couch for more support as she increased the pace. Gold put his hands back on her waist to help her. She was moaning as she approached the edge and Gold groaned loudly as he felt his cock stiffen. Belle's little moans of pleasure washed over him as she spasmed around him and he thrust back into her several times, emptying himself completely. Belle fell forward to lie against his chest. He was still in her and neither of them wanted to separate. The feeling of being joined together filled an emotional need in both of them.

"That was fantastic, Belle." He ran one hand through her hair and one down her back. "I love being close to you like this."

She kissed his chest above his heart. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks and onto his chest.

"Are you crying, Belle?" He raised her head to look at her face.

"It's just those feelings again, Rum. It's my way of sharing them with you."

He kissed her on the head. "You've shared so much of yourself with me, sweetheart. I can't tell you how much it means to me." The thing is that he could tell her and he wanted to. He just needed for it to be the right time.

They lay there a while longer in silence. Gold finally urged her up and led her to the bed. They settled in against each other.

"Will you spend tomorrow with me? The rehearsal's not until tomorrow night." He wanted to take the time to share a little more of himself with her.

"Mmmmm…" She was almost asleep so Gold took that as a "yes."

Gold could never sleep in a strange bed, but he could feel himself dozing off. He smiled to himself knowing that Belle was with him and that's what made the difference.


	14. Something Blue

Belle woke up to find Gold looking down at her. He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled back. "Good morning, handsome."

He laughed. "I see you're still half asleep."

"I'm actually wide awake." She thought he was extremely gorgeous and sexy. "Don't you know how attractive you are?" She couldn't believe he'd doubt himself in any way.

"I have no illusions about my looks… but I love that you think I am. You always make me feel good about myself." He leaned forward to kiss her.

She responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other and Gold's arousal was very evident to both of them.

Gold ran his hands down her side to her hips. He caressed her curves and then grasped her to pull her closer to him. She whimpered a little and broke their kiss. "I really like what we did last night, Rum." She felt herself blushing a little.

"Are you trying to tell me that you'd like to have your way with me again?" He couldn't help smirking.

She answered by kissing him and draping her right leg over his hip. "Yes, but I think we should wait until later."

Gold groaned. "How'd I know you were going to say that?" He laughed.

Belle laughed too."You learn quickly."

They lay there with their bodies entwined together, just kissing and savoring the feeling of being close. Belle raked her hand through his hair and kissed his chest.

Gold felt his heart racing. "You've awakened a desire in me that can't be quenched. My need for you keeps growing more intense."

"Mine too. I can't seem to get close enough to you." She looked up into his eyes.

"Oh, Belle." He kissed the top of her head.

She nestled closer to him. They stayed like that for a long time. Gold finally broke the silence.

"Listen, I'm going to head home to check on Pandora and to shower and change. Why don't you get ready while I'm gone? I'll be back in a while and we'll go out to breakfast. After that I want you to come to my shop with me. I have something there I want to show you."

"OK, but I'll miss you while you're gone." She caressed his cheek.

He smiled. "I won't be long… and it will give you a chance to think about what I owe you. We defaulted on our deal again and now it's my turn to pay the price."

That seemed to cheer her up. Gold left and Belle took a shower and got dressed. She thought a little bit about Milah and her father and decided that she needed to come clean with Rum about her concerns. She was more nervous than she wanted to admit and she needed to share that with him. If he couldn't reassure her, at least he could put his arms around her. Even that would make her feel better.

Belle decided to go downstairs to wait in the common area for Gold to return. She didn't want to make him climb the stairs again and she also thought she'd check out the small library room that she'd noticed the other day. She was only there for a few minutes when she heard the front door open. Gold entered the inn and Belle ran over to greet him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arm around her back and pulled her close. When she broke the kiss he grinned at her. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"No, you were pretty quick. I'm just happy to see you."

Gold chuckled. "There you go being adorable again." He stood there smiling at her for a minute before he offered her his arm. Belle linked her arm in his and they headed over to Granny's.

When they entered the restaurant, Gold immediately noticed that the corner booth was open. That made him happy since it would offer them a little more privacy.

"Are you hungry?" Gold asked.

"I'm starving for some reason." Belle answered honestly.

"Must be from all the calories you burned last night and this morning." Gold couldn't help pointing out.

Belle laughed. "You must be starving too."

"I am. I'm getting the blueberry pancakes with a fried egg and bacon. That should be enough. What about you?"

"I'm getting the same thing."

They ordered their food and then Gold got more serious. "I wanted to tell you a little bit about me and Milah and Neal, Belle. I know you want to hear more about them and I want you to know." He paused and Belle put her hand over his. "Thanks, Rum."

"Do you have some specific questions for me? I feel funny just rambling on." He looked at her.

"Do you want to tell me how you met and what made you decide to get married?" She wasn't jealous of Milah, but she needed to know what drew Rum to her.

"We met as graduate students in college. Milah used to see me studying at the library and evidently became interested in me for some reason. She kept finding ways of getting my attention until I finally expressed some interest in her." Gold chuckled. "I was extremely focused on my work so I spent almost no time thinking about dating or meeting anyone. Anyway, I got the message after about 6 months and we began to see one another." Gold hesitated. "Things heated up pretty quickly and before I knew it we were discussing marriage."

"What made you fall in love with her?" Belle needed to know more.

"Ah… that's not an easy question to answer, believe it or not. Milah and I challenged each other in certain ways. We enjoyed outwitting each other. The relationship was pretty volatile and I think we mistook passion and lust for love. We weren't affectionate or nurturing. It wasn't until after we were married that I realized that I needed that from a relationship, but Milah didn't. I felt as though I was missing something and Milah felt inadequate. It all went downhill from there.

"I'm sorry, Rum." Belle took his hand and squeezed it.

"That's what makes you so different, Belle. Look how nurturing and affectionate you are. I've never really had that from anyone other than Neal and I've felt a void in my life because of it."

Belle felt tears forming in her eyes. "What about your parents?"

"They died when I was very young and I was raised by my father's distant cousins. They provided for me, but they never warmed up to me. It's always been difficult for anyone to really love me and I've accepted that. I'm just not loveable."

Belle now had tears running down her cheeks. "That's not true." She could barely choke it out.

Gold felt terrible that he had made Belle cry. He took her hands. "Belle, sweetheart… I didn't mean to make you cry. You have so much compassion. I'm sorry."

Belle tried to wipe the tears away. Gold looked helpless. She tried to smile at him. "At least you have Neal. He must have meant everything to both you and Milah."

"You would think. But our differences were magnified even more once Neal was born. The minute I held him in my arms I realized how much I wanted to take care of him and be there with him and love him with every fiber of my being. He made me realize that I not only needed affection and nurturing, but that I needed to give that to someone else. I couldn't seem to give that to Milah… we were so unaffectionate and non-nurturing that it just seemed forced. I showered all of those feelings on Neal and became more estranged from Milah. She didn't have it in her to be nurturing, even toward her own son, and I couldn't understand it. Don't get me wrong, she loved Neal, but she didn't know how to deal with a young child. She's become much closer to him as an adult because that's what she relates to."

"It sounds complicated, Rum." Belle felt for him and even for the woman he once loved.

"It was. We did our best to stay together for Neal's sake, but at some point we determined that being separate would be better for us and for him. We divorced when he was 13 and he lived with me because Milah didn't think she could handle a teenager. The thing is that I was no more equipped than she was for that and Neal and I had some very tough years alone together."

"Well, you handled it better than you think. Neal is so well-adjusted and such an all-around good guy. That has to come from the love that you gave him."

Gold looked at her. "I never thought about it that way, Belle. You really do know how to make me feel good about myself. I'd like to think that I did something right. He's always been the most important thing in my life."

Belle held his hand again. "Neal adores you, Rum. You can tell by the way he talks to you and talks about you. You seem to be very close."

"We are and I'm so thankful for that. I'm also thankful that Neal and his mother are closer now too. They both needed that."

Belle hesitated. "Do you and Milah get along now?"

"We have the same relationship we always did in many ways. We like to get under each other's skin. But our divorce was amicable. I gave her everything she asked for. It's the one time in my life I didn't fight to the death to get the best end of the deal. I just wanted it to go away so that Neal wouldn't have to deal with it."

"That's so beautiful, Rum." She paused. "I don't understand why she calls you "Satan."

Gold laughed. "That's just Milah being Milah. She knows how to push my buttons. She loves spouting off about how I'm the inspiration for her romance novels… she knows how much I hate it and how much I hate the way she exaggerates my traits. It makes for very entertaining storytelling when she has interviews. Believe me, her hero is nothing like me in my opinion."

Belle giggled.

"What's so funny?" Gold was looking at her suspiciously.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I borrowed one of her novels from Neal. I couldn't resist." She looked guiltily at him.

"And?" now he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"And I think the hero is a lot like you. I was pretty taken with him." She couldn't help smiling.

Gold laughed. "I told you that woman has a way of getting under my skin. You haven't even met her yet and she's already influencing your opinion of me."

Belle smiled and then looked serious. "I wanted to talk to you about that, Rum… about me meeting her tonight. I'm pretty nervous about it." She looked at him for reassurance.

"I don't want you to be nervous, Belle. Milah has a very sharp tongue, and she's not afraid to use it, but I don't think she'll direct any of her barbs toward you. When she finds out about us she's going to give me a hard time. I'm afraid you'll be a party to it by default, but she won't confront you directly."

"I'm not good at coming back with retorts, Rum. I don't want you to be embarrassed by me."

Gold was taken aback. "I'd never be embarrassed by you, Belle. You always respond from the heart and that's something I admire about you. You're thoughtful and intelligent and wise beyond your years. Just be yourself, Belle. Nothing can compare to that." He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but the table was between them. "Let me settle the bill so that we can get out of here. We'll have more privacy at my shop."

He settled the bill and they headed out. When they got out on the sidewalk Gold put his arm around her waist to hold her closer. "I never want you to second-guess yourself, Belle. I think you're perfect in every way."

"Thanks, Rum. I feel better just talking about it."

He squeezed her tighter and began leading her to his shop. "Since we're talking about awkward meetings, I wanted to ask you a little more about your father. I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous about meeting him tomorrow."

"I'm nervous too, Rum. That's the other think I was going to talk to you about." She paused. "I called him last night and told him about you."

"You told him about us?" Gold almost didn't want to know what he had said.

"I didn't give him any details. He kept cutting me off asking about Gaston, but I finally made him understand that I'd met somebody new. Now he's anxious to meet you." She looked shyly at him.

Gold had to control his reaction. He knew this meeting was not going to go well. "So he doesn't know that I'm older than you or that I'm Neal's father?"

"No. I didn't want to present it as an issue because it isn't as far as I'm concerned." Belle was adamant.

"But we both know it's going to be a problem for him." Gold could see she was worried and it broke his heart to think he was the cause of it.

"Yes, but it will have to be his problem to deal with."

"Tell me more about him, Belle… and your mother. I know she passed away when you were young, but I want to know how that affected you and your relationship with your dad." They had arrived at his shop and Gold unlocked the door to let them in.

Belle was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer volume of items in the shop and their obvious uniqueness. "This place is amazing, Rum."

He chuckled. "It's my hobby more than anything. I promise to give you the full tour in a while." He directed her to his back room and to a small sofa. "Right now I want to continue our conversation. You were going to tell me more about your parents."

Belle had to force herself to stop looking around. The place was fascinating in every way.

"My mom died when I was 6 years old. She'd been sick with cancer for 2 years on and off. I have some good memories of her, but I also have a lot of memories of her being very sick and in pain."

Gold put his arm around her shoulder.

"My dad was devastated when she died and I'm not sure he ever got over it. But he didn't let his grief get in the way of taking care of me. He made me the center of his life and was a wonderful father and mother to me."

"So the two of you are extremely close." Gold made a simple observation.

"Yes, I'm everything to him and he's been everything to me." She could feel the tears coming. "But as much as I love my father, I've been missing something in my life." The tears started to fall.

Gold saw them and grabbed a tissue to wipe them off. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the head. "Let it out, sweetheart. It will make you feel better."

Belle sobbed quietly for a while and Gold wiped her tears and held her close. He was close to tears himself. His emotions were in turmoil.

Gradually Belle calmed herself. She looked up at Gold. "Please kiss me, Rum."

He didn't need a second invitation. He kissed her forehead and her eyes and her nose and then her lips. "Do you feel any better?" He felt so bad for her.

"Yes." She kissed him again. "I've been missing something from my life until I met you, Rum. You know I've waited for you, but how can I explain that to my father? He won't understand what I'm talking about."

"No, he won't. It's not something you can explain to someone. They have to see it for themselves somehow." He thought about how everyone had been questioning his intentions toward Belle. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much more her father would question him.

"Emma sees it now." Belle tried to take some solace in that.

"Yes, and she isn't an easy sell." Gold knew that Emma had given him a hard time of it but she ultimately had his back. She was a far cry from Belle's father who knew nothing at all about him, though that might actually be to his advantage.

"He's staying for the wedding tomorrow to see me and to get to know you better."

Gold was hoping he'd heard that incorrectly. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Belle was sheepish. "Yes, Neal and Emma invited him and he's staying." She didn't know how to tell him the next thing."And he's sitting at the same table as you and Milah."

Gold stared at her and then began to laugh. "I'm sorry, Belle. This isn't funny, but it is. Emma really outdid herself. We're always trying to one up each other and she got me good this time. My only consolation is that Milah's planning to stay with her tonight and the wedding night."

Belle giggled. "I don't think Emma knows about the wedding night. She just mentioned tonight."

"Well that makes me feel much better." He grinned at her." Listen Belle, we'll just have to wait to see what happens with your dad. If we're going to be together, we're going to have to get him to come around somehow." They sat in silence for a while.

Belle finally spoke. "You're right. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm usually more positive about things, but my emotions have been all over the place this week."

Gold knew what she meant. His usual control had all but disappeared since he'd met her. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Do you still want to give me a tour of your shop?"

"Of course." He rose from the sofa and took her hand to help her up and then proceeded to show her some of the treasures he'd collected over the years. That proved to be the perfect distraction.

"You said that this is a hobby for you more than anything, Rum."

"Yes, I love collecting unique items even though they're all available for sale. My actual business is real estate, assisting buyers who are trying to acquire their own unique items, and consulting on complex business deals."

Belle was intrigued. "Have you ever acquired any items that you won't sell – that you want to keep for yourself?"

"I'm afraid I'm guilty. You've seen my house… that applies to almost everything in it."

Belle laughed and Gold grinned at her. "I told you I was a collector."

"I do have something special that I wanted to show you." He walked over to the wall behind his counter and opened a panel that had a safe behind it. He removed a rectangular blue velvet box from it and placed it on the counter. Inside the box was a gold chain with what appeared to be a blue pearl pendant hanging from it. It was set in a unique swirl of gold.

"This is gorgeous, Rum. Is that a pearl?"

"Yes, it's a blue pearl. They're very rare, especially if they're naturally harvested. They can only be found in the waters off New Zealand… What do you make of the color?" He watched her carefully.

"It's mesmerizing." She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Yes, indeed." Gold could not suppress his grin. "It's the exact same color as your eyes."

"No!" Belle objected.

Gold removed the necklace from the box. "Let me put it on you so you can see it in the mirror. It's an exact match." He moved behind her and brushed her hair aside so that he could place the necklace around her neck. He turned her back toward him so that he could look at her. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." He directed her to the mirror on the wall.

"What do you think? Am I right?"

"Yes…" Belle could not believe that her eyes were the color of this gorgeous gem. "You're right."

"It's yours, Belle. I want you to have it."

"I couldn't." Belle was sure the necklace had cost a small fortune.

"It was meant to be yours, Belle. I became aware of this necklace on the day that Neal and Emma got engaged. When I saw it, I knew I had to have it, even though I had no idea why I was so determined to own it. I put it away because I knew I wasn't going to resell it."

Belle just looked at him.

"When I met you, and saw your eyes, I knew who you were and I knew the necklace was yours the same way you knew that you'd been waiting for me."

In any other circumstance this would seem unreal to Belle and to Gold, but they knew that it made perfect sense for them.

"It's beautiful, Rum. I don't know how to thank you." She stroked his cheek with her hand and he took it in his and kissed it.

"Wear it tonight, Belle. It's unique and special and beautiful like you. I want you to always remember that."

"Thank you, Rum… I'll remember because that's the way you make me feel."

Gold could see the tears welling up in her eyes again. "No more tears, darling. We're going to have fun now. Let me continue the grand tour." He offered his arm to her and continued to show her some of his more unusual acquisitions. The afternoon was extremely revealing to her. She learned a lot more about him than she'd expected and she was sure he learned a lot more about her.

They parted ways later that afternoon so that they could get ready for the wedding rehearsal and dinner. They agreed that Gold would pick her up and that she would spend the night with him. And even though nothing had outwardly changed, they both felt better about dealing with Milah and Belle's father.


	15. The Rehearsal

Belle was running a little late. She hadn't left Gold's until the last possible minute and now she was in a huge rush to get ready. The blue pearl pendant looked beautiful with the orange dress that she had chosen to wear tonight. She'd always loved orange and blue, and since she had chosen this orange because of the way it looked with her eyes, it also looked perfect with the necklace.

Belle checked herself out in the mirror. Her dress was short, but it was also simple and modest. She gathered her bag, slipped on her heels and headed out the door. After walking down the first flight of stairs, she decided that it would be easier to remove her shoes and carry them down the second flight. As she started down, she dropped one of her shoes and it tumbled down to the foot of the stairs, just missing a fellow guest who was standing there.

It seemed to startle the woman who looked like she was attempting to use the antique rotary phone on the wall.

"I'm sooo sorry." Belle felt foolish and was just happy the shoe hadn't hit her.

The woman put the phone down and looked up at Belle. "Well aren't you the prettiest little thing!"

Belle blushed and the woman noted it. "And she blushes at compliments." Belle felt herself blushing further so she bent down to pick up her shoe in an effort to hide her embarrassment. The woman thankfully changed the subject. "Do you have any idea how to get a cab around here? My wireless service isn't working and the instructions on this phone say to press 1 to call a cab. How do you press 1 on a rotary phone?"

Belle giggled. "I don't think you can." She paused. "You can borrow my phone if you'd like. I haven't had any problems."

Belle opened her purse to retrieve her phone. "Thank you, dear." The woman looked at Belle with renewed interest. "You must be heading out on a date with somebody special. You look lovely and you're glowing."

Belle blushed again. "It's not exactly a date, but he is very special." She automatically fondled the blue pearl.

"He gave you that necklace? Is that a blue pearl?"

"Yes, he said it matches my eyes." Belle said shyly.

"How romantic!" The woman seemed to be assessing Belle carefully. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Here I am giving you the third degree and we haven't even been formally introduced. I'm Milah Gold." She extended her hand to Belle.

Belle's heart almost stopped. This woman was Milah? What was she doing here? Why wasn't she with Neal and Emma? She quickly recovered herself. "Neal's mom?"

Milah looked surprised and nodded.

"I'm Belle French. I'm in the wedding party." She accepted Milah's hand and shook it. "I thought you were staying with Neal and Emma." Belle was still trying to calm herself. This was not how she expected the night to play out.

"I didn't want to intrude on them. I think Emma's stressed enough. Of course if I had known that this was the only accommodation in town, I may have reconsidered."

Belle laughed. "It's not exactly big on amenities. I've never seen anyone at the front desk. You have to go over to the diner to check in and get your key."

Milah smiled sourly. "I know. And there's no one to help with luggage. I was lucky enough to bump into another one of Neal's friends who carried my luggage up to the room." She looked Belle over again. "So you must be on your way to the rehearsal. That's where I'm heading. Is this special romantic someone of yours also in the wedding party?"

Belle didn't know how to answer. Should she just blurt out that the man in question was Milah's ex-husband? Before she had a chance to say anything, the door to the inn opened and Gold walked in. He saw Belle and smiled at her and Belle smiled widely back, forgetting for a moment that Milah was there. Milah turned around.

"Rum?"

"Milah? He looked from Milah to Belle and back again. He walked over to Belle and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." Belle felt relieved that he had immediately acknowledged her and their relationship. She put her arm around him.

"So you've met?" He looked from Milah to Belle.

"Yes, we were just introducing ourselves when you arrived." Milah answered. "Belle was just about to tell me about the special man in her life who gave her the beautiful blue pearl necklace...who told her it matched her eyes." Milah said it in a way that made it sound like it was just a line and not an expression of the beautiful connection between them.

"Well, now you know." Gold answered simply.

"What a romantic gesture, Rum. I didn't know you had it in you." Milah's tone was sarcastic even though she wasn't sure what to make of her ex and this young woman. She was frankly shocked by this turn of events and didn't quite know how she felt about it. She wanted to make light of it, but she knew Rum too well. He was not one to enter into anything, especially not a relationship, without serious intent.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Milah… but enough about me. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Neal."

"I changed my mind. I didn't want to add to the pre-wedding stress."

"How uncharacteristically considerate of you." Gold managed to get in his own dig.

Belle could feel the tension mounting. "I think we should get going. The rehearsal's going to start soon." She turned to Gold. "Milah needs a ride, Rum. She was going to call a cab, but there's no need. She can come with us." She looked directly into his eyes and raked her fingers through his hair. "I'm calling in my favor." She whispered.

Gold felt all the tension ebbing out of him as soon as Belle's fingers touched him. He spoke to Milah without looking away from Belle. "I'd be happy to give you a ride if you need one, Milah. The cab service here would never live up to your stringent requirements."

Belle gave him a disapproving look and he grinned in return. "It's the best I could do." He whispered and gave her a kiss on the lips. He actually felt better for having done the right thing.

Milah accepted. She turned to Belle. "Thank you, dear." She was fascinated by what she had just witnessed. Rum seemed happy and this young woman was the reason.

Belle smiled at her. She didn't feel nervous anymore.

Gold took Belle's bag in his free hand and Belle linked her arm in his. She then offered her other arm to Milah who hesitated a moment and then followed suit by linking her arm with Belle's. Milah almost never felt out of her element. She was a master at adapting to situations that drew her out of her comfort zone. This young woman seemed to be wreaking havoc on her ability to do that.

The ride to the rehearsal was better than expected. Milah was determined to refrain from asking too many questions about their relationship. She was planning to find out a lot more about it once she got Belle alone. Instead, she talked to Belle about Neal and Emma and the wedding week activities.

"I was surprised when I heard that Emma was having a wedding week. She never struck me as the type to be interested in a wedding, never mind a whole week of activities revolving around it."

Belle giggled. "It wasn't her idea. Her maid of honor, Mary Margaret, came up with it. Emma didn't think it was a good idea at first, but now she says that she's glad she went along with it. We've all had a lot of fun this week." She looked over at Rum and he reached out and took her hand in his.

Milah took note.

"So what were some of these activities? I'm always looking for new ideas for my novels."

Belle loved hearing this. "That's so exciting! Neal let me borrow one of your novels and I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad to hear it. What did you think of my hero? Did you recognize him at all?"

Belle laughed. "Neal told us that you based him on Rum. I found him to be very dashing." She looked at Gold again and he grimaced in return.

"Anyway, to answer your question… we had a Jack and Jill shower, a tortilla soup dinner followed by a movie, a hike and lunch at Rum's cabin, a dance lesson, a cocktail party, a lasagna dinner, another dance lesson, and a girls and boys night out. It's been a fun week." What Belle was really thinking about was meeting Rum and how that had changed everything for her.

"So you two met this week?" Milah couldn't hold off any longer.

"Why do you care, Milah?" Gold interjected. He didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"I'm just having a conversation, Rum. You should try it some time."

Gold felt himself getting annoyed. Belle leaned over and put her hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear. "Be nice." Gold barely registered her words. Her hand on his thigh was much too distracting. She let her hand linger and drift upwards for a few seconds. Gold didn't know what she was doing but it was shockingly arousing to him. Milah was in the car with them so this was not the time or place for these thoughts. Maybe that's what made it all that more exciting.

"Yes, Milah, we met this week. At the shower to be exact." Rum answered her knowing that she would have twenty more questions." Belle let her hand drift further up his thigh. Gold barely stifled a moan. He put his hand over Belle's to stop her. When he glanced over at her she was grinning mischievously. He tried to give her a warning look but couldn't help grinning back at her.

Milah was fascinated by the dynamic between the two of them. They were obviously very taken with one another. She had a million questions that she wanted to ask but knew that Rum would be less than receptive to any of them. She would have to get the story from Belle.

They soon arrived at the wedding site. It looked like a castle and it was surrounded by beautiful gardens. The wedding was going to take place in one of the gardens followed by a reception that would take place inside the building. They entered the building and were directed to a door leading out to the side garden.

Emma saw Milah as soon as she stepped into the garden. "Your mother's here, Neal." She nudged him.

"Great. Where are my father and Belle? I want to handle the introductions." He began looking around.

"I don't think that will be necessary. It looks like they all arrived together." Emma pointed out the three of them standing together.

Neal groaned. "This can't be good." He immediately rushed toward them with Emma following close behind.

"Mom!" "Neal!" They hugged. "It's so good to see you." Neal was genuinely happy to see his mother. "I guess you got settled at the inn?"

"As well as can be expected at a place with no amenities. If it wasn't for Belle, I doubt I would have made it here."

Neal looked questioningly at her and then looked over to Belle and Gold. "Dad." "Belle." He greeted them.

Emma now stepped forward. "Hello, Milah." "Hello, Emma." They kissed uncomfortably.

"So you've all met already?" Neal was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes. Your father gave me a ride here."

Neal looked incredulous.

"At Belle's request." Milah added. "She's a close friend?"

"Yes. She's close to Emma and me. She's very sweet and we're very protective of her." Neal warned her.

"And you don't think she needs protecting from your father?"

Neal felt uncomfortable discussing his father's love life with his mother. "No. They're good for one another." He left it at that.

Milah searched his eyes. "OK. I believe you." She didn't know what to think. Neal didn't seem uncomfortable that his father was in a relationship with one of his friends. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"OK everyone. It's time to get on with the rehearsal."

Milah looked up to see an older woman whom she didn't recognize. She turned to Neal. "Who's that?"

"That's Granny. She's our Justice of the Peace. She'll be performing the wedding ceremony."

"Granny? How quaint. I suppose she's thrilled to have something to do at her age."

Neal laughed. "She also owns and runs the inn and the town diner."

Milah was not impressed. "I hope she does a better job presiding over your wedding than she does running the inn. It's a bare-bones no-star establishment."

"Shhhh! Her granddaughter is one of our bridesmaids."

Granny was now clapping her hands trying to get everyone to gather around. Neal ushered Milah over to her. "Granny, I'd like you to meet my mother, Milah Gold. Mom, this is Granny... Mrs. Lucas." They shook hands and Granny squinted at her.

"I recognize your name. You're lucky you got a room at my inn. You have to learn to make your reservations ahead of time. You only got in due to a last minute cancellation."

Milah felt irritated. This woman was lecturing her? Milah could give her a boatload of tips about how to run a business.

"I see you've made no better an impression on Mrs. Lucas than I have." She heard Rum laughing in her ear. "Be prepared to pay extra for pickles if you eat at the diner."

Milah looked confused. "You'll understand if you stay in town for a few days." Rum was chuckling to himself. Milah was definitely out of her element and Gold was planning to savor every minute of it.

Granny continued to gather the troops, barking out orders while Neal quickly introduced Milah to the members of the wedding party. "I'll re-introduce you properly later when we get to the restaurant. Granny's on a tight schedule."

Milah hummmphed. She couldn't imagine why. She looked around and sought out Belle who was talking to one of the most handsome men Milah had ever seen. Milah had been struck by how attractive every member of the wedding party was, but this young man, Killian Jones, had really taken her breath away. As she approached them, Killian walked away, leaving her alone with Belle. She couldn't explain why, but she was drawn to this young woman and felt as though she could trust her. "Do you think it's odd that Rum and I will be walking Emma down the aisle?" Milah was flattered that Emma had asked her. It's just that it was so non-traditional and she wasn't sure what anyone else would make of it.

Belle smiled warmly at her. "I think it's a lovely idea. Emma's so happy to have a family that she wants you and Rum to be a part of her wedding. She said that instead of giving her away you were accepting her into your lives and that walking her down the aisle to be married to your son would symbolize that."

"That is lovely." Milah was actually touched. "I don't remember Emma explaining it that way. I want us to be close, but we seem to have a difficult time connecting."

Belle took her hand and Milah let her, even though she was not used to and didn't like this type of affection from anyone. Somehow it just seemed natural coming from Belle. "I'm sure things will get better. I think you and Emma are both very direct about voicing your opinions, but in different ways. Emma is very straightforward and you're more like Rum… the things you say can be taken in more than one way. Emma's used to Rum, but she hasn't figured out how to take you yet."

"Thank you, Belle." Milah squeezed her hand, an unnatural act for her. She knew what drew Rum to her. She just needed to understand what drew her to him.

Their conversation was now cut short. The rehearsal was beginning and everyone scrambled to get into place. What had seemed like chaos quickly fell into order. The rehearsal flowed seamlessly as though they'd all practiced it a hundred times before. Granny congratulated all of them and abruptly took her leave. The rest of them headed to their cars and to the restaurant where they had a reservation for dinner. Neal insisted that Milah ride with him and Emma, finally leaving Gold and Belle to themselves.

The two of them lingered in the parking lot after everyone left. "So you and Milah seem to be getting on very well." Gold put his arms around her and pulled her close. He needed to feel her against him.

"Yes, I was so nervous and it all worked out OK. I think we've bonded a little bit." She put her arms around him. They stood there near his car not wanting to let go of one another.

"You're a remarkable woman, Belle. You have a way of charming everyone you meet. I can tell that Milah likes you. That's pretty close to a miracle. Milah's a very tough sell."

Gold lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her. Belle put her hands around his neck so that she could run her fingers through his hair. They kissed for a minute and then looked into each other's eyes. There were so many things they still needed to say.

"We should go." Belle spoke first. "I'm sure they'll be wondering where we are."

Gold opened the car door to let her in. "You're right. I'm sure Milah will be looking for me. She likes you, Belle, but she hasn't had a chance to torture me yet. She won't be giving me a pass. Of that I'm certain."

Belle took his hand and kissed it. "I promise to make you feel better later. Plus I didn't have a chance to thank you properly for the necklace." Her simple words aroused him.

He walked over to the other side of the car and got in. Before he could put the key in the ignition, Belle scooted over next to him. She put her hand on his thigh again as she had done earlier and pulled him forward to kiss him again. She opened her mouth eagerly to accept his tongue while she moved her hand slowly up his thigh. Gold was now visibly aroused and growing more so by the second.

He pulled away from her. "Belle." He said it sternly and she bit her lip to try to keep herself from smiling. That just made things worse.

"Sorry, Rum. I'll try to be good. It's just that I feel so much better now and I want to be close to you."

Gold groaned to himself. This dinner couldn't be over soon enough. Now he was going to have two women torturing him in very different ways. Milah would be on him about Belle and, well, he'd be wishing that it was Belle on him instead.


	16. The Rehearsal Dinner

Gold and Belle were the last ones to arrive at the rehearsal dinner. They walked in holding hands and smiling at one another. Everyone was mingling over drinks and appetizers in a beautiful private room that had been set aside just for them. Rainbows and unicorns were hanging everywhere.

Milah was situated close to the entrance engaged in conversation with Ruby, Killian and Gaston.

"Belle, Love." Killian reached out and pulled her over to him as soon as she walked in. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her on the head. "Have you met the beautiful Belle, Milah?"

"Yes, I've met your lovely friend." Milah was watching this exchange with intense interest. Belle seemed to be very comfortable with Killian's attentions while Gold seemed to be far from it. Milah could see his body tensing as he watched Belle and Killian interact. But what interested her even more than Rum's reaction, was the reaction of Gaston, who also visibly tensed up. There had to be a story behind this and Milah was determined to seek it out.

"Something bothering you, Rum?" Milah asked innocently.

"Why would anything be bothering me, Milah?" He wasn't about to reveal any of his insecurities to her even though he knew that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his feelings.

"It must be difficult to be involved with such a beautiful young woman." She said matter-of-factly.

Gold was trying his hardest not to let Milah get to him. It's just that she was tapping into those feelings of jealousy that he had not yet mastered.

Belle seemed to sense that something was wrong because she chose that moment to extract herself from Killian and go over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They all stared at her so she kissed him again. "Let's get a drink." She took him by the hand and led him away.

"What was that about?" Gold questioned her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Belle smiled sweetly at him. "I wanted to make a statement to Milah and I thought that was the best way to do it. Plus I thought you needed it… you looked a little jealous." She caressed his cheek and he caught her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Belle. I did need it." He was amazed by how in tune she was with him and how much she cared about him. They ordered drinks and returned to the group.

After a while Milah made her way over to Belle again. "This is serious between the two of you, isn't it?"

"Yes, very. We're committed to one another. There won't be any other man in my life and there won't be any other woman in his." Belle looked her straight in the eye not wavering for a moment.

"How can you be so sure?" Milah was taken aback by her answer.

"We both know it. We knew it the minute we met." Belle was uncomfortable saying this to Gold's ex-wife, but she needed to say it.

"I see." This was not what Milah had expected to hear. "What about Gaston? How does he fit in?"

Belle looked surprised.

"I saw how he looked at you and Killian. He was as tense as Rum was."

Belle sighed. "He's my ex-fiancé. It's been over for two years but it's been difficult for him to let go. He's finally accepted that I'm with Rum and that we're not getting back together. I think he's now jealous of Killian's friendship with me. I feel bad for him because he doesn't quite know how to be just a friend. And God knows Killian isn't a good example for him."

"I think Rum is also jealous." Milah couldn't help pointing it out.

"Well, he knows he has no reason to be jealous. But I understand. I'd feel the same way if a woman was that familiar with him."

Milah was truly amazed by this young woman. "This whole situation could be one of my romance novels, Belle. I have to admit that I'm fascinated by all of it."

Belle now decided to put Milah on the spot. "How do you feel about me and Rum? Does it bother you at all?"

Milah wasn't prepared for this question and didn't know how to answer at first.

Belle urged her on. "If it makes you feel better, I was very nervous about meeting you. I'm sure you must have been shocked when you found out about us."

MIlah looked at her. "I guess I was a little jealous at first. Not the way you think. I was jealous to think that Rum may have found happiness and I'm still searching for it." She wasn't sure why she was confiding in Belle but it felt good to share her feelings.

Belle hugged her. "I hope you find it."

Gold noticed Belle and Milah hugging and joined them. "Is everything OK?" He was somewhat floored by how well these two seemed to get along. Milah got under his skin, but the feeling was always fleeting. He understood her and her need to lash out and he didn't let it bother him for long.

"Yes." They said it at the same time and laughed.

Gold didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. He just knew that he didn't want to give Milah any openings to question him further about Belle so he decided to try to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"What do you make of the decorations, Milah?" He smirked knowing full well that she'd be hard-pressed to find something good to say.

Milah looked closely at them for the first time since she had arrived. "What are they supposed to be?" She looked as though she had just smelled something extremely unpleasant. Belle laughed. "They're rainbows and unicorns. That's the theme for the wedding."

"How unusual and how unlike Emma." Milah was doing her best to be as non-judgmental as possible.

"It was Mary Margaret's idea."

"Is that the same woman who came up with the wedding week idea?"

"Yes. Emma's not that into wedding planning so Mary Margaret and Neal did most of it."

"What's wrong, Milah?" Gold couldn't resist pushing her. "Don't you like the theme?" He was thinking of his own reaction to it.

"I didn't say that, Rum. I'm just a bit stumped by it." Milah gave him a pointed look.

"Neal's the pot of **Gold** at the end of the rainbow according to Emma."

Milah looked as though the smell had gotten stronger.

"Charming. How does the unicorn fit in?" She couldn't wait to hear.

Gold glanced at Belle and they exchanged an intimate look that wasn't lost on Milah.

"Emma's still trying to figure that out. She's open to suggestions if you have any." He grinned at her and she couldn't help laughing.

Mary Margaret and Ruby heard the laughter and wandered over. Milah was curious to find out more about Mary Margaret's wedding week idea and the wedding theme so she began to question her immediately. Ruby turned to Belle and Gold to discuss the rehearsal. She was excited that her grandmother was the JP and that Belle had been paired with Killian instead of Gaston. "Leave it to me to get Gaston out of his funk, Belle. I'm going to keep him occupied until he comes around. He needs to learn to have some fun again."

Belle was happy to hear it and so was Gold. He knew that it upset Belle to see Gaston unhappy.

Ruby now turned her attention to Belle's necklace. "This is so beautiful! Is it new?"

"Yes, Rum gave it to me."

Ruby looked at Gold. "You are serious, aren't you?"

Gold wasn't the least bit surprised to be asked that question again. He was unfortunately getting used to everyone's intense interest in his personal business.

"That seems to be the question of the week, Miss Lucas. Yes, I'm serious." He put his arm around Belle. "I think you already knew that."

Ruby conceded the point and grinned at both of them. "You're so cute together!"

Milah walked over just as she said it and Gold cursed under his breath. He was sure Milah would pounce on that. Who would call him cute?

"Guys, let's take a seat at the table so that we can order our dinners." Mary Margaret's interruption was very welcome to Gold. They all found a seat at the large round table that had been set up for them. Ruby and Gold sat on either side of Belle. Gaston sat next to Ruby and Milah sat next to Gold. Neal sat on the other side of Milah. Gold was not happy. He knew that Milah had purposely seated herself next to him to try to pry further into his relationship with Belle. He knew her much too well.

After they'd had a chance to peruse the menu and order their meals, Neal stood to get everyone's attention. He thanked everyone again with special thanks to Mary Margaret and his father, he introduced his mother, the novelist, again, and he waxed poetic about Emma. Everyone clapped and whistled and then started laughing and talking to those next to or across from them.

Milah turned to Gold. He knew he could no longer avoid her. "So you and Belle… I never imagined you with a younger woman. What is she? Half your age?"

Gold was surprised that he wasn't annoyed by her question. "Yes, Milah, she's half my age. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I was ready to retire your character from my novels and now I'm thinking of aging him and pairing him with a much younger woman. You're an endless source of inspiration for me, Rum." Milah knew he would hate this and it made the idea even more appealing to her.

Gold groaned. Now he was annoyed. "I can't imagine that anyone would be interested."

"You're wrong, Rum. They'll love reading about a young woman who's inexplicably attracted to this very magnetic and sexy older man. And they'll be even more fascinated by his attraction to her. Is it her youth, her beauty, her sweet nature, the sex? Is he her first? (Milah hesitated after this question carefully watching his reaction. She hadn't forgotten the look Rum and Belle had shared when they were discussing the unicorn decorations). What will her parents think? What will his family say? Can they overcome the obstacles they'll face? It's absolutely perfect. I can barely wait to start writing the first chapter."

Gold was stunned. It was bad enough that she had used some unrecognizable version of him for her last series of novels, but he was even more appalled by this new idea.

"I can't imagine that you'd have enough material for a novel, Milah." Gold was anxious to discourage her.

"Oh, not just a novel… a series of novels similar to my Heart Crusher series. I just have to get a better handle on what brought the two of you together."

Gold was not going to bite. He refused to give her the slightest insight into his relationship with Belle.

"It's easy to see what attracted you to her. She's very lovely and very sweet, Rum… and very affectionate. I didn't think she was your type at all, but I think she may be exactly what you need."

Gold was taken aback. This wasn't like Milah. "I suppose your unasked question is what does she see in me?"

"No, I think I know exactly what she sees. I'm not blind, Rum. She thinks you're the ideal man. She sees all the things I saw in you and also a lot of the things I chose to ignore that made us a mismatch… things that are right for the two of you."

Gold looked at her. This Milah was throwing him off balance. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she may be your perfect match. How did Ruby phrase it? – You're so cute together!" She smiled at him as he inwardly groaned again. "It's true, Rum… and I really am inspired."

As much as Gold was annoyed, he was also secretly pleased. If anything, he had expected Milah to torture him over the age difference and to write it off as some type of mid-life crisis. He'd been dreading that. What he had with Belle was special and it bothered him for anyone to make light of it.

"The thing is, Rum, I think there's more here than meets the eye." Milah was searching his face and eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about what Belle had told her.

He had to look away. He didn't want her to see what he was feeling. He still hadn't shared all of his feelings with Belle yet.

"What are you two talking about?" Neal leaned over to get his parents' attention.

Gold was grateful. He could see that Milah was on to him. She was just trying to verify it.

"Your father and I were discussing how much of an inspiration he's been to my writing." Milah gave Gold a wicked grin as she said it. Gold did his best to ignore her.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well. It means a lot to me and Emma."

Gold was hoping Neal's words would keep Milah from pushing him further. Milah now turned her attention away from Gold to talk to her son.

Gold turned toward Belle just as she was turning toward him. They smiled at each other as he took her hand. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Ruby always makes me laugh." She glanced over at Milah. "What about you?"

"Let's just say that Milah also thinks we're cute together. And it doesn't end there."

Belle giggled. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not if you don't mind being a character in one of Milah's novels." Gold said sarcastically.

"You don't mean…?"

Gold cut her off. "I mean that exactly. She's fascinated by our relationship and plans on basing a series of novels on us."

Belle tried to stifle a giggle. She loved Gold's character in Milah's novels, but she knew he hated the whole idea of it. "I think she's just trying to get under your skin, Rum."

Gold couldn't help smiling. Belle's giggle was infectious and there was something humorous about Milah's ability to get to him with these darn romance novels. "I suppose we should be flattered."

"Exactly." She smiled her best smile at him, put one hand on his thigh, the other in his hair and kissed him. "It makes me want to be alone with you… right now… to work on developing some material."

Gold grinned into her kiss. Belle had given him a whole new perspective on this. He was no longer annoyed.

Gold and Belle enjoyed their brief moment together before they were interrupted by the arrival of the meal. The conversation during the meal was lively and involved various groups of people at the table. There was a lot of laughing and general silliness and everyone was having a good time. Gold noted that even Milah seemed relaxed and less intent on prying into his business. He knew that wouldn't last, but he was determined to enjoy himself while he wasn't under her scrutiny.

The meal finally wound down and everyone started preparing to take their leave. The wedding was the next day which affected everyone differently. Killian and Ruby were just getting ready to start their evening. Gaston seemed uncertain until Ruby convinced him to join in on the fun. Neal and Emma agreed to stay for one more drink but also wanted to get home fairly early. They were the ones with the big day ahead of them. Mary Margaret was anxious to get home and to get some rest. She had so many things to think about that she couldn't envision herself staying out late and David was always willing to do whatever made her happy. Gold and Belle were looking forward to getting back at a reasonable hour so that they could enjoy being alone together. That left Milah. Gold was hoping she'd stay and hitch a ride back with Emma and Neal. If she left now, he'd have to give her a ride back to the inn and deal with the awkward moment when it became evident that Belle wasn't spending the night there.

As luck would have it, Milah decided that she needed her beauty rest and wanted to head back to the inn. She approached Gold and Belle. "I know it's out of your way, but would you mind giving me a ride back to the inn?"

Gold looked perplexed and didn't answer immediately so Belle answered for him. "I'm sure it will be no problem to drop you off. Right, Rum?"

"No, no problem at all." Milah thanked them and headed off to inform Neal.

Gold still looked confused so Belle whispered in his ear. "She knows I'm spending the night with you, Rum. She saw my overnight bag."

Gold groaned. "Leave it to Milah to notice that. The next thing I know she'll be asking me how serious we are. She's the only one who hasn't asked yet."

Belle giggled. "She already asked… and I told her."

"Of course she did. More fodder for the novel. That woman doesn't let any opportunity pass her by." He hesitated. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her we're totally committed to one another. I wanted her to know. I hope you don't mind." She smiled shyly at him.

He smiled back. He loved hearing her say it. "No not at all. I want her to know too. I want everyone to know how special you are to me Belle. That's something I don't want anyone to misinterpret."

She took his hand. "And I want everyone to know how special you are to me." They stood there smiling at one another until they heard Milah clearing her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, we were just getting ready to say good-bye to everyone." They all took their leave and headed out to Gold's car.

The ride back to the inn was pleasant. Belle and Milah spent the whole time discussing the wedding, the inn and Storybrooke. Gold was grateful to get through the ride without any further intrusive conversations.

After they dropped off Milah, Gold and Belle headed back to Rum's house. It was nice to finally be alone. They'd enjoyed their day together and were now looking forward to the night. It was still early enough for them to relax a bit and still get a good night's sleep before the wedding day.

They talked about the rehearsal and the dinner on the way home and couldn't help looking at each other and smiling. Gold took Belle's hand several times. They were happy.

When they finally got back to the house, Gold led Belle to the living area and pulled her down onto the couch with him. He wanted to broach the subjects of Milah and Belle's father.

"So tonight wasn't nearly as bad as I expected it to be… thanks to you, Belle. I'm amazed by the way you befriended Milah." Gold was truly impressed by Belle's natural ability to get people to trust her.

"I'm happy we clicked. I think Milah needs someone to care about her the way we care about each other."

"You have such a good heart, Belle." He pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her. "You made something that could have been uncomfortable for all of us into something special." He paused and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong, Rum?" Belle could sense that something was bothering him.

"I'm afraid I'm not like you at all, Belle. I know I'm going to ruin things for us tomorrow." He didn't want to worry her, but he needed to say it. He felt weak doing so but couldn't help himself.

"Oh, Rum." She felt her heart breaking for him. There wasn't much he could do to make things OK with her father. "You can't change the things that will make my father unhappy. But I wouldn't want you to if you could. To me you're perfect." She put her arms around his waist and leaned in against him.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Gold ran his fingers through her hair and gently massaged her scalp. Belle let out a sigh. She was as easily aroused as he was by a simple touch.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

"Mmmm." Belle answered.

"Lie down on my lap, Belle, so that I can reach you better."

Belle put her head down on his lap and he felt his cock spring to life. He knew she felt it too.

"Mmmm." She pressed against him.

Gold stifled a moan. He wanted this to be about Belle. He needed to give her his full attention.

He put both hands on her head and began to massage her scalp through her hair. He raked his fingers through her hair stopping to gently yet firmly rub his fingers against her skin. She would have never expected this to be erotic but the feeling of his fingers on her made waves of heat start to course through her body. She squirmed a little in response as her body began to feel aroused.

Gold moved his fingers to her temples and then to her ears. He caressed the lobes and then ran his hands down her neck. He moved his fingers back up to her eyelids and cheeks and eventually over her lips. He traced her lips with both thumbs. She could feel her arousal building. Belle reached out and took one of his hands in hers. She took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it while she looked directly into his eyes. His cock hardened uncomfortably in response and he was straining against her. She smiled and kept sucking on him.

He moaned. "Take your clothes off, Belle. I need to see you naked."

Belle raised herself off of his lap and knelt next to him on the couch. She lifted her dress over her head to remove it leaving herself exposed to him in a silky blue bra and panties. She looked into his eyes and could see how black and filled with lust they were. "Unhook it." Belle undid the front clasp baring her breasts to him. He sucked in his breath. "So beautiful, Belle. Straddle me. I want to touch you."

Belle could feel the throbbing and wetness between her legs. It aroused her to be naked while he was fully dressed the same way she knew it aroused him.

She knelt over his lap so that he could see and touch her breasts. She could see the huge bulge in his pants and it made her even more excited.

Gold raised his hands to her breasts and began to caress her nipples with his fingers. His touch was gentle and sensual and it was causing waves of desire to course through her body. "So soft." Gold loved the feeling of the soft plump nipples. He didn't want them to turn into hard little peaks yet. The soft pink flesh was tempting him in inexplicable ways. When he couldn't stand it any longer he lowered his mouth onto her right breast and began gently sucking the nipple, being careful not to hurt her. Belle gasped and grasped his head in her hands. He switched over to her other nipple and sucked on it in the same way. Belle was moaning as he continued to suck on and lick each of her nipples. At one point he stopped and pulled away to look at her. He moaned and brought his fingers back up to her nipples and caressed them with his thumbs. This time the hard little peaks felt so good to his touch. Belle let out little cries as her desire continued to build.

Gold chuckled. "What can I do for you, darling?" Belle whimpered in response. "Take your panties off, Belle. Let me touch your bare skin."

Belle whimpered again and got off the couch to remove her underwear. She now stood completely naked before him. Gold was as aroused as he could possibly be and Belle was desperate for release. "Come closer, darling. Stand in front of me." Gold pulled her flush against the couch so that her center was even with his mouth. He separated her folds with his fingers and pressed his tongue flat against her clit and teased it gently. Belle let out a cry and opened her legs to press against him. "Mmmm, darling, you taste so good." Belle whimpered. "Please, Rum."

"OK, sweetheart. Come here and lie back on the couch." He got up and helped her lean back on the couch pulling her forward so that her butt was on the edge. He kneeled on the floor in front of her. She raised her knees and opened her legs. "Always so receptive, darling. I love that about you." Gold separated her folds with his fingers again and leaned forward. He took his tongue and licked her slit from bottom to top lingering at her clit and teasing it with the flat of his tongue. Belle cried out and grabbed his hair in her hands. She opened her legs wider. Gold put his whole mouth on her and started to suck on her while using his tongue to tease her gently. Belle gasped and writhed under him. She tried to hold his head in place. He varied the sucking until it began to concentrate every sensation into one spot that made Belle cry out for release. "Please don't stop, Rum. Please." She was arching against him and he put his hands under her butt to pull her closer. He made love to her with his mouth and tongue until she cried out and arched one last time as waves of release passed over her. He eased her down and then put his hand over her mound to calm her.

"Thank you, Rum." She had tears in her voice. "Please hug me."

Gold moved up beside her and put his arms around her. He kissed her and held her to him. He was so hard and engorged that it was almost painful, but all he cared about was holding Belle close to him.

Belle wanted to make him feel the way he made her feel. He cared so much about her needs and she wanted him to know that she cared as much for his. "Take your clothes off, Rum." She needed to be in control now.

Gold looked at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are, Belle?"

"Yes. Let me touch you, Rum." She cupped him through his pants. Gold groaned and thrust into her hand. He began to unhook his belt and Belle helped him unzip his pants and remove them. He unbuttoned and threw off his shirt while she removed his boxers.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Rum?" Belle took his cock in her hand and stroked it. Gold groaned again.

"Will you get on top of me like we did the other night? I need to be in you, Belle."

Belle felt herself getting aroused again. She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him.

"Should I take this as a yes?" He chuckled and she laughed.

"Yes. You know how much I liked this." Belle leaned forward to kiss him and they settled into a long lingering kiss. Gold moved his hands between her legs and slipped two fingers into her. "You're so wet, Belle."

"I know." Belle took his cock in her hand and lowered herself onto him. Gold groaned as her hot tight wetness surrounded him. Belle closed her eyes at the feeling. She began to move slowly over him whimpering a little as she felt her arousal building. Gold was already close to coming. She began to increase her pace as Gold moaned. "That's so good, sweetheart." He put his hands on her hips and helped her. Belle was letting out little sounds as she could feel herself on the verge every time she pushed down against him. Belle picked up the pace even more and Gold knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Belle cried out as Gold thrust into her unable to hold back any longer. Her whole body shuddered as she came at the same time. She collapsed on his lap and they stayed like that for a long time. Gold had one arm around her and the other hand in her hair.

"That was amazing, Belle. I can't tell you how good it felt."

She kissed his chest. "It was amazing for me too, Rum."

Gold knew he wasn't going to be able to hold in his feelings for her much longer. He needed to tell her everything. "Let's go up to bed, Belle. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

They helped each other upstairs and fell on the bed. Gold pulled the sheet over them as they nestled together. Belle feel asleep quickly cuddled up against him. Gold lay awake for a long time. He was overcome with feelings for this woman. She made him happy. That was something rare for him. He wanted so much to do the same for her. She deserved that more than anyone. It terrified him to think that he could bring the opposite into her life once her father met him. He was determined to do everything in his power not to make that happen. He just wished he felt more confident about it.

Gold finally fell asleep. He'd decided to take his own advice. He'd deal with the situation as it played out. Milah had proven to be a surprise to them in many ways. Maybe Belle's father would surprise them too.


	17. The Introduction

Belle woke up before Rum. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was resting on her shoulder. Belle couldn't resist running her fingers through his hair. It was so long and silky and always seemed to call to her.

Gold tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. "I'm awake, darling." He smiled with his eyes closed. "You're awake early." He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I was thinking that it would be a good idea if I introduced you to my father this morning before the wedding. He'll be at the wedding site this morning delivering the flowers." The wedding was scheduled for 4pm so there was plenty of time to make the introduction and still have time to get over to Mary Margaret's to get ready.

"That's a good idea." Gold had thought about this himself. He didn't want to deal with this introduction at his son's wedding. If things didn't go well it would be better to handle it earlier. He wanted the wedding to be a happy occasion, not a stressful one.

Belle hugged him and he ran his hands over her body. "I love waking up with you, Belle." He leaned in to kiss her. He pressed against her so that she could feel his arousal.

"Rum."

"I know." He sighed. "Denial…"

She laughed. "You know me so well." She kissed him. "If it makes you feel better, I owe you a favor today. We reneged on our deal again. You can call it in any time."

Gold was tempted to call it in right then and there but he knew they needed to get ready for their meeting with Moe French. He didn't want that hanging over him when he called in his favor.

"I'll keep that in mind." He kissed her again. "Why don't you rest a little longer while I take a shower? This way I can make breakfast for us while you get ready." What he really wanted to do was to take a shower with her.

"OK, Rum." Gold got up and Belle lay there watching him. She thought he was so sexy and attractive. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

He could feel her eyes on him and it was arousing him the same way her touch aroused him. He liked it when she was naked and he was fully clothed. He was beginning to think he might like the opposite just as much. He really needed to get into the shower before he lost his resolve. Maybe he should take a cold shower.

Belle got up while Gold was getting ready. She realized that her bag and all of their clothes were downstairs so she went down to get them. Pandora met her on the stairs. "Good morning, Beautiful. Did we disturb you last night?" Pandora meowed and rubbed against Belle's legs. Belle knew she wanted to eat so Belle fed her before retrieving her bag and heading back up to the bedroom. She realized that she'd been roaming around Rum's house completely naked and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. It still amazed her how uninhibited she was with him.

She got back up to the room just as Gold was coming out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him and Belle noted how much she liked the look.

"Do you think I should wear a suit or should I try to be more casual?"

"Whatever's the most comfortable for you." Belle tried to hide her smile.

"I guess I'll wear a suit."

Belle burst out laughing. Gold looked at her. "May I ask what's so amusing?"

"You're the only person I know who's more comfortable in a suit than in casual clothes."

Gold chuckled. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. I have yet to see you wearing something other than a dress or a skirt."

Belle smiled widely. "I never thought about it that way."

They stared into each other's eyes until Belle finally looked away. "I guess I should take my shower."

"Yes…" Gold got partially dressed and then went downstairs to make breakfast. He knew that Belle had a good appetite so he cut up fruit and then prepared eggs and veggies for an omelette. He set places for them at the counter, poured some juice and brewed the coffee.

Belle came down a short while later. She was dressed in a pale blue dress and was wearing the pearl pendant. "You look lovely, Belle." She looked more beautiful to him every time he saw her.

They sat down to eat breakfast and enjoyed each other's company like they always did. When they finished, Gold went back upstairs to finish getting ready. When he came back down he walked over to Belle and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the head. "I suppose it's time for me to meet your father."

Belle reached up to caress his cheek. "Yes, it's time."

They were both in good spirits as they drove out to the venue. They talked about Emma, Neal, the wedding and the bridesmaids' preparations. Gold was thankful that the only thing he had to do was to put on his tux, something that he was comfortable doing. He didn't have to worry about hair, makeup or heels.

As they pulled into the driveway they noticed two vans parked at the front entrance. The name on the vans was "Game of Thorns."

"Those are my father's vans. He must be inside."

Gold parked the car and helped Belle out. She put her hand in his and led him into the building. "He'll be in the ballroom setting up the centerpieces and other arrangements." When they entered the ballroom Gold saw a man close to his age up front and a couple of younger women setting up flowers on the tables. "There he is." Belle pointed to the gentleman and led Gold to him.

As they approached, Moe French looked up and saw Belle.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Belle released Gold's hand and ran up to hug her father. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you until this afternoon." He noticed Gold and gave him a puzzled look.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone, Dad. I told you about him the other night." She worked her way back over to Gold and took his hand. "Dad, this is Rumford Gold. Rum, this is my dad, Moe French."

Gold extended his hand. Moe just stared at him blankly. Belle tried to explain further. "Rum's the man I told you I was seeing." Moe seemed to register something Belle said because he finally accepted Gold's hand and shook it. He kept staring at Gold as though he couldn't quite understand who he was or why Belle was introducing him.

Gold had an uneasy feeling, but tried to hide it under polite pleasantries. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. French. I must commend you on the beautiful flower arrangements. The bride will be delighted."

Moe just continued to stare at him. His face was turning a bright red and he turned to Belle. "Can I speak to you in private?" Belle looked pale. Gold squeezed her hand. "Are you OK, sweetheart?" He knew this wasn't going well and his heart was aching for Belle.

Belle squeezed his hand back and smiled weakly at him. "I'm OK, Rum. Excuse me a minute. It seems my father needs to speak to me privately. Why don't you wait for me in the car? We won't be staying."

Gold politely took his leave knowing it was falling on deaf ears. He felt sick. He could imagine what Moe French was saying to Belle and he was the cause of it. He didn't know how to make this right or better. He just knew that he was going to have to find a way to comfort Belle somehow.

Belle watched Gold leave the room before she turned to her father. "How could you be so rude to him?"

Moe looked stunned. "How could I be so rude? What are you thinking, Belle? That man is my age. He could be your father. That's the man you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes, father. That's the man I told you about the other night. I'm seeing him and he makes me very happy."

Belle was incensed and Moe knew it the minute she called him "father", but he didn't like this man and he didn't want him near his daughter.

"What could a man that age possibly want with a woman your age? I can only think of one thing."

Belle felt herself blushing. "You don't even know him, father. You're not even willing to give him the courtesy of having a conversation with him. He's kind and sweet and he really cares about me."

"I'm sorry, Belle, but I forbid you to see him. If you don't have the sense to see what's right in front of your nose then I'll have to step in to stop you from doing anything foolish."

Belle wanted to cry out of anger. "You forbid me? You can't tell me what to do, father. I'm a grown woman." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Moe now felt helpless. He loved his daughter more than life itself and he didn't want to hurt her. But what was she thinking? "Belle…" He tried to soften his tone.

She couldn't look at him.

"You're in love with him, aren't you? He's seduced you and you think you're in love with him."

Belle could no longer hold back the tears. As soon as Moe had said that she loved him, it opened up the floodgate of emotions that had been brewing inside her for the past week. She sobbed silently for a minute. Moe wanted to hug her, but thought she would object.

She wiped her tears and turned to her father. "He didn't seduce me, Dad. That's not who he is. And yes, I love him and I'm going to be with him. I hope you can accept that and be happy for me."

Moe felt his anger subside. "Does he love you?"

Belle cried more now. "Yes. He just hasn't told me yet."

"What does that mean?" Moe was confused.

"It's complicated." She wiped away more tears. "I have to go get ready for the wedding. Are you still planning to stay for it?"

"Yes. I'll stay."

"Then I'll see you this afternoon. You're sitting at the same table as Rum."

She turned to leave and Moe watched her go. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't handled that well at all. He walked up to the front of the building to watch her through the window. This Rumford Gold had his arms around his daughter and was obviously comforting her. She was crying and leaning against him getting makeup and tears all over his suit jacket. Moe noted how impeccably dressed he was. His suit appeared to be custom-made yet he didn't seem to care that Belle was ruining it. He was intent on listening to her and trying unsuccessfully to make her feel better. Moe felt sheepish. Maybe he did care about Belle. He was still too old for her but maybe Moe had misjudged him.

Moe watched Gold lead Belle over to a bench where he sat and talked with her for a while. He finally got her to smile a little. Moe felt a weight lift from his heart. Suddenly Gold kissed Belle on the cheek, got up and headed toward the building. Moe rushed back into the ballroom. He wasn't prepared to have a confrontation with this man.

Gold entered the building and walked into the ballroom. He couldn't leave things between Belle and her father unresolved. Belle loved her dad and he had broken her heart.

"Mr. French… may I have a word with you?"

Moe turned to him. "I don't think we have anything to say to one another."

"Quite the contrary, Mr. French. We have something very important to discuss… your daughter's happiness. Evidently she can't be happy unless we, me and you, can forge some type of relationship with one another." He paused. "I know you think I'm some type of creep or pervert, but I can assure you that I care deeply about Belle. I can't bear to see her so upset. She loves you more than anything and you just broke her heart. I suggest you give me a chance for her sake. I'm not who you think I am."

Moe was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation and wanted it to end. He didn't know this man and he actually felt somewhat intimidated by him. "Tell Belle I'll try. I'll be at the wedding this afternoon. She told me we're sitting together at the same table."

"Yes… you, me and my ex-wife." Gold figured he might as well throw that out there. Best if there weren't any more surprises. "Oh… and just in case Belle didn't mention it… Neal Gold, the groom, is my son."

Gold turned to go. He felt better somehow now that everything was out in the open. He was also pretty sure that Moe French wasn't feeling better.

Belle threw herself into Gold's arms when he exited the building. "I'm so sorry, Rum. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, darling. Your father's willing to try to keep an open mind about me."

"Thank you, Rum." She pulled him forward and kissed him as though she'd never see him again. She was pressing against him and making little sounds that meant one thing to him. She was emotionally overwrought and needed release.

"I need you, Rum." She pulled him closer.

"Uh, I don't think this is quite the right time or place, sweetheart. Your father already thinks I'm some type of pervert."

She giggled and it was the sweetest sound to Gold's ears. "I don't mean here. I thought you'd come up to my room when we get back to the inn."

"What happened to your precious "denial"?" Gold was grinning at her. It was good to see her feeling better.

"This is an exception. Do you mind?"

Gold chuckled as he led her to the car. "I'm sure I'll get over it."

She hit him playfully. Belle teased him and flirted with him the whole trip back. He was praying that nobody would see them entering the inn because he wasn't going to be able to hide the state he was in. They thankfully got to Belle's room without encountering anyone.

Belle immediately began to remove his tie and he helped her with her dress. The rest of their clothes were off in seconds.

"What do you want, Belle?" Gold was willing to do anything.

She led him to the bed and she lay back on it and pulled him on top of her. "Please, Rum."

He wanted to make slow sweet love to her, but that's not what she needed. She opened her legs and he pushed into her. Belle whimpered and arched her back. She felt that she was on the verge of coming the second he entered her. Gold sensed her urgency and gave her what she needed. He began to pound into her. "Come for me, darling. Don't hold back. I know you want to." She cried out his name as she began to come almost immediately. "Rum." He wanted to hold back so that she could come again, but her intense response took control of him. He thrust erratically into her and came soon after.

"Kiss me, Rum." She couldn't seem to get enough of him. He was still in her so he found her clit with his thumb and began to tease her again. The sensation of him being in her and his fingers urging her on brought her to another intense climax that shook her whole body. She collapsed limp under him.

"Thank you." Her voice was almost tearful. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

Rum kissed her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much better. I needed that, Rum. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. It's been an emotional morning for both of us. I needed it too." He looked deeply into her eyes. "It's a way of expressing deep feelings without words."

"Yes... it is." She held his gaze. Time seemed to stand still as they stared into each other's eyes.

Gold knew he couldn't go much longer without telling her (in words) how he felt. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, but he was finding it almost impossible not to do so. He needed to share everything he felt with her.

Gold was the first to speak. "Will you stay with me tonight, Belle?"

"Yes, of course." She caressed his cheek. "I always want to stay with you, Rum."

That's what he wanted too. Always… always and forever.

"Belle…" He swallowed. His eyes were saying so many things to her. She placed her finger over his lips.

"I have to get to Mary Margaret's, Rum. I can't be late. Everyone's waiting for me."

"OK, darling." He would tell her everything later. She was right. They had a wedding to get to.


	18. The Wedding

Belle arrived at Mary Margaret's at the same time as Ruby. They entered the loft together and Mary Margaret greeted them warmly. "I'm so glad you're here! I've been so nervous you'd think I was the bride. I need to calm down before Emma gets here."

Ruby and Belle both hugged her. "You'll be fine!" Belle reassured her.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will." Emma had entered without anyone noticing. They all started to laugh.

Mary Margaret looked embarrassed. "Never mind me. How do you feel? Are you nervous?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. I thought I'd be nervous, but I'm not." Emma looked and sounded very calm.

"Well thank God one of us is calm." Mary Margaret realized there was no point in pretending.

Emma laughed. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"Yes, let's start getting ready. It's going to take a while to get our hair and makeup done. I'll be more relaxed once I see we're getting things done. This waiting around is not good for me."

Everyone agreed with that and spent the next few minutes laughing and getting organized. Emma had had her hair done that morning. The rest of them were helping each other. They were experts on styling each other's hair after living together for several years.

Mary Margaret asked them to go over the wedding details one last time with her. She needed this final review for her own peace of mind.

"I saw your father this morning, Belle. I met with him to go over the flower placements. He did a beautiful job." Mary Margaret looked very pleased.

"Yes, the arrangements are beautiful." Belle acknowledged.

"You saw them?"

"Yes, Rum and I stopped by this morning so that I could introduce him to my father." Belle tried to smile, but failed.

"It didn't go well?" Ruby asked the obvious.

"No, my father didn't approve of him at all. He decided that Rum's taking advantage of me." Belle was happy that she was not getting emotional again.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby rushed over to hug her. "What are you going to do?"

"I had it out with him and then Rum talked to him. He's still coming to the reception and sitting with Rum. He's agreed to at least try to keep an open mind."

"You can't blame him completely, Belle. We were all concerned about you and Gold." Emma pointed out.

"I know, but my father didn't even want to give him a chance. Nobody has ever cared for me the way Rum does and my dad thinks the worst of him. It's so unfair." Belle felt herself getting angry again.

"Maybe he'll feel better about Mr. Gold once he meets Milah and Neal." Mary Margaret suggested.

Emma and Belle exchanged looks as Mary Margaret said it. Belle groaned. "I think I blocked that out of my mind after what happened this morning. I can't imagine what my father will think about the fact that Rum has an ex-wife and a son who's my age. And who knows what Milah might say. Poor Rum."

Emma agreed. "Milah is definitely a wild card. Gold is going to have his hands full." Emma still couldn't help herself from being amused.

"Yes… my dad and Milah. I keep telling myself that I have to let it go and let things play out. I just hope my dad can see that Rum's not who he thinks he is. Either way Rum and I are going to be together." Belle was adamant. "I just feel bad that he has to deal with this on the day of his only son's wedding. It should be a happy day for him, not one where he has to worry about what he says or does."

"Gold can handle it, Belle." Emma was also adamant. "He seems to always get what he wants. I still can't figure out how he does it."

"I hope you're right." Belle smiled. She thought about Rum and how he'd let her see the side of him that wasn't so sure of himself. He'd let her see that vulnerable side of himself that he hid from the rest of the world and that made her want to hug him. She was going to make sure she did just that the minute she saw him at the wedding. She was going to do everything she could to make him feel good about himself. She hated thinking about how her dad made him feel.

"I'm sorry. This is your day, Emma. We should be talking about you." Belle felt guilty.

"No need to apologize. I welcome any distraction. I feel better when I'm not thinking about myself and the fact that all eyes are going to be on me in a couple of hours. That's the one thing that bothers me in all of this." Emma had never pretended otherwise. They all knew how she felt. "Let's keep talking about anything other than me. Ruby, what happened after Neal and I left last night?"

They spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing about everything and anything while they got ready. But whether Emma liked it or not, all attention turned to her when she put on her gown. It was as though she was transformed from the serious no-nonsense woman they knew to the "princess" that Neal thought she was. Everyone oohed and aahed over how beautiful she looked. Mary Margaret was on the verge of crying and they tried to stop her so that her makeup wouldn't be ruined.

Emma turned her attention to them. "You look so beautiful." She felt like crying herself. They huddled together for a group hug. This was a big day for all of them. Emma was the first in their little circle of friends who would be getting married. They realized that you never knew where life would lead you. If they had to guess, Emma would have been the last one to get married, but instead, she was the first.

They continued talking and taking casual photos of one another until the limo arrived. Emma had asked that any professional photos be held off until the wedding. She wanted the hours leading up to it to be as relaxed as possible.

Once they piled into the limo the mood shifted slightly. Their laughter was now tinged with excitement and nerves. They were relieved when they finally arrived and were ushered into a room where they could finish preparing for the walk down the aisle.

"Rum." Belle ran over to hug him as soon as she saw him. He had been waiting for them to arrive, purportedly to walk Emma down the aisle, but in reality to greet Belle. "You look so handsome." He was wearing a black tux and bowtie with a gold pocket square. The rainbow and unicorn theme was now apparent. The bouquets were multi-colored like a rainbow, the gowns and tux accents were gold and the bridesmaids were all wearing a necklace with a gold unicorn pendant. Mary Margaret had helped Emma satisfy the "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue" requirement by letting her borrow a necklace with an antique blue crystal unicorn pendant on it (the chain was new). Belle personally loved the unicorn pendants, especially Emma's.

Gold took her hands in his and looked at her. He smiled. "More beautiful than ever if that's even possible."

She smiled back and then straightened his bowtie and put her hands on his chest. "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens today, it won't change the way I feel."

He took her hands in his again and brought them up to his lips. "The only thing that matters to me, Belle, is that you and I are together. We'll make things work out. I promise you." They held each other's gaze.

Moe French had walked into the room as Gold and Belle were hugging. Once again he'd watched them from a distance. This time he felt as though he was intruding on something private and intimate. He was seeing his daughter in a different light. Somehow she'd become a confident woman who seemed extremely comfortable with this much older and much more experienced man. Moe couldn't quite accept what he was seeing, but it was there before him.

"Belle." He approached them hesitantly.

"Dad." Belle turned to him, her hands still in Rum's.

He nodded to Gold and Gold nodded back in return.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful, sweetheart." He moved closer and Belle reached out to him with her left hand. He gratefully took it in his and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Moe felt a sense of relief pass through him. "I'll see you after the ceremony." He took his leave without looking at Gold again.

"Are you OK?" Gold was afraid that tears were welling up in Belle's eyes. "You can't cry now, darling. You're not allowed to ruin two of my suits in one day."

She laughed while he pulled a hankie out of his inside pocket. "Thanks, Rum. I want to at least wait for the ceremony to begin before I start to cry."

"Belle. Rum. Can you two get any cuter?" Milah's voice rang through the air.

Gold winced. "This cute business has to end."

Belle giggled and any remaining tears quickly vanished. She squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear. "I think you're cute too."

He tried to look annoyed, but just ended up grinning. It sounded so much better coming from Belle. When Milah said it he cringed. When Belle said it he wanted to... well… he wanted to do things that he shouldn't be thinking about now.

"It's time, Rum. Our son is going to be a married man in a few minutes." Milah came up to them and thankfully refocused her attention and his on the main event.

"Yes, indeed." He paused. "May I say that you look lovely, Milah." Gold was ever the gentleman.

"Thank you, Rum." Milah looked pleased. "And don't you look dashing… and of course your darling Belle looks stunning. As beautiful as the bride."

Belle blushed. She could feel Gold and Milah staring at her. "Thank you, Milah. Your dress is perfect and you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, dear." Milah gave her a hug which didn't go unnoticed by Gold. Belle had brought out something in Milah that he didn't think existed. It floored him.

"It's time! It's time!" Mary Margaret announced that the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone lined up to make their way down the aisle. Belle gave Gold one last quick kiss before she got into place. Belle was the first one in line so she was a bit nervous. She set the pace perfectly, followed by Ruby and then by Mary Margaret, the maid of honor. Gold and Milah walked on either side of Emma, her arms entwined with both of theirs. She was suddenly nervous and grateful to have the two of them to hold her up. "I've never seen you look more beautiful, Emma." Gold gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. He could feel the tension coursing through her.

Emma relaxed a bit and somehow managed to make it down the aisle, though it was all a blur to her. When they arrived closer to the front and she saw Neal, she felt calm again. Milah hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Gold hugged her and whispered in her ear. "We're all lucky to have you in our family, Emma." She squeezed his hand and took her place next to Neal.

The wedding party, including Gold and Milah, were arranged on either side of the bride and groom, facing them and one another. Gold and Belle immediately locked eyes and exchanged smiles. They were pleased that they'd be able to see one another during the ceremony.

Granny began the ceremony with a few words about Neal and Emma and about marriage and the vows that they were about to exchange. Gold and Belle were focused on her and the bride and groom. Neal was first to say his vows. When he said "my one true love" Gold automatically looked at Belle and she at him. They continued to hold each other's gaze… "…love you more each day… laugh and cry with you…obstacles we may face together…my hand, my heart, my love…" And as Emma took over "…to nurture you...to comfort and encourage you…to grow together…for all eternity…".

They did not break eye contact as the ceremony continued and the rings were exchanged… "…with this ring I thee wed… I now pronounce you husband and wife…". It was as though they were in a trance, as though nothing else existed except the two of them. When everyone started to applaud, they both jumped slightly and joined in the congratulations. Gold looked back over at Belle and she met his gaze again. Something had just happened and his heart was pounding. Belle felt the same way. Her heart was racing. She'd just experienced something with Rum that couldn't be ignored. She gave him a little smile and he smiled back. She wanted to hug and kiss him. He wanted to be alone with her.

The next hour was a whirlwind of photos and congratulations and greetings and introductions. Belle and Gold managed to exchange a smile a few times. They finally found a few minutes alone before the wedding party was scheduled to be formally introduced. The guests had been enjoying a cocktail hour and were now being asked to find their seats in the ballroom.

Gold came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She had just turned from talking to Ruby when Gold claimed her as his own. He kissed her shoulder and she caressed his cheek. Then he turned her around to face him. "I missed you." He kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you too, Rum." She looked deeply into his eyes. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

He returned the look. "Yes… very beautiful." He paused. "Belle…" They were interrupted by Mary Margaret who insisted that they needed to get into line for the introductions.

Belle smiled at him. "We'll be together tonight, Rum. We can talk then."

Gold reminded himself that they were here for his son's wedding. "You're right, Belle. We'll talk later."

He reluctantly let go of her and watched her get into line with Killian. Yes, they would talk later. He made a deal with himself to make sure that would happen... and if there was one thing in the world of which he was certain, it was that he never broke a deal.


End file.
